And I Fell For You Anyways
by MT77
Summary: Megumi es una doctora bien educada y con altas expectativas. Sanosuke es un fisioterapeuta rudo y bromista recién llegado a la ciudad. Los dos son presentados y se ven obligados a verse más de lo que preferirían. ¿Acabarán matándose el uno al otro? (Rated T just in case).
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_ Hola! Aquí os dejo mi primer fic publicado, que es el primero que escribo sobre Rurouni Kenshin. Es un AU centrado en Sanosuke y Megumi, espero que os guste! No dudéis en dejarme comentarios que puedan ayudarme a mejorar la historia! Al final de cada capítulo haré unas cuantas aportaciones como autora que puedan aclarar algo.

Sobra decir que desgraciadamente no me pertenecen ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El zorro y el gallo**

Megumi dio un suspiro, observando de soslayo a la que era su compañera de trabajo a la que consideraba su mejor amiga. La muy idiota de Kaoru había vuelto a emborracharse de más y, una vez más, estaba farfullando cosas imposibles de entender a Kenshin, quien sonreía incómodo antes los balbuceos de la joven. ¿Por qué demonios debía de estar ella ahí entre esos dos, si ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de beber un cóctel? La música del karaoke le estaba haciendo reventar la cabeza y el murmullo de toda la gente no ayudaba. Kaoru eructó, y Megumi negó con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. Las dos chicas se habían conocido en su lugar de trabajo, en uno de los dos hospitales públicos de la universidad de Tokio mientras hacían sus prácticas como doctora y enfermera y desde el primer momento habían sido inseparables.

-¡Megumi, no seas amargada y bebe un poco! –gritó Kaoru, pasándole su copa de alcohol. La mujer de pelo negro suspiró y cogió la copa, haciéndole un favor a su compañera para que dejase de beber.

-¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a venir ese amigo tuyo, Kenshin? –preguntó Megumi, dejando la copa de Kaoru en la mesa, donde la joven no pudiera verla. –Si no aparece llevaré a Kaoru a casa antes de que haga alguna tontería de borracha.

Kenshin rió, cogiendo su bebida (no alcohólica, por supuesto) y dedicándose un momento a beber un trago antes de responder.

-Aparecerá, no te preocupes. –sentenció el pelirrojo, volviendo a dejar su bebida en la mesa. –Creo que te va a caer genial, sois muy parecidos.

Megumi alzó una ceja, incrédula. Creía difícil encontrar a un hombre que pudiera siquiera igualarla en carácter y temperamento. Kenshin rió al ver su reacción.

-Si no me crees, ya lo verás por ti misma. –dijo encogiendo los hombros. –Mira ahí está. –señalo con la cabeza a un punto entre Kaoru y Megumi. – ¡Sano! Estamos aquí. –Kenshin alzó la mano, indicando.

Megumi giró la cabeza, curiosa por conocer al famoso Sanosuke del que tanto hablaba Kenshin y que supuestamente se parecía tanto a ella. Un chico alto, con el pelo marrón revuelto se hacía paso hasta ellos entre la marea de gente que había ese jueves noche.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Kenshin! Me ha costado una eternidad llegar hasta aquí, ¡esta ciudad es enorme! –dijo entusiasmado a su amigo, dejándose caer a su lado en el sillón, ignorando por completo a las dos chicas sentadas enfrente de ellos. –Me va a costar un tiempo adaptarme a Tokio, aunque si he sido capaz llegar hasta aquí con el teléfono móvil sin batería me veo capaz de cualquier cosa. –dijo soltando una enorme carcajada que en opinión de Megumi era grosera.

¿Y este energúmeno se parecía a ella? Parecían de especies completamente distintas en su opinión.

Kenshin rió tranquilamente y sacudió su melena pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Sanosuke, deja que te presente primero. Ellas son Megumi y Kaoru, las chicas de las que te he hablado en tantas ocasiones. Megumi es mi vecina, y Kaoru trabaja con ella. –Kaoru farfulló un saludo mientras se desplomaba en la mesa, cerrando los ojos. Megumi sacudió la cabeza, desaprobando el comportamiento de su compañera. Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en gesto de saludo. No le gustaba ese chico ni un pelo.

-Así que estás son las dos amigas de las que tanto me hablas… ¿Cuál de las dos está soltera? –preguntó el tal Sanosuke, alzando la ceja sugerentemente a la chica de pelo largo y negro.

-Ni en tus sueños, gallito. –murmuró Megumi entre dientes, pero asegurando que el muy idiota le había escuchado.

-Así que tú eres de las que se hacen las duras para parecer más deseables, ¿eh? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Megumi soltase un bufido.

Sanosuke volvió a soltar otra de sus carcajadas y giró la cabeza para hablar con su amigo Kenshin, haciendo como si Megumi y una inconsciente Kaoru no estuvieran ahí. Escuchaba atenta la conversación, el chico era arrogante y muy orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque por lo poco que sabía de él no tenía motivos. Según le había contado Kenshin a Megumi, su amigo provenía de la provincia de Nagano y se habían conocido en la infancia, siendo mejores amigos hasta los actuales días, a pesar de que el joven era unos años menor que Kenshin. Sanosuke se había graduado en fisioterapia (cosa que no le pegaba en absoluto) en la universidad de Shinshu y había ido a Tokio en busca de una oportunidad de trabajo, donde Kenshin le daría cobijo en su pequeño apartamento hasta que encontrase algo con lo que ganarse la vida.

A su vuelta minutos más tarde, encontró que sólo Sanosuke estaba en la mesa, ya terminando una cerveza que ella no le había visto pedir.

-¿Dónde han ido Kenshin y Kaoru? –preguntó Megumi con dureza. Había algo en ese chico que hacía que le diesen ganas de tirarse del pelo y gritarle soeces, y no tenía la intención alguna de ser educada con él por su comportamiento nada más presentarse.

-Tu amiguita se encontraba mal y como Kenshin es un caballero a la antigua usanza ha decidido acompañarla. Yo solo estoy aquí porque él me ha ordenado que te esperase hasta que salieras del baño y te acompañase a casa.

¿Acompañarla a casa? ¿Pero es que Kenshin se había vuelto loco?

-Prefiero ir sola a ir con un maleducado pervertido como tú. –dijo, cogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida del local, sin tan siquiera mirar si el chico pretendía seguirla.

A los pocos segundos de encontrarse ya en el frío de la calle, Megumi escuchó la voz del chico detrás de ella.

-Eh, ¡espera! Le dije a Kenshin que te acompañaría a casa y así lo haré. –dijo el joven, mirándola por primera vez en esa noche a los ojos.

-He dicho que puedo ir solita perfectamente. –Sanosuke intentó agarrarla por el brazo pero con gran destreza se zafó de su agarre. –Y ni se te ocurra tocarme, gallito. Te has comportado como un maleducado desde el momento en el que llegaste y no quiero pasar ni un segundo más contigo. –añadió Megumi, volviendo a mirar al chico de arriba abajo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía vestir decentemente!

-¿Sabes cómo llamamos a la chicas engreídas y estiradas como tú en Nagano? Vixen. –Sanosuke escupió la última palabra, haciendo enfurecer aún más a la joven. –Deberías relajarte un poco y dejar de juzgar tan a la ligera, te van a salir arrugar de tanto fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? –Gritó Megumi, mientras que con su mano derecha paraba un taxi –No te me vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, y pobre de ti si se te ocurre aparecer en una de mis salidas con Kenshin porque será lo último que hagas en tu vida. –amenazó, mientras subía al asiento trasero del taxi que acababa de llegar de la forma más orgullosa que pudo.

Megumi cerró la puerta de un portazo y el taxi volvió a circular. Tras dar las indicaciones hasta su hogar, la chica se echó hacia atrás, su cabeza a punto de estallar por el dolor y el estrés que ese chico le había causado aumentar.

-Estúpido Gallito engreído… -murmuró entre dientes, mientras contemplaba a través de la ventana las luces de la nocturna Tokio.

Unos bloques más atrás atrás, un Sanosuke muy desubicado trataba de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa de Kenshin, maldiciendo de nuevo a su teléfono por haberse quedado sin batería justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Maldita Vixen… Si no me hubiese hecho perder los nervios podría haberle preguntado cómo llegar a la casa de Kenshin… -murmuró furioso, pegando una patada a una pequeña piedra que había en el camino, mientras andaba en dirección contraria a la que había marchado el taxi, perdiéndose en la multitud de la calle.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Por motivos lingüísticos he decidido usar la palabra inglesa vixen para Megumi como insulto por parte de Sanosuke. Simplemente me parece demasiado ofensivo llamarla zorra porque tiene otras connotaciones aparte de ser "malvada". Eso es todo. Quería dar las gracias a todo aquel que haya leído aunque sean dos lineas de mi pequeña historia, significa mucho para mi!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_ Hola! Estoy teniendo más tiempo libre del que esperaba estas vacaciones y me he animado a subir el segundo capítulo de mi historia! Espero que os guste a los pocos que habéis leído el primer capítulo y no dudéis en comentar si os apetece y gracias por leer mi pequeño proyecto! Sobra decir que por desgracia ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertecen y que no hago dinero alguno escribiendo esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El enemigo en casa**

Dos semanas después del aparatoso encuentro con el amigo de Kenshin, Megumi había pasado su tiempo trabajando tranquilamente en el hospital y saliendo con Kaoru y Kenshin. La pobre Kaoru había pasado unos días sin querer verlos, avergonzada de su propio comportamiento en el karaoke, pero tras unas risas quedó todo olvidado. También parecía que la amenaza de Megumi había funcionado, puesto que Sanosuke no había vuelto a aparecer en ninguna de las salidas grupales. Sabía que estaría enfadado con ella, pero ella lo estaba aún más con él.

-¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! –saludó Megumi a todo el equipo de médicos reunidos en la sala de juntas. -¿Qué tal ha ido el fin de semana? –preguntó en general, mientras ocupaba su asiento alrededor de la mesa, preparada para la reunión semanal.

El único que hizo amago de darle una respuesta más o menos profunda fue Aoshi, el compañero con el que dirigía el área de Traumatología, donde ella se había especializado como doctora y había llegado como co-directora de departamento hacía tan sólo unos meses. Pero justo cuando el joven de pelo oscuro iba a responder a la chica, el director del hospital entró en la sala y todos callaron al instante. El director Saito era un hombre serio y directo, y no toleraba ser interrumpido por los murmullos de sus subordinados.

-Tenemos varios nuevos miembros en nuestro equipo, concretamente en las áreas de Fisioterapia, Neurología y Pediatría y comenzarán a trabajar a partir de hoy. Que los directores de cada departamento se encarguen de su adaptación. A partir de mañana habrá una serie de reformas en la estructura del hospital y el área de Traumatología se trasladará a la quinta planta junto con Fisioterapia. Radiología pasará a la sexta planta y los despachos de Enfermería irán a la segunda. ¿Entendido?

Entrecerrando los ojos de una manera que a Megumi le parecía aterradora, el director Saito miró a sus subordinados uno por uno para asegurarse de que todos le habían prestado atención. Todos asintieron de forma torpe a su jefe y éste, tal y como vino, se fue. Las reuniones informativas con Saito no duraban nunca más de cinco minutos.

Tras liberar la tensión que le producían estos breves encuentros con su severo director, Megumi miró a su derecha, donde Aoshi contemplaba pensativo el asiento libre que había dejado el director.

-¿Has oído eso? Ahora nos toca mudanza… Menos mal que sólo tenemos que desplazar las cosas hasta la planta de abajo. –Aoshi, hombre de pocas palabras como él era, simplemente asintió al comentario de Megumi, antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta.

Megumi se levantó también y suspiró, siguiendo el mismo camino que Aoshi para ponerse a trasladar todo lo necesario a su nuevo despacho. Aoshi era unos tres años mayor que ella, y se notaba en la experiencia. A pesar de que Megumi había escalado rápido hasta llegar a ser co-directora de Traumatología con 22 años, Aoshi lo había conseguido antes que ella con tan solo graduarse, nunca habiendo sido un médico sin cargo importante. Megumi lo admiraba mucho profesionalmente, y como persona también le agradaba. Era callado y su rostro siempre estaba estático, lo que le daba una paz interior muy grande. Las enfermeras y algunas doctoras suspiraban por él en los pasillos, pero Megumi no prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas. Ella era feliz así tal y como estaba, y no necesitaba fijarse en ningún hombre para mejorar su felicidad.

Llegó al despacho que compartía con Aoshi justo detrás de él, y con pereza comenzó a meter las cosas en una caja para moverse a su nuevo despacho. Al cabo de un rato (y con ayuda de Aoshi), la foto de su familia era la última cosa que le quedaba por meter en la caja, no sin antes pararse a observar las caras de todos los que aparecían en el interior marco. En la imagen, su abuelo sonreía mientras apoyaba su brazo en la cabeza de Misao, la hermana pequeña de Megumi, que miraba a su abuelo con cara de molestia. Ella estaba sentada entre su madre y Misao, exhibiendo una sonrisa idéntica a la de su progenitora, mientras que su padre se situaba de pie detrás de ellas, con la expresión calmada pero a la vez severa de siempre. Esa foto siempre hacía que Megumi entristeciera, y con motivos. Su madre había muerto al poco de que la fotografía fuese tomada debido al cáncer que padecía, y eso había devastado a toda la familia. Su padre había decidido centrarse en su trabajo en el dojo del que era propietario, su abuelo perdió la sonrisa pícara que siempre tenía en su boca y su hermanita había perdido esa alegría que la caracterizaba. Megumi se volvió una persona más fría y distante, y aunque sabía que su madre no hubiera querido que su familia quedara así de devastada, no había nada que quitase la tristeza en el clan.

Suspirando, Megumi levantó la caja y salió del despacho, bajando en el ascensor hasta la planta donde trabajaría a partir de ese momento. Con la enorme caja que llevaba delante de ella, apenas podía ver por donde andaba, y la joven no tardó en chocar con alguien, haciendo que la caja fuera al suelo y todas sus cosas se desparramaran por el pasillo.

-Oh Dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho! –se disculpó la joven, sin mirar con quién había chocado. –Apenas veía nada con esa caja y no lo vi venir, lo siento de verdad. –dijo sin levantar la cabeza, reuniendo poco a poco las cosas que había caído fuera de la caja.

-Anda, si sabes disculparte y todo, Vixen. ¿Qué tal ahora un "lo siento mucho por cómo te traté en nuestro primer encuentro, oh guapo e inteligente Sanosuke"? –el sonido de esa voz y las palabras que fueron pronunciadas hicieron que la sangre de Megumi comenzase a bullir de rabia a través de sus venas.

-¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, CABEZA DE POLLO DESPRECIABLE. –gritó Megumi con furia.

Como si su intención fuera molestarla aún más, Sanosuke se agachó para ayudarla a meter más cosas en la caja.

-Para tu información, a partir de hoy trabajo aquí, y no pienso renunciar porque tú lo digas. –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Eras la chica de los recados? Porque en ese caso quiero mi café expresso con tres terrones de azúcar a la de ya. –el joven sonrió con malicia, haciendo que la yugular de Megumi se tensase de la rabia casi hasta rozar el límite humano.

-Soy yo la que trabaja aquí. Y soy doctora, maldito engreído. –respondió Megumi con orgullo.

Sanosuke respondió con una risotada y siguió ayudando en silencio, era demasiado temprano para discutir, y al final iba a conseguir que la doctorcita muriera de un infarto ahí mismo si la seguía haciendo rabiar. Tomó la última cosa que quedaba, un marco con una foto en su interior, y observó la fotografía con curiosidad.

-Hasta una Vixen como tú tiene familia, ¿eh? Supongo que debes ser la favorita, doña Perfecta. –Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Megumi le quitó el marco de las manos y lo puso sobre todas las cosas que había en la caja, con la imagen bocabajo. Algo en el rostro de la chica le decía a Sanosuke que había sobrepasado los límites.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a hablar de mi familia así, ¿entendido? –dijo la chica con seriedad, claramente ofendida con su comentario. Sanosuke decidió no hacer empeorar las cosas y dejarla ir por el pasillo.

Tras colocar todo en el despacho y esperar a que llegase Aoshi con sus cosas, Megumi salió a tomar un poco el aire para calmarse un poco. No sabía por qué, pero se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando vio que Sanosuke tenía la foto de su familia en las manos e hizo aquel comentario. Para venir de él, ni siquiera era un comentario tan malvado como los que solía hacer, por eso no entendía el motivo de sus nervios. "Llevaba molestándome un rato y perdí los estribos, eso es todo", pensó Megumi. Ya en la entrada del hospital, el aire frío de Noviembre hizo calmar sus nervios. La verdad es que no tocaba mucho el tema de su familia, y sabía que Sanosuke no tenía ni idea de su situación, por lo que ya en frío le pareció una tontería el motivo de su enfado. Vale que el chico le sacaba de quicio, pero esa vez reconocía que se había pasado.

Suspiró, dejando de lado el tema de la fotografía en el interior de su mente, y se centró en su segundo encuentro con el muchacho. ¿Qué demonios hacía en el hospital trabajando? ¿Trabajando de qué? Megumi recordó que Kenshin le había dicho que Sanosuke estudió Fisioterapia y de repente todo le cuadró. El Gallito era parte del nuevo equipo que el director Saito había contratado. Maldita suerte la de Megumi. Había pasado dos semanas evitando con éxito a ese engreído y ahora iba a tener que verlo todos los días en el trabajo. Sólo esperaba que no le molestase mucho…

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, algo la sacó de su trance. Tan escandalosa y animada como siempre, Megumi divisó a Kaoru corriendo alegremente hacia ella en su uniforme de enfermera ya puesto.

-¡Buenos días Megumi! ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión con el señor Saito? –preguntó alegremente la chica, sentándose al lado de su amiga en uno de los bancos de la entrada.

Megumi procedió a relatarle los caóticos cambios que el director había impuesto, y también su encuentro nada afortunado con Sanosuke. Kaoru frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre la reunión, pero pronto fue sustituido por una carcajada tremenda.

-Caprichos del destino, mi querida amiga Megumi. Te has pasado dos semanas evitando a tu más reciente archienemigo y ahora lo tienes en tu propio trabajo. –comentó la chica, que a pesar de ser un año más joven que Megumi era tan o incluso más madura que ella en algunos aspectos. –Supongo que ahora tendrás alguien con quien pelear y entretenerte en tus ratos libres. Tener al enemigo en casa te será beneficioso y todo. –bromeó la joven de ojos azules.

Tras lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Kaoru, ambas chicas se levantaron para entrar en el hospital y dar comienzo al que seguramente sería una jornada laboral agotadora. Mientras que Kaoru tarareaba distraídamente en el ascensor la última canción que había escuchado mientras iba en tren, Megumi sólo rogaba no encontrarse al estúpido cabeza de pollo que le hacía perder los nervios solamente con su presencia.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Parece que el destino le está jugando una mala pasada a la pobre Megumi, pero ya veremos cómo se las apañan! He introducido unos cuantos personajes más como Saito y Misao (soy la única que siempre ha pensado que Misao y Megumi se daban un aire, sobre todo en personalidad?). No tendrán un papel muy importante pero tendrán sus pequeños momentos de gloria también. También quiero decir que aunque no los haya introducido como se debe, todos los componentes de la familia de Megumi menos su madre estarán basados en personajes de RK. Muchas gracias de nuevo a quién haya conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin matarle del aburrimiento!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_ Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de mi pequeña historia! Este capítulo es un poco más largo y aburrido, pero sirve para conocer las personalidad de ambos protagonistas. No he estado muy centrada a la hora de escribirlo (en parta por la falta de respuesta a los anteriores capítulos), pero lo he subido igual de animada! Gracias por leer a todos los que lo hagan y espero subir pronto otro capítulo más entretenido y emocionante! De nuevo, RK y sus personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Sanosuke volvió a cruzar por quinta vez consecutiva por el pasillo, mirando en dirección a las consultas de Traumatología. Rápidamente volvió a apartar la vista y se dio la vuelta con velocidad hasta su punto de partida, para volver a repetir la misma escena. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, el joven notó una presencia observándolo con curiosidad y lentamente se giró, esbozando una embarazosa sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Sano? –una curiosa Kaoru se acercó sonriente a él, sus ojos dejando entrever una pequeña burla a su nuevo compañero.

-Yo… eh… estaba… -el chico se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza, y Kaoru rió suavemente. –Sólo quería pasarme a pedir disculpas a Megumi por mi comportamiento, eso es todo. –dijo finalmente, mirando al suelo y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kaoru volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza, divertida por la situación. Desde que el lunes de la semana anterior Megumi le había comunicado que Sanosuke trabajaba en el hospital, pasaba sus ratos libres hablando con él junto a la máquina de café o en la cafetería. A pesar de lo que Megumi decía y pensaba de él, era un chico muy agradable y divertido, además de atractivo, aunque a Kaoru eso último le daba igual. La imagen de cierto pelirrojo vino a su mente y la chica se sonrojó levemente. Apartando su cabeza de esos pensamientos (a los que volvería más tarde) y volvió a sonreír a Sanosuke.

-¡Eso es tan amable de tu parte, Sano! Deberías de ir ya, antes de que se termine tu hora de descanso. –la chica intentó animarlo, dándole un empujoncito hacia el pasillo de Traumatología. –Ella admira mucho la gente que sabe disculparse a tiempo, ¡eso jugará una carta a tu favor a la hora de conquistarla! –exclamó emocionada.

-Pero yo no quiero conquistar a esa Vixen, solo quiero disculparme como buen caballero… -refunfuñó el moreno, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y alejándose de la joven. –Nos vemos luego, enana.

-Nos vemos luego, idiota. –contestó la chica, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Tras comprobar que se encontraba solo en el pasillo de nuevo, Sanosuke se acercó lentamente al pasillo que había estado rondando durante una hora. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan estúpida, pero de verse actuar así le daban ganas de autocastigarse, no era nada propio de él actuar como un idiota. Megumi le imponía y se sentía intimidado ante su presencia, eso era todo. Ella era altiva y tan arrogante como él, y eso ponía de los nervios al joven. También era verdad que a Sanosuke le encantaba hacerle enfadar, porque eso hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojasen de la rabia, aunque luego pagase las consecuencias de sus actos con el ignoro de la chica.

Siguiendo con la conversación interna que estaba teniendo consigo mismo, Sanosuke se encontró enfrente de la puerta de la consulta de Megumi. El moreno dio un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta y esperar pacientemente a que ella le recibiese. Si no le pedía disculpas a Megumi, ésta no volvería a querer verlo, y si no quería volver a verlo, Sanosuke no podría volver a hacerle rabiar, así que tenía que disculparse sí o sí. Tal vez Kenshin había tenido algo de influencia, y la enana también, pero la decisión de invitarla a comer en la cafetería del hospital a modo de disculpa había sido sólo suya, y estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ser tan generoso con la Vixen.

-Adelante, pase. –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Sanosuke volviera a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Entró con chulería y descaro, sin tan siquiera pararse a cerrar la puerta que justo acababa de abrir. Megumi podía sentir ya la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y sólo llevaba cinco segundos ante su presencia, y eso divertía al joven.

-Muy buenas tardes, Vixen. ¿Qué tal va tu día? ¿Has comido ya? –preguntó distraídamente, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación.

-Bastante bien hasta que tú has llegado, pero no hay días perfectos, ¿verdad? Ve al grano y dime qué es lo que quieres, te dije que no quería que me molestases más. –sentenció Megumi, volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente suya.

-Venía a disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día, no pretendía molestarte y menos a costa de tu familia. Y en caso de que mis más sinceras disculpas no solucionen nada, quería invitarte a comer en la cafetería cuando sea tu hora del almuerzo. –dijo Sanosuke, mirando con gran interés sus zapatos y sintiendo la mirada de la Vixen clavada en su cabeza.

-No, gracias. Acepto tus disculpas y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo rebajarme a que me vean con semejante idiota en mitad de la cafetería. –contestó Megumi despectivamente, aunque aprovechando que Sanosuke no la estaba mirando esbozó una sonrisa burlona. –Tal vez para desayunar, que hay menos gente que me pueda ver relacionándome contigo…

Sanosuke levantó la vista de sus zapatos con rapidez y sonrió a Megumi. Ésta se sorprendió, puesto que no era la sonrisa arrogante que había visto en la boca del joven desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Lo observó levantarse con rapidez y bastante emocionado, como si le acabara de dar la mejor noticia del mundo.

-¡Vale, genial! Nos vemos mañana para desayunar entonces, Vixen. –dijo emocionado, saliendo con un gran estruendo.

Megumi volvió a bajar la vista a sus papeles, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Kaoru ya le había advertido de las intenciones del chico, y no podía evitar comparar su emoción con la de un niño pequeño. "Ese estúpido cabeza de pollo…" pensó.

Mientras Sanosuke volvía a meter las manos en los bolsillos, con su característica sonrisa de nuevo en la cara, Aoshi salía de su despacho a por su café de siempre. La presencia del imponente y serio compañero de Megumi hizo que Sanosuke borrara la sonrisa de su cara y se parase en seco en mitad del pasillo. Ese tipo era demasiado serio para ser de su agrado, aunque Kaoru le había dicho que no era tan malo como creía. Éste sólo le dirigió una mirada que no sabía muy bien qué significaba, pero sabía que no era de aprecio, y siguió su camino. Cuando desapareció por el pasillo, Sanosuke retomó su marcha, de vuelta a su consulta. Si Aoshi lo detestaba a él, no se podía hacer una idea de cuán mutuo era el sentimiento.

Tras un largo día en la consulta, por fin llegó la hora de marcharse a casa para Megumi. La chica colgó la bata blanca en su perchero y cerró la puerta de su consulta, dejándolo todo listo para el próximo lunes. Después de que Sanosuke había decidido invitarla a desayunar al día siguiente, Megumi no había podido parar de reír al pensar que el pobre cabeza de pollo, por idiota, había olvidado que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Sólo de imaginar la cara que pondría al darse cuenta, a Megumi le daban ganas de llorar de la risa.

La joven se llevó una sorpresa mientras seguía imaginando la divertida reacción de Sanosuke, y era que su hermana pequeña estaba sentada a la entrada del hospital, con su uniforme del colegio aún puesto y su mochila colgada en los hombros.

-¿Misao? –preguntó confusa. -¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que ibas a venir de visita… -comenzó a decir Megumi, acercándose a su única hermana.

-Ese estúpido mandón se cree que puede seguir mandando sobre mí y estoy harta, HARTA Y MÁS QUE HARTA. –Misao cerró la distancia que le separaba de su hermana corriendo, y la abrazó fuertemente. –No quiero seguir con él y el maldito viejo que le da la razón en todo. Quiero vivir contigo, hermana… -Megumi podía sentir las lágrimas de su hermana comenzando a salir, y la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y cuando estés más tranquila me cuentas qué ha pasado esta vez? –propuso Megumi, apartando a su hermana del abrazo para verle la cara mientras le sonreía, intentando tranquilizarla. –Aun no entiendo muy bien qué me quieres decir…

Misao asintió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, y siguió a su hermana mayor hasta su coche. Desde que la madre de ambas chicas murió, su hermana Misao y su padre habían tenido peleas continúas que no habían hecho más que empeorar desde que Megumi no estaba en casa, por lo que no le sorprendió tanto ver a Misao esperándola en la entrada al hospital. Tanto padre como hija eran testarudos y con mucho carácter, y cada vez que peleaban tenía el efecto de una bomba que Megumi tenía que solucionar mediando entre los dos.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su apartamento, la hermana de Megumi se tiró rendida en el sofá y, con la cabeza hundida en uno de los cojines, comenzó a relatarle la última de sus peleas con su padre. La causa de esta vez habían sido las notas de Misao, cada vez más bajas. Su padre estaba cansado de su actitud y le había dado un discurso para que intentase cambiar de parecer y el viejo abuelo de las chicas se había puesto de parte de su nuero por primera vez, ya que éste siempre defendía a Misao.

-Ese maldito viejo de Okina siempre está de mi lado, y el muy idiota se ha puesto de lado de Hiko esta vez. Todos me odian en esa casa, no pienso volver ahí. –refunfuñó Misao, haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Tienes que volver. Tu lugar está con padre y el abuelo hasta que vayas a la universidad y luego… -empezó a decir Megumi, sabiendo que su papel de hermana mayor era importante.

-¡Pero es que no quiero ir a la universidad! Quiero heredar el restaurante del abuelo y quedarme ahí siempre. –protestó la versión más joven y cabezota de Megumi. –No me obligues a ir esta noche de vuelta a casa del ogro, Megumi por favor… -haciendo un puche con los labios, Misao abrazó a su hermana mayor, y ésta se dio por vencida.

-Sólo por esta noche… Pero tienes que avisar en casa y decir que vas a estar aquí y que mañana volverás sin falta, ¿entendido? –la pequeña de la familia asintió y cogió su teléfono móvil con pereza.

Mientras Megumi preparaba la cena, escuchaba con atención la conversación de su hermana con su abuelo, ya que la pequeña testaruda aún se negaba a hablar con su padre. A pesar de que se llevaban como perro y gato, no podían estar el uno sin el otro tampoco, y eso hacía feliz a Megumi. Le hacía pensar en su madre, y en lo que diría si viese a su obstinada hija pelear con su marido tan a menudo, e intentaba actuar como su madre haría, ofreciéndole apoyo a su hermana e intentando que su padre entrara en razón.

Cuando terminó de preparar la cena, Misao ya se encontraba vestida con uno de los pijamas que había robado a su hermana y que le quedaba gigante. Cenaron animadamente, con Megumi contándole las anécdotas de su día (incluida la anécdota de Sanosuke) y Misao quejándose del instituto y sus profesores. Al término de la noche, cuando Megumi se encontraba ya en su cama dispuesta a dormir, miró su teléfono móvil por última vez en el día y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"MALDITA VIXEN, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE DE QUE MAÑANA ERA SÁBADO? Que sepas que soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas, y mañana a eso de las 10 estaré en la puerta de tu bloque esperándote para desayunar. Y de la misma forma que le he sacado a Kenshin tu número y dirección, puedo sonsacarle la puerta exacta, así que no me hagas esperar. Buenas noches, por cierto. Espero que este mensaje de texto te haya hecho despertar.

-Sanosuke."

-Estúpido gallito, cabeza de pollo… -murmuró Megumi, mientras cambiaba su alarma para estar lista por la mañana.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Sí, por fín he desvelado la identidad del padre de Megumi y Misao! Siempre he creído que los tres tienen una personalidad muy parecida y creía correcto hacerlos familia. Una vez más, gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que dejéis algún comentario (aunque sea negativo). Un saludo y hasta el próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Holaaaa! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo. Me fui de vacaciones con la familia y la universidad ha empezado hace poco, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Me ha dado mucha alegría comprobar que tengo mis primeras reviews y las contestaré al final de este capítulo (el cual va dedicado a vosotrxs por levantarme la moral!). Creo que la historia empezó un poco lenta tirando a aburrida, pero creo que por fin está despegando! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer/comentar la historia. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y espero que este capítulo os guste! Como ya sabemos todos, por desgracia ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cómo perder a una mujer en menos de 10 palabras**

La alarma del teléfono móvil resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que Megumi se estremeciera bajo las sábanas. ¿Por qué estaba sonando su despertador? Era fin de semana, no debería de estar sonando… Pero de repente recordó. El maldito gallito cabezota de Sanosuke le había insistido por mensaje de texto de cumplir su promesa y llevarla a desayunar a modo de disculpa. La idea de un buen desayuno gratis le llamaba mucho la atención a Megumi, pero el hecho de compartirlo con Sanosuke hacía que el desayuno pareciese una tortura medieval. Suspirando resignada, Megumi salió lentamente de su cama y, posando los pies en el frío suelo, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del baño.

Una vez espabilada tras echarse agua fría en la cara, Megumi fue en busca de su hermana menor hasta la habitación de invitados, donde había pasado la noche. Se le había ocurrido una idea fantástica que la beneficiaría a ella y fastidiaría a Sanosuke y la chica no podía evitar ponerla en marcha.

-¡Buenos días Misao! Despierta, que hoy vamos a salir. –Megumi entró a la habitación gritando, y sonrió al escuchar a su hermana gemir bajo las sábanas.

-No quiero ir a casa con papá y el abuelo, olvídalo… -escuchó decir a la adolescente, que aún no asomaba la cara de entre las sábanas.

-No vamos a casa, vamos a ir a desayunar fuera, ¡y gratis! –le respondió Megumi a su hermana, intentando contagiarle su entusiasmo. –Por desgracia, un compañero del hospital se ofreció a desayunar conmigo hoy y tú también puedes venir. Venga vamos, será divertido. –dijo con malicia.

Sanosuke seguía siendo un adolescente en su corazón, y ¿qué mejor manera de fastidiar a un adolescente que obligándolo a pasar la mañana con una adolescente cabezota sin remedio como Misao? Sus personalidades eran tan parecidas que chocarían, y eso fastidiaría a Sanosuke y haría reír a Megumi. Era el plan perfecto.

-Bueno… vale, iré. Sólo porque tengo hambre. Pero no entiendo por qué me arrastras a una de tus citas. –dijo Misao, haciendo que su hermana mayor frunciese el ceño y le diese un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -¿Quién es ese chico de todas formas? ¿Lo conozco? –preguntó, tan curiosa como siempre, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Megumi le contó brevemente los lazos de amistad que unían a Sanosuke y Kenshin (al cual ya Misao conocía) y de sus desastrosos encontronazos. La historia hizo reír a la pequeña de las Hiko y comenzó a bombardear a su hermana con preguntas triviales sobre Sanosuke, curiosa por conocer al único hombre en el mundo que hacía que su hermana perdiera los nervios de esa manera.

Megumi echó a un lado las preguntas, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su hermana sobre su relación con Sanosuke y no quería que hiciera fantasías donde no había nada. Una vez que consiguió que Misao se pusiese su uniforme y dejara que ella también pudiera arreglarse para salir, las dos hermanas salieron del bloque, la pequeña bastante más entusiasmada que la mayor.

-¿Es ese chico con la chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros con el pelo así? –preguntó Misao, poniendo su pelo corto de punta. La pequeña había echado un vistazo rápido a toda la gente que había sentada en los bancos de enfrente del apartamento de su hermana.

Megumi no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia con la perfecta descripción gráfica que había hecho su hermana del gallito y le asintió con la cabeza. Misao entonces salió corriendo al encuentro de Sanosuke, y por primera vez Megumi le echó un vistazo completo al joven. Tal y como recordaba de su primer encuentro, vestía como un gamberro, pero tenía que reconocer que el estilo de chico malo le quedaba más que bien. Su pelo indomable y en punta que tantas bromas arrancaba en el hospital a su costa seguía igual que siempre, sujetado por las característica bandana roja que hacía que el director Saito quisiera despedir a Sano cada vez que lo veía con ella puesta en el hospital. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente al encuentro de su compañía, Megumi observó la expresión de confusión de Sanosuke mientras Misao le hablaba con gran entusiasmo, para luego que ambos la mirasen a ella (haciendo que se sonrojase un poco por la repentina atención) y que el chico le dedicase la sonrisa de rompecorazones empedernido que usaba siempre con todas las enfermeras en el hospital.

-Buenos días, señorita Hiko. Su hermanita aquí dice que siente interrumpir nuestra cita pero que ella también quiere ese desayuno gratis que yo aparentemente te había ofrecido. –comentó Sanosuke en cuanto Megumi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que le escuchase. – ¿Me puedes explicar en qué momento dije que yo fuese a invitar? Seguro que comes como un caballo en las mañanas, tanta maldad necesita energía. –dijo con burla. Aunque él había pensado desde el primer momento en pagar lo de ambos, nunca estaba de más hacer rabiar a la Vixen.

-Vas a invitar, quieras o no. ¿Qué clase de disculpa sería si tú no fueses el que paga? –contestó ella, empezando a caminar. –Conozco un sitio que espero que te puedas permitir que…

-Eh, doctora, yo soy el que paga y yo soy el que escoge el sitio. Estás completamente a mi merced, y no quiero decir nada más porque hay una menor delante. –replicó Sanosuke, señalando con su dedo pulgar a Misao, mientras le guiñaba el ojo con picardía.

Todo el camino hasta el lugar donde desayunarían lo pasaron peleando para entretenimiento de Misao. Le hacía feliz ver a su hermana mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, aunque fuese rabia. Desde que su madre murió, Megumi se había encerrado en una especie de concha sentimental y nunca expresaba lo que sentía. Además, estaba aprendiendo un montón de insultos graciosos gracias a Sanosuke, el cual cada vez le caía mejor.

Por fin llegaron a la crepería donde desayunarían. Megumi, como de costumbre, comenzó a protestar pero antes de que abriese la boca Sanosuke la cogió por la cintura, obligándola a entrar al local. Las mejillas de Megumi se encendieron como el fuego cuando él hizo ese gesto tan osado por su parte, y se prometió a sí misma cortarle las manos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Misao, golosa como era, se sintió como una niña en una tienda de caramelos y pidió tortitas en cantidades masivas, llevándose una mirada de "pórtate decentemente e intenta masticar antes de tragar" por parte de su hermana mayor.

Para sorpresa de los tres, cada uno puso lo mejor de su parte y el desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta que un pequeño detalle sin importancia hizo que la ira de Megumi despertase tras haber sido enterrada en chocolate caliente líquido y gofres.

-Aquí tiene, señor. Al último gofre que su novia ha comido invita la casa, ya que han consumido bastante. –dijo la camarera, mirando de reojo la montaña de platos que Misao y Sanosuke habían dejado como recuerdo de todo lo que habían tragado.

Sanosuke rió ante el comentario y le tendió la tarjeta de crédito a la camarera, pero su cara casi pasó de la risa al llanto cuando vio la cara de Megumi, encendiéndose por la rabia.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NOVIA?! ¿DE VERDAD SE CREE QUE YO SALDRÍA CON SEMEJANTE PATÁN? PERO SI NO SIQUIERA SABER COMER BIEN, SÓLO TRAGA COMO UN ANIMAL. –gritó enfurecida, golpeando la mesa para remarcar con gestos lo mucho que detestaba al hombre sentado a su derecha.

-Megumi creo que deberías de calmarte un poco. –dijo tranquilamente Sanosuke, volviéndose a la camarera. –Tiene razón mi queridísima compañera de trabajo, no somos pareja, pero la verdad es que si usted está libre no me importaría recogerla para comer a la salida de su turno. –le dijo a la chica, con sonrisa de conquistador y guiño incluido.

La chica se ruborizó un poco y sonrió tímida, pero una mirada a Megumi bastó para que la joven se marchase con la tarjeta de Sanosuke.

-¿Podrías intentar de dejar de meterte en la cama de todo el mundo mientras estés en el mismo lugar que yo, por favor? Qué pensará la gente al verme con un playboy como tú… -dijo Megumi entre dientes, comprobando que como era de esperar, todo el mundo en el local estaba observándolos con curiosidad.

-Al menos yo sé que la gente muestra algo de interés en mí, no como tú, mojigata… -murmuró Sanosuke, rascándose la cabeza. –Deberías de relajarte un poco, ¿sabes? Nunca vas a encontrar marido así. Qué pensarían tus pobres padres si su maravillosa hija doctora no es capaz de encontrar novio… -el chico calló de repente. El gesto de Megumi había cambiado por completo tras escuchar su última frase, y Sano sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-Vámonos, Misao. –dijo la pelinegra de forma calmada, lo que hizo que Sanosuke se asustase aún más. La había cagado pero bien.

-Escucha Megumi, yo lo sien-… -comenzó a decir Sano, levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella, intentando evitar que se marchase sujetándola por el brazo.

-Vete al infierno, Sanosuke. –Megumi cortó sus disculpas y escupió sus palabras con desprecio. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían normales con él tenía siempre que meter la pata hablando de más? Estaba claro que nunca podría llevarse bien con el quiromasajista.

Sanosuke miró suplicante a Misao, esperando que la adolescente le echase un cable antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás y Megumi atravesase esa puerta. Pero toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la joven fue un gesto negativo con la cabeza que indicaba que era mejor dejarlas marchar.

Megumi cogió su bolso y, sin perder ni un ápice de la dignidad que siempre tenía, salió del local, cerrando suavemente como si nada estuviese pasando. Misao le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Sano y siguió a su hermana mayor por la salida.

El local quedó en silencio y Sanosuke se derrumbó en la silla, suspirando. Sabía que la gente del local seguía mirándolo con curiosidad, pero le importaba más bien poco tirando a nada. ¿Cuál de sus crueles comentarios había sido el que había causado todo eso? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Desde el día que la vio en el karaoke, no pudo evitar notar que había algo en la chica que hacía que no pudiese dejar de buscarla por activa y pasiva, aunque ambos se detestasen mutuamente. Le dolía cuando sus palabras hacían que ella se alejase otra vez, porque tenía que volver a buscar su camino hasta ella, para luego volver a meter la pata. Sabía por su pelea anterior que a la Vixen no le gustaba hablar de su familia, al menos no con él, y cuando había hecho el comentario de su familia volvió a alejarse de él. Nota mental: no volver a mencionar nada más sobre su familia, nunca jamás en la vida.

Mientras tanto, Megumi avanzaba con un paso tan rápido de vuelta a su apartamento que Misao ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo. Sabía que su hermana mayor era bastante más reticente a hablar de temas familiares que ella, que se había pasado toda la mañana protestando sobre lo mucho que detesta a su padre entre plato y plato.

-Megumi, sé que no te gusta hablar de papá y mamá con gente que no conoces, pero Sano no podría haber sabido eso porque tú nunca se lo has dicho. Sólo era un comentario sin malicia, no seas así… -dijo la pequeña de los Hiko, que no tuvo respuesta alguna de su hermana. –No te puedes enfadar con él por hablar de una cosa cuando no sabe que no debería de hablar de eso, ¡no tiene sentido! –protestó. La verdad era que Sanosuke le había caído bastante bien, lo que había tirado por la borda el plan de su hermana de fastidiarle el desayuno al joven con la testarudez de su hermanita. No sabía mucho las intenciones del chico, pero sabía que no pretendía herir a su hermana.

Los intentos de persuadir a su hermana mayor para que cambiase de parecer no surtían efecto, y Misao suspiró frustrada. Suponía que tendría que sacar la artillería pesada, y no había nadie mejor para ayudarla que los amigos en común que Sanosuke y Megumi tenían. Sí, el pelirrojo y Kaoru sabrían qué hacer mejor que ella. "Una encerrona no suena nada mal… ¡al fin y al cabo siempre funciona en las películas!", pensó Misao, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro.

* * *

 _Author's note: Siento decirlo pero este pobre Sanosuke mete la pata hasta el fondo cada vez que abre la boca. En el siguiente capítulo (el cual espero subir antes de que termine el mes) habrá más sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, que sé que es la pareja favorita de muchos! Ahora contestaré los reviews que me habeís dejado (por millonésima vez, de nuevo gracias)._

 _ **lunaescorpio:** Luna, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad no esperaba que esta historia llamase la atención de alguien, por la pareja que es y por lo lenta que empieza. Intentaré integrar algunas escenas con pacientes en los próximos capítulos, gracias por la idea! Muchísimos besos y de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _ **Gabytsune:** hola! Intenté poner la pareja como tú me sugieres cuando subí el primer capítulo, pero como es la primera vez que uso para subir algo ando aún perdida y no sabía cómo! Intentaré arreglarlo en cuanto suba este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu sugerencia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo también!_

 _ **Cindy 04:** hola Cindy! muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que me levanta la moral ver cómo la gente se interesa por algo que yo he escrito! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note:_ Hola! De nuevo aquí otro capítulo, que a decir verdad he disfrutado escribiendo mucho porque por fin la historia empieza a formarse como yo quería. De nuevo, contestaré las reviews al final del capítulo, y de nuevo mil gracias por leer esta historia! Si tenéis sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber! Como todos sabemos, RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia. Disfrutad de este capítulo, y espero subir otro más pronto!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: And I know she'll be the death of me**

Kaoru reía mientras Sanosuke le contaba lo ocurrido durante el desayuno de fin de semana con Megumi y se lamentaba de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo por segunda vez con ella en menos de un mes. Mientras caminaban por el jardín que había antes de entrar al hospital, una muy entretenida Kaoru miraba compasiva al chico que estaba a su lado. Sabía perfectamente que tratar con su mejor amiga podía ser muy difícil a veces, por su personalidad y fuerte carácter, pero tenía que reconocer que Sano también tenía algo de culpa. "Son tal para cual, viven para fastidiarse mutuamente desde el primer momento que se conocieron", pensó la joven, mientras que dejaba que Sanosuke siguiera desahogándose, "pero he de reconocer que esta vez ha sido un poco brusco todo…".

Sanosuke estaba frustrado. Frustrado y enfadado. Consigo mismo y con ella. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a ella por ponerle tan fácil que pelease con ella o a él mismo por pasarse tres pueblos con sus malditas bromas. Tras mucho rogar a Kenshin y Kaoru al día siguiente de su pelea con la Vixen, estos le habían contado por qué Megumi se molestaba cada vez que Sano hacía alguna broma sobre sus padres. Se sentía muy culpable por haberle causado dolor innecesario con un tema tan delicado como era la muerte de su madre por cáncer, pero ella tampoco le había informado al respecto. En realidad, apenas la conocía, sólo sabía que era una sabionda insoportable a veces, y que tenía la figura y la melena más bonitas del mundo (pero eso nunca se lo iba a mencionar a nadie, ese secreto quedaba entre su imaginación y él). Desconocía por qué había decidido trabajar como doctora, o cuál era su comida preferida de la cafetería, o si alguna vez había llorado tras darle malas noticias a un paciente. Incluso tonterías típicas como cuál era su grupo favorito de música, o qué estación del año prefería. Esos pensamientos sólo conseguían que el agujero de culpabilidad que tenía en su estómago se hiciese aún más grande, y decidió dejar de pensar y empezar a actuar.

-Dime, Kaoru, ¿cuál es el menú de cafetería que se suele coger la Vixen cuando descansa para comer? –preguntó distraídamente, ya que aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. "¿Por qué no puedo evitar ponerme en su camino cuando ni siquiera nos podemos soportar el uno al otro?", volvió a pensar, mirando a Kaoru por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en el tren de camino al trabajo.

A la joven enfermera le había sorprendido que Sano formulara una pregunta tan trivial así de repente, pero decidió contestar sólo por saber a dónde quería llegar con ello.

-Bueno, pues… la verdad es que le encanta el Bentō que sirven en la cafetería, le gusta llevárselo a su consulta y… -de repente frunció el ceño. -¿De verdad vas a intentar comprar su perdón con comida? No todo el mundo tiene el cerebro en el estómago como tú, ¿sabes?

-No… No pensaba hacer eso –"aunque me has dado una idea estupenda, a todo el mundo le gusta la comida gratis".- Pero gracias por la información. Me gusta conocer los puntos débiles de mi enemigo. Ya sabes, así podré gastar todas las existencias que haya disponibles y haré que pierda los nervios una vez más. –contestó el joven, dedicándole su característico guiño de pícaro, consiguiendo el efecto contrario al esperado, ya que Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco.

Tras despedirse de Kaoru en los ascensores, Sanosuke se encaminó hacia su consulta bostezando durante todo el camino. Aunque no tenía queja alguna de su trabajo, los turnos de mañana eran peores que una bomba atómica para él. Entró a su consulta, no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo al otro extremo del pasillo. "Me pregunto si ya habrá entrado a trabajar…", pensó el joven fisio.

La mañana se le hizo bastante larga y dura, debido a que tenía un montón de pacientes que, por culpa del frío y la humedad del viento, veían resentidos sus músculos y necesitaban de su ayuda profesional. Le gustaba mucho trabajar con personas a las que podía ayudar, sobre todo con niños. Los niños le encantaban, y se sentía feliz cada vez que conseguía que un pequeño ser humano se sintiese mejor a pesar de sus problemas. Pero sin duda los más agradecidos eran las personas mayores, y sabía a ciencia cierta que más de una abuelita deseaba a Sanosuke como nieto, lo que evidentemente hacía subir su ya elevado ego.

Revisó con pereza la lista de pacientes del día, y comprobó con felicidad que ya había terminado. Justo cuando se disponía a quitarse la bata del uniforme y bajar corriendo a la cafetería para preparar lo que llevaba planeando toda la mañana, una de las enfermeras llamó al teléfono de la consulta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, estaba a punto de bajar a comer? –gimió lastimosamente al descolgar.

-Ha entrado un paciente de urgencias con un hombro dislocado y tú eres el único que no ha ido a comer ya. Cuanto antes le atiendas, antes podrás ir a llenarte la barriga. –contestó al otro lado de la línea la que seguramente era la enfermera menos simpática del centro.

-Está bien, está bien… Que pase… -aunque la enfermera no pudiera verlo, Sanosuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Se tiró de nuevo en la silla y dio un suspiro de molestia. Menuda hora del día había escogido esta persona para dislocarse un codo. Seguro había sido un niño pequeño jugando durante el recreo o algo por el estilo. Pero no podía estar más erróneo. Una joven de pelo negro y uniforme de colegiala entró en la sala sin tan siquiera llamar antes y le tendió un montón de papeles de Urgencias.

-Vaya, vaya, si va a ser verdad que tienes una carrera universitaria con esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes… -dijo Misao al sentarse en la silla que había enfrente de Sano, como si estuviera en su propia casa. –Puedes alargarte lo mucho que quieras, no es que me muera de ganas de ir a casa, sinceramente.

-Oh Dios, por qué me mandas a esta estúpida marmota que ni siquiera saber hacer gimnasia en clase. –murmuró con burla Sanosuke mientras ojeaba los papeles que Misao había traído. -¿Cómo demonios te has dislocado el hombro en clase? ¿Qué estabais haciendo, artes marciales?

-Me resbalé mientras saltaba al potro, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Haz tu trabajo y ni se te ocurra juzgarme, o se lo diré a mi hermana.

-Si yo tuviese como hermana a una pseudo-dictadora como ella también la usaría como arma. –rió Sanosuke, recordando a su propia hermana, que tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a dotes de dictadora. Siento no explayarme mucho, pero esta es la tercera dislocación que veo este mes y me muero de hambre. Será rapidito e indoloro. –comentó Sanosuke, levantándose de su silla e indicando a Misao que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Has hablado con mi hermana? Creo que aún sigue muy molesta contigo. –inquirió Misao, aguantando un quejido al sentir la mano de Sanosuke palpando el hinchado hombro.

-No, pero tampoco es que ella haya mostrado interés en hablar conmigo, la verdad. –contestó el joven.

-¿Por qué no le pides disculpas?

-Oye, yo no sabía que tu madre había muerto, lo cual siento mucho, por cierto. No puede enfadarse conmigo porque no sabía nada sobre la situación. –Sanosuke frunció el ceño, malhumurado.

-Cuando volvimos a casa se encerró en su habitación y podía escucharla llorar. –mencionó Misao bastante triste. Sin duda, era la que peor de las dos había llevado superar la muerte de su madre, y casi siempre estaba triste. Cada vez que alguien la mencionada Megumi volvía al estado de ameba en el que quedó tras la muerte de su madre, y esa vez no había sido para menos.

Sanosuke escuchaba atentamente a la adolescente, y justo cuando iba a recolocarle el hombro, Misao le dijo que Megumi había estado llorando, y de la sorpresa le encajó el hombro sin previo aviso, ganándose un gemido lastimero de la pequeña.

-¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado, sádico? Ya podías haber avisado antes de hacer esto… -se quejó Misao, frotándose su hombro ya bien colocado.

-No ha sido para tanto, quejica. Ponte hielo en el hombro para que baje el hinchazón en cuanto llegues a casa, y si notas molestia deberías volver a que te miren mejor eso, ¿de acuerdo? –Sanosuke firmó una receta rápidamente y se la extendió a Misao –si tienes dolor muscular por la noche, puedes tomarte una de estas. Ahora largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Como trates así a todos tus pacientes te vas a quedar sin ninguno… -murmuró entre dientes Misao, recogiendo su mochila y abriendo la puerta. –Nos vemos, perdedor. De todas formas aún tengo que visitar a mi hermana y a Kaoru. Espero que el doctor Shinomori esté por aquí... –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, notando cómo se encendían sus mejillas.

-Hasta nunca, enana. –Sano le dedicó un gesto de despedida antes de que la pequeña se perdiera de vista y cerrara la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sanosuke volvió a derrumbarse en su asiento. Había hecho llorar a Megumi, y aunque odiase admitirlo eso le dolía. Tal vez ella fuera un poco sensible, pero él carecía de sensibilidad. Él también sabía lo que era perder a una madre, y estar amargado por no poder volver a sentir ese amor maternal, pero lo había superado, y sentía que debía de hacer algo por Megumi para que ella también lo hiciera. Miró al techo, pensativo, y volvió a suspirar. Seguro que su madre aprobaría su buena acción.

Tras darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, y sin saber aún muy bien por qué demonios quería ayudar a alguien que ni podía ver como la Vixen, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y se encaminó a la cafetería para poner en marcha el paso 1 de su maravilloso plan.

Mientras hacía cola en la barra de pedidos de la cafetería reservada al personal del hospital, Sanosuke comprobó aliviado que el Bentō que Kaoru le había mencionado estaba en el menú del día. Compró dos (uno para él, y otro para Megumi) y subió corriendo hasta su planta de nuevo. Dejó uno de los menús en su consulta para comerlo tranquilamente más tarde, y escribió algo en una pequeña nota rápidamente. Cruzó el pasillo hasta encontrarse a sí mismo en frente de la puerta de la doctora Hiko y suspiró por millonésima vez en el día. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Megumi siempre se daba una ducha antes de volver a su consulta y esperar a Kaoru para ir a comer, así que entró con alivio al comprobar que la confiada doctora dejaba su puerta abierta. Cuidadosamente, dejó el Bentō encima de la mesa de la doctora, junto con la nota que había escrito. Tan pronto como terminó, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios, orgulloso de que por una vez iba a hacer algo bueno por la Vixen, demostrando que era algo más que un tipo molesto. Su sonrisa se borró de los labios hasta que se cruzó en el pasillo con Aoshi, el compañero de departamento de Megumi. Había algo en él que lo hacía detestable para Sano, y creía firmemente que el sentimiento era mutuo por las miradas que se echaron. Tan solo esperaba que no le hubiese visto salir del despacho de Megumi o su fabuloso plan se iría al garete.

-Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo, si no me suicido yo antes… -murmuró el joven, encerrándose en su despacho para disfrutar de su ansiado almuerzo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Megumi entró a su consulta bastante más relajada de lo que había salido. El fin de semana había sido un infierno para ella, y todo gracias al estúpido Gallito, y el día había empezado cargado de trabajo. No podía esperar para llegar a la cafetería y comerse un buen menú Bentō. Pero el día le aguardaba aún sorpresas y se encontró con ese mismo menú en su mesa. Lo cogió y comprobó que aún estaba caliente, así que lo dejó a un lado, aún extrañada, y descubrió que al lado de la caja había una nota. Cogió la nota con gran interés y leyó en voz alta.

-"Espero que te guste todo lo que hay en la cafetería, porque pienso traer algo del menú cada vez que pueda. –Anónimo".

Megumi frunció el ceño, confusa. ¿Quién demonios había sido? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué molestarse en hacer algo así? Apenas tenía amistad más allá de lo cordial con la gran mayoría del personal, así que la lista quedaba reducida a cero. Tal vez le preguntaría a Kaoru en cuanto fuese a su consulta para comer con ella. Aunque era bastante extraño, por primera vez desde ese desastroso desayuno con Misao y Sanosuke, Megumi sonreía de verdad, preguntándose con gran curiosidad quién podría ser su nuevo repartidor a domicilio.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Tengo algunas cosas que comentar aquí! Para la familia de Sanosuke me voy a basar en el manga, para que haya algún que otro paralelismo con la historia original (ojalá Sano y Megumi hubieran sido canon oficial, pero qué se le va a hacer...). También quiero dejar entrever el enamoramiento de Misao con Aoshi (aunque aún falta por desarrollar). Y sé que dije que intentaría meter a Kaoru y Kenshin, pero tendrá que ser para el próximo capítulo, lo siento! El Bentō, por cierto, es un pequeño menú compuesto de varias cosas (arroz, un poco de shushi, etc.) que se mete en pequeñas cajas dentro de bandejas para llevar y son bastante típicos tanto en el Japón real como en los animes/mangas.

Gracias una vez más por leer y ahora contestaré las reviews!

 ** _mary-animeangel:_** Como puedes comprobar, pienso continuar y aquí tienes un capítulo recién salido del horno! Aún no sé cada cuanto tiempo podré subir porque hace nada que empecé el curso universitario, pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible! Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ hola Luna! Me alegra volver a ver otro comentario tuyo! Yo personalmente también prefiero historias lentas y pausadas con desarrollo, pero entiendo que a mucha gente eso le parezca aburrido. En cualquier caso creo que la historia empieza a fluir bien y me gusta la forma que está tomando. Como puedes comprobar, Misao aún no deja entrever sus planes, pero tengo pensada la ocasión perfecta para que los ponga en marcha ya, y estará en la historia pronto (tal vez en el próximo capítulo, o un par más adelante). Sanosuke será para Misao el hermano que nunca tuvo, eso es algo que te puedo asegurar! De nuevo, gracias por leer mi fic y espero más comentarios tuyos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note:_ Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo! La verdad es que me ha sabido a poco, sobre todo el final, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar los detalles. También quiero volver a sacar pronto el punto de vista de Megumi, ya que también disfrutaba mucho metiéndome en su mente! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que leéis este fic y no dudéis en comentar lo que os plazca! Gracias de nuevo y espero que os guste! Desgraciadamente, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, como todos sabemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Conversaciones de ascensor**

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Sanosuke se volvió el desconocido repartidor de comida oficial de Megumi, y esto se notaba en el humor de ambos. Kaoru los observaba todos los días, y mientras Megumi parecía una mujer nueva, parloteando todos los días sobre su admirador y las notas que éste le dejaba con el menú (siempre caliente) todos los días, Sanosuke se veía taciturno y hasta parecía que pensaba por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

Kaoru lo había pillado con las manos en la masa un día que, muerta de la curiosidad, fue a la consulta de Megumi mientras ella se duchaba. Sanosuke estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y huir como siempre cuando Kaoru le cogió de una oreja a sus espaldas y se lo llevó a rastras de vuelta a su consulta, donde como siempre había dejado otra bandeja de comida idéntica a la que le llevaba a Megumi.

-¿Así que para eso me preguntas todos los días cosas sobre Megumi? Te va a matar en cuanto se entere de quién es su "cariñoso, bondadoso y bravo admirador". Creía que la odiabas y no la soportabas, ¿y ahora la cortejas de esta manera? Espero que sepas rezar, porque Megumi te va a matar…

-¡No estoy cortejando a nadie, enana! Sólo lo estoy haciendo esto a modo de disculpa. Ella no quiere hablar conmigo y está siempre malhumorada, así que no hace daño a nadie que esté de buen humor. Sólo lo hago para que esté más dispuesta a hablarme y que por fin pueda disculparme como es debido… -Sanosuke habló rápido para justificar sus acciones, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que lo delataría por completo.

-Y cuando te canses de jugar al admirador secreto, ¿cómo crees que Megumi va a reaccionar cuando sepa que tú, entre todos los doctores, enfermeros, chicos de cafetería y limpieza, eres el que le lleva la comida a su despacho? Si piensas que te va a dar un beso y os vais a casar, estás muy equivocado… -contestó Kaoru, que estaba bastante molesta con el joven. Megumi lo había pasado suficientemente mal como para que Sano la hundiera un poco más en la miseria. Y si Megumi se enteraba iba a enfurecerse mucho, para luego ponerse aún más triste de lo que ya estaba.

-No se puede enterar, ¿vale? Esperaré un tiempo para que se ablande lo suficiente como para pedirle disculpas y su admirador secreto se irá del hospital por traslado. Lo tengo todo pensado. –Sano sonrió a la enfermera mientras se daba toquecitos en la cabeza, pero eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¿Y a qué vas a esperar, a que se enamore de alguien que tú estás fingiendo ser para conseguir su perdón? Consigues su perdón por un lado y la destrozas por el otro, ¿o es que no te das cuenta? –Kaoru suspiró, cansada de intentar razonas con el cabeza de pollo. -¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero si no se lo dices tú antes de que sea demasiado tarde se lo diré yo. Te doy hasta la cena de Navidad para que se lo cuentes. –dijo Kaoru, antes de cerrar con un portazo. Razonar con Sanosuke era como razonar con una pared.

Sanosuke se derrumbó en su silla justo cuando Kaoru dio el portazo. Se dio unos cuantos golpetazos contra su mesa, como si eso le fuera a aclarar las ideas. La cena de Navidad que el personal del hospital estaba organizando era en dos semanas. Si Kaoru se lo contaba a Megumi, Sanosuke seguramente fuese asesinado a manos de la pelinegra antes de que llegasen los postres. Pero si él se lo contaba antes que Kaoru, el resultado sería el mismo sólo que antes. ¿De verdad su plan tenía tantos fallos? Buscaba el perdón de la Vixen y a la vez animarla un poco, pero si escuchaba a la voz de su conciencia (que a veces hablaba como Kaoru y otras como Kenshin) podía ver con claridad que a la hora de la verdad, le haría muchísimo daño. Pero cómo había sido tan estúpido…

El joven fisio sacó su teléfono móvil de su uniforme y marcó el teléfono de Kenshin. Necesita conferencia directa con su voz de conciencia nº1.

-Necesito que hagas eso que tú siempre haces y me ilumines con un asunto que tengo entre manos, Kenshin. –dijo Sanosuke en cuanto su amigo descolgó. Al otro lado de la línea, Kenshin suspiró.

-Tenía pensado ir a comprar regalos de Navidad para todo el mundo… ¿Puedes acompañarme en mis compras mientras hago eso que siempre hago? –replicó Kenshin, riendo.

Tras una breve negociación, Kenshin accedió a recoger a Sanosuke en el hospital y rápidamente colgaron para encontrarse en la consulta de Sanosuke. Como éste sabía que la comisaría donde trabaja Kenshin estaba a unos 30 minutos, apuró para comer rápido su comida (ya fría, gracias a la intervención sorpresa que le había preparado Kaoru) y darse una ducha rápida. Para cuando Kenshin había llegado a la consulta de su mejor amigo, Sano ya se había cambiado a ropa de calle y estaba listo para salir.

Sanosuke no quería decirle aún al pelirrojo cuál era su problema en el hospital, por si aparecía su voz de conciencia nº2 para volver a hacerle sentir culpable o Megumi, que era la raíz de todos sus problemas desde que había llegado a Tokio. Mientras esperaban el ascensor para salir del hospital, las dos chicas en las que Sano estaba pensando mientras fingía escuchar a Kenshin y su relato sobre el criminal que había atrapado esa mañana mientras trabajaba. Las mejillas de Kaoru se encendieron en cuanto vio a Kenshin, y eso hizo sonreír por dentro a Sanosuke. "Si la enana supiera que le tiene robado el corazón a este tonto le daría un infarto", pensó con malicia. Megumi iba charlando animadamente con Kaoru, y evidentemente Sanosuke también notó eso. Le gustaba verla así de animada, tanto que incluso parecía que él también se animaba. "Cuando las serpientes no escupen veneno son hasta bonitas…", pensó mientras observaba la figura sin uniforme de la doctora.

-¡Megumi! ¡Kaoru! Qué casualidad veros justo ahora. Sanosuke y yo vamos a hacer compras de Navidad, por si queréis acompañarnos. –dijo Kenshin, ofreciendo esa sonrisa honesta que solía brindar a casi todo el mundo.

-¡Hola a los dos! Nos encantaría ir, pero Kaoru y yo tenemos planeada una tarde de compras en busca de algo para la cena de Navidad del hospital. –contestó Megumi, sonriendo no sólo a Kenshin, si no que a Sanosuke también, lo que le sorprendió gratamente al joven.

Kaoru quiso decir algo, pero en lugar de eso miró a Megumi extrañada, ya que por primera vez desde que se conocían no había dicho nada despectivo a Sanosuke, ni éste la había provocado con un saludo desagradable. Algo de reconocimiento tenía que darle a su amigo, ambos estaban tolerándose mutuamente y Megumi estaba más alegre.

La puerta del ascensor de abrió, y los cuatro entraron rápidamente. En su interior sólo estaba el director Saito, que parecía que también había terminado por ese día. Sanosuke sintió escalofríos con la mirada juzgadora que el director le dirigió por su ropa, y decidió colocarse lo más alejado posible de él. Justo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, Aoshi entró rápido al ascensor también, empujando a Megumi en dirección de Sanosuke.

-Lo siento. –dijeron los dos a la vez. Megumi rió por la coincidencia, lo que descolocó a Sanosuke. ¿En serio estaba Megumi riéndose de una trivialidad con él?

Megumi se giró enseguida a Kaoru, que se encontraba hablando de trivialidades con Kenshin, para retomar su conversación con la joven, y Sanosuke se apoyó en la pared del ascensor, escuchando con atención.

-Hoy me ha vuelto a dejar otra nota junto al menú. Preguntaba que cuál era mi color favorito y si iba a llevar algo de ese color para la cena de Navidad. Ahora necesitaré encontrar algo de ese color, para sorprenderlo si aparece por ahí… -Sanosuke alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que su estúpida pregunta había causado ese efecto en ella. Vista así, la Vixen parecía una chica normal sin una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo.

Sanosuke sintió la mirada de su amigo y la de Kaoru y bajó la mirada al suelo. Juzgarlo en un ascensor era jugar sucio.

-Megumi, no sé si aparecerá en la cena de Navidad… Quizás te decepcionas y es uno de los doctores a punto de jubilarse y con pelo en las orejas… -dijo Kaoru a la otra chica, haciendo que ésta volviera a reír de nuevo.

-Voy a intentar pillarlo antes de eso. Siempre intento terminar antes de mi ducha para ver si lo pillo con las manos en la masa, pero no hay manera. Imposible que un doctor a punto de jubilarse sea tan sigiloso. –contestó Megumi, riendo de nuevo. "Qué listilla, tendré que apresurarme más la próxima vez si no quiero que me pille", pensó Sano.

Esa vez, la mirada de Aoshi fue la que se cruzó con Sanosuke. "¡Oh mierda! Es cierto que el autómata este me vio salir del despacho de Megumi la primera vez… Pero no creo que sospeche, ¿o sí? ¿Y si se chiva a Megumi y me asesina delante del director? Cálmate Sagara, devuélvele la mirada de macho alfa a Aoshi para que sepa que no le conviene delatarte", pensó Sano, levantando su flequillo con dos de sus dedos mientras miraba a Aoshi de la forma más intimidante que supo. Como respuesta, Aoshi levantó las cejas, y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

Un minuto más tarde, todos bajaron del ascensor. Sanosuke, aliviado por no tener que aguantar más miradas de reproche de sus amigos. Había tenido que comprobar de primera mano la renovada ilusión de Megumi y sin necesidad de consultarlo con Kenshin había decidido hacerle caso a Kaoru y ponerle fin a eso. Cuando más alto subiera, peor sería la caída, y volverían al punto de inicio o incluso a una situación peor. La cuestión era cómo confesar sin ser asesinado por Megumi, y tal vez ahí sí que pudiera ayudarle su gran amigo Kenshin.

Aoshi salió del ascensor rápidamente y las chicas tomaron la salida opuesta a Kenshin y Sanosuke, de los que se despidieron alegremente. El director Saito tomó el mismo rumbo que los dos chicos y justo antes de girar para el aparcamiento del hospital, Saito paró en seco delante de los dos jóvenes, girándose para encararlos.

-Sagara, si te veo una vez más con ese horrible accesorio que lleva en el pelo, haré todo lo posible para suspenderle de empleo y sueldo. ¿Entendido? –si de verdad había un Dios y un Diablo, Sanosuke estaba seguro que el Diablo tenía la misma voz que su director.

-Sí, señor… -dijo, sintiendo el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Una vez perdido de vista, y mientras ambos jóvenes cogían el tren dirección al centro de la ciudad, Kenshin comentó que más que un director parecía un dictador, haciendo reír a Sano. Pero a pesar de todas las amenazas, Sanosuke seguiría llevando su bandana antes y después de sus turnos, sólo por desatar la ira del jefe.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque sea más cortito y se haya quedado un final muy simple. El próximo será sobre la famosa cena de Navidad. Estoy deseando saber vuestras reacciones sobre si Megumi se enterará por Kaoru o por Sanosuke sobre quién es el chico de los menús y cómo de bien se lo tomará cuando sepa que es su archienemigo. Una vez más, gracias por leer y no dudéis en comentar!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ Luna cariño! Gracias por ser mi fiel comentadora en cada capítulo! Megumi no incluye a Sano en su lista de sospechosos porque ni le cree con el suficiente cerebro para idear tal trama! La sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando se entere de la verdad... Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note:_ Hola! Siento mucho la espera para los poquitos fans de esta historia. La universidad me carga a trabajos y apenas he tenido tiempo ni de pensar bien los detalles! De todas formas, para compensar un poco, aquí tenéis 6 páginas de word recién salidas del horno! He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, que creo que es bastante jugoso. Espero que lo disfrutéis todos! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y no dudéis en comentar cualquier detalle sobre la historia o sobre mi forma de escribir. Para mi es muy importante vuestra opinión! Por desgracia, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen y no gano ni un céntimo con esta historia, así que no me denunciéis!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Eres lo peor**

Megumi estaba muy nerviosa por la anual cena navideña del personal del hospital, lo cual era muy extraño en ella. En todos los años que llevaba en el hospital siempre había rechazado asistir de una forma u otra con excusas cada vez menos creíbles. La joven nunca había sido de socializar mucho, y menos aún en el trabajo. Pero ese año era diferente, lo sentía en sus entrañas. "Él" estaría allí, seguro. Se lo había dejado caer en algunas de las últimas notas que, como siempre, acompañaban el menú que dejaba en la consulta de Megumi.

Cada vez que tenía un rato libre, los pensamientos de la joven volaban e imaginaba como sería su misterioso admirador. Gracias a sus notas, había podido averiguar alguna que otra pista sobre su identidad, pero nada lo suficientemente relevante. Sabía que tenía una caligrafía bastante irregular, que a veces le hacía pensar que era como de niño pequeño. También sabía que era detallista, ya que siempre se andaba con cuidado para no ser descubierto y aun así, siempre dejaba la comida caliente y lista para comer, con cubiertos y servilleta incluidos. Y su olor… Solo había pasado una vez, pero se le había quedado muy marcado. La semana anterior a la cena, uno de los días que Megumi entró a su consulta corriendo, intentando descubrir a su particular admirador como siempre, notó algo distinto en el aire. Era olor de colonia para hombre, podía distinguirlo a la perfección. Era un olor tan agradable, pero a la vez fuerte, y parecía que acababan de rociar la habitación con ese olor, aunque solo podía notarlo cerca de su escritorio. Ilusionada, pensando que por fin su admirador se iba a dejar ver, recorrió la consulta con su mirada, sin encontrar a ningún príncipe encantador con un ramo de rosas rojas esperándola. Suspiró resignada, y cogió su comida para volver a salir de la habitación y buscar a Kaoru para comer con ella.

Era viernes, y por fin la jornada había terminado en el turno de mañana del hospital. Megumi iba en dirección a la entrada del hospital como siempre a Kaoru para caminar juntas hasta el aparcamiento, donde como de costumbre se despedían hasta la próxima vez. Tras haber insistido a la joven enfermera un millón de veces, Kaoru se había armado de valor y le había pedido a Kenshin ser su acompañante en la cena de personal del hospital, a lo que como era de esperar aceptó encantado. Megumi sabía que de todas formas el policía hubiese ido, ya fuese invitado por ella misma o por el Cabeza de Pollo, pero era mucho más fácil para todos que Kaoru y Kenshin avanzasen algo en su relación, aunque fuera a paso de tortuga. Ese pensamiento le llevó a pensar en el cabeza de pollo, ¿iría con alguna de sus más que sabidas conquistas? Seguro que no sería capaz de ello, si el director Saito lo veía aparecer con alguna chica que no diese la talla en una cena tan importante para él seguro lo mataba allí mismo bajo el árbol de Navidad. Aunque, según le había dicho Kaoru, Sanosuke estaba pretendiendo a una chica del hospital, y la cubría de regalos siempre que podía. Eso dio respuesta a la pregunta de por qué Sanosuke se mostraba tan nervioso esos últimos días. Cada vez que los cuatro amigos se reunían, Megumi lo veía esquivando la mirada de todos, mirando nervioso a todos lados y acabándose yendo pronto, siempre con excusas excesivamente estúpidas hasta para él. Era un hombre cambiado, incluso había dejado de responder a los insultos que Megumi le lanzaba gratuitamente, llegando al punto de hasta disculparse con ella cada vez que la ofendía de algún modo y ofreciendo temas de conversación normales cada vez que se encontraban. "Si se hubiera comportado así desde un principio, incluso podríamos ser buenos amigos ahora…", pensó Megumi, encaminándose a la salida, donde Kaoru la esperaba impaciente. La pelimorena apartó de sus pensamientos al joven moreno, y saludó con la mano a su mejor amiga, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Megumi, tienes que venir esta tarde conmigo de compras. No tengo nada lo suficientemente bonito para ponerme este sábado para la cena y no puedo dejar que Kenshin me vea con cualquier cosa. Qué crees que me sentará mejor, ¿algo tradicional o algo más atrevido y moderno? Tampoco sé si debería de maquillarme mucho, no quiero que se note mucho que quiero sorprenderlo… -Megumi sonrió para sus adentros. Le entretenía mucho ver a su amiga así de nerviosa por alguien a quien llevaba viendo casi todos los días durante unos tres años.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a comprar algo para la cena. Yo también tengo que ir de compras, así que no me importa asesorarte. Y no estés tan nerviosa, a Kenshin le gustarías hasta con un saco de patatas puesto de vestido. –Megumi rió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, y Kaoru hinchó los mofletes, enfadada.

-Ni siquiera sé si le gusto de verdad o solo aceptó porque le doy pena… Pero de acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda. ¿Tú estás nerviosa? ¿Te ha vuelto a dejar una nota hoy? –preguntó Kaoru a su amiga.

Megumi se sonrojó levemente y asintió, tendiéndole una nota a su compañera de trabajo y amiga. Ésta la cogió de golpe y leyó rápidamente, suspirando al terminar.

-Megumi, sé que está mal que diga esto siendo una de tus mejores amigas, pero… igual no deberías de hacerte tantas ilusiones. Es decir, quizás no es alguien como tú esperas y te puedes llevar una decepción. –dijo la enfermera, devolviéndole la nota a su amiga.

-Seguro que será como yo espero, ¿por qué si no iba a esforzarse tanto durante tanto tiempo sin mayores intenciones? –contestó Megumi, sonriendo mientras releía la nota, que decía: "no puedo esperar a ver cómo irás vestida a la cena de personal. Seguro que tu elegancia hace sombra a las demás mujeres del restaurante".

-Ojalá que sea así, de verdad que lo espero. –repuso Kaoru, cogiendo del brazo a su compañera y volviendo rápidamente al tema de su vestido para la cena.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperar, Megumi recibió mil y una llamadas de Kaoru pidiendo su consejo sobre vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, y hasta qué comida tomar al mediodía para que su estómago no pareciese hinchado. Las llamadas de Kaoru conseguían calmar los propios nervios de Megumi, que se moría de ganas por saber si su admirador haría aparición esa noche. Tras la tarde de compras de las dos chicas, ambas se reunieron con los dos chicos de su pequeño grupo en un karaoke para tomar una copa, y el pelirrojo se ofreció a recoger a Kaoru en casa, mientras que Sanosuke se había ofrecido a recoger a Megumi con la excusa de que no estaba bien que fuese en taxi ella sola hasta el restaurante. La chica aceptó a la extraña petición, y acordaron en que el fisioterapeuta pasaría a recogerla en su casa una hora antes de la cena.

Tras volverse loca buscando algo ni muy elegante ni demasiado informal con lo que sorprender a su admirador, Megumi había encontrado el vestido perfecto para la cena. Se trataba de un vestido largo de color azul noche, que resaltaba su delgada pero firme figura y contrastaba con su pálida piel. Decidió dejar su pelo negro y liso recogido en un sencillo moño, y no jugó mucho con el maquillaje, resaltando solo sus ojos con un tono negro y sus labios pintados de color rojo carmesí. Justo cuando estaba colocándose el collar y alguna pulsera bonita como complementos, el timbré sonó y Megumi corrió hacia la puerta para abrir.

Tenía que reconocer que Sanosuke estaba molestamente elegante. Su traje gris oscuro combinaba perfectamente con la corbata gris metal que llevaba, lo que indicaba que seguramente había recibido ayuda de cierto pelirrojo para combinar. Para agrado de Megumi, había dejado su bandana roja en casa, y su pelo rebelde caía por su cara, marcando sus rasgos. Hasta incluso llevaba zapatos, alejándose de las características deportivas que llevaba siempre. En su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas que tendió a Megumi con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con su marca personal de galán.

-Son para ti, Megitsune*. Un pajarito me ha dicho que son tus favoritas. –dijo el joven, bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatos. –También estás muy guapa, seguro que hoy todos los hombres de la sala se pelearán por invitarte a un poco de champagne.

Megumi cogió las rosas y se quedó mirándolo con gran curiosidad. Era cierto que Sanosuke había dejado de buscarle bronca y que la trataba mejor (aunque lo de ponerle apodos no había cambiado para nada), y hasta incluso mostraba interés por ella como persona en lugar de solo hacerla enfadar. Pero de intentar ser civilizado a traerle flores y adularla por su aspecto… Extrañamente, su piropo y el detalle de las rosas hicieron que la joven se sonrojase, suerte que Sanosuke estaba mirando súper interesado sus zapatos y no notó su sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias, Sano… -el joven levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella usaba un apodo para hablarle sin la intención de insultarlo –La verdad es que no esperaba esto de ti… Son muy bonitas… -Megumi se apartó de la entrada, invitándolo a pasar mientras ultimaba los toques y ponía las flores en un jarrón con agua.

Ya en el coche, Sanosuke no paraba de presumir del modelo de coche que se acababa de comprar, y hablaron de muchas cosas, como quién iba a emborracharse primero o si habría algún lío entre compañeros de trabajo. Rieron y tan solo se insultaban como competición para ver cuál era el insulto más estúpido. Para Megumi, era la primera vez a solas con Sanosuke sin que le hirviese la sangre y gritarle o le diesen ganas de alejarse de él mientras discutían, y eso le reconfortó de alguna forma. "Ojalá que mi admirador aparezca hoy y no discuta ni una sola vez con él desde el primer momento, no como con este tonto…", pensó Megumi, mientras observaba a Sanosuke entrar en pánico por no saber activar el parabrisas y se mofaba de él.

Por fin llegaron al restaurante, y tras aparcar en la zona entraron con rapidez en el local, compartiendo el mismo paraguas porque Megumi había olvidado el suyo con las prisas. Nada más entrar, se encontraron a una bellísima Kaoru, hablando entretenidamente con Kenshin, ambos ya sentados en una de las mesas. De camino a las mesas, Megumi saludó a un distraído Aoshi que bebía solamente agua, además de a más personal del hospital. Kaoruo se mofó sin maldad del nuevo peinado de Sanosuke, mientras hacían bromas sobre la sorpresa que se llevaría el director Saito cuando lo viese. Poco a poco, todas las mesas se fueron llenando y el director Saito pronunció un pequeño discurso que se notaba que no quería pronunciar desde la mesa principal, donde estaban todos los altos cargos del hospital. La cena dio comienzo y los cuatro amigos dejaron de hablar para comer de sus platos. Entre bocados, bromeaban de vez en cuando, y los vasos se llenaban de vino, cerveza y champagne. Miraban sorprendidos al director, que fumaba sin ningún descaro dentro del local, y se reían de la gente que ya iba un poco borracha. Poco a poco, la gente iba terminando de comer, y los encargados del restaurante prepararon para los asistentes un pequeño karaoke. Las chicas se levantaron a cantar por iniciativa de Kaoru (la cual ya tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol), mientras que Kenshin y Sano se quedaron en la mesa charlando.

-Sano… ni Kaoru ni yo queremos delatarte, y lo sabes. Pero si no le dices a Megumi que eres tú su admirador falso tendremos que decírselo nosotros… -le dijo Kenshin a su amigo, mientras éste miraba su copa con grandísimo interés.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Intenté decírselo en el coche, pero no pude… Parece tan feliz y sonriente, no quiero ser yo el causante de que deje de ser feliz… -dijo Sanosuke, bebiendo un trago más de su copa de vino.

-Simplemente confiesa que eres tú y cómo te sientes. Tal vez ella sienta algo por ti también. No para de comentar lo mucho que has cambiado para bien últimamente. –contestó Kenshin, quitándole la copa a su amigo y sonriéndole. –Vamos, tienes que se valiente por una vez y confesarle la verdad. No puedes alargar la mentira más tiempo y lo sabes. ¡Casi te pilla hace unos días!

Sanosuke asintió, recordando la vez que se tuvo que esconder debajo del escritorio de la doctora y rezar para que no comiese su almuerzo ahí y lo descubriese.

-Está bien, está bien… Iré a hablar con ella en cuanto termine de cantar con Kaoru… -dijo el joven, arrebatando de las manos de su amigo su copa y bebiendo de un trago lo que quedaba en el interior.

Sanosuke se levantó de la silla y fue en dirección al karaoke, donde varios de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban sentados, riendo y bebiendo. A pesar de lo que se le iba a venir encima en breves, Sanosuke no puso evitar sonreír con fuerza al ver a Kaoru tambaleándose agarrada a Megumi, mientras las dos "cantaban" entre risas y sin apenas saberse la letra. Cuando terminaron la canción y bajaron del pequeño escenario, Sano fue el que aplaudió más fuerte. Las dos chicas se acercaron a él, y como Kaoru no dejaba de preguntar por Kenshin, el moreno le indicó dónde se encontraba.

Se vio a solas con Megumi, y le preguntó si podían hablar en un sitio más calmado. Megumi asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, mientras miraba a todas las direcciones. Una vez fuera, Sanosuke se apoyó en la fachada del local, mientras que Megumi se sentó enfrente de él en un pequeño banco.

-¿Qué te pasaba ahí adentro? No dejabas de mirar a todos lados… -preguntó Sanosuke, intentando alargar lo máximo posible su confesión.

-Estaba intentando localizar a mi admirador… En su última nota dijo que vendría, pero si ha venido no se ha acercado a mí aún. –dijo la doctora, visiblemente decepcionada. "Allá vamos… Que el Karma me perdone por esto…", pensó Sanosuke.

-Megumi, yo… Respecto a eso… Cre-creo que se quién es tu admirador. –dijo Sano, mirando automáticamente al suelo, como cada vez que estaba avergonzado u ocultaba algo.

Megumi miró al joven que tenía delante con sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a saber Sanosuke quién era su admirador? A no ser que fuera alguien de su departamento.

-¿Lo conoces? Dímelo, por favor, necesito saber quién es ya. Pero también me tienes que decir quién es la chica de la que Kaoru dice que estás enamorado. –le respondió Megumi, levantándose para colocarse al lado del chico y darle un codazo cariñoso.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, la enana te ha mentido.

-Ya, claro… Si no me lo quieres decir allá tú, pero lo que sí que me tienes que decir si lo sabes es quién es mi admirador.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Sanosuke levantó la mirada del suelo y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Megumi. Se veía tan bella con ese recogido y esos labios, tan solo esperaba que no llorase cuando supiese la verdad. –Tu admirador soy yo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no es para nada lo que tú te piensas. Estabas muy enfadada conmigo por lo de aquel día cuando fuimos a desayunar juntos y tu hermana, y no sabía qué hacer, así que le pregunté a Kaoru sobre tus aficiones y tu comida favorita y demás y comencé a colarme en tu consulta mientras te duchabas y dejarte un menú y una nota a modo de disculpa, solo para que me perdonases por haber mencionado a tu familia… Te lo iba a decir desde el primer momento, y nunca pensé que iba a pasar tanto tiempo sin que me descubrieses, pero n-no pensé con claridad y… -Sanosuke levantó la mirada del suelo y la miró brevemente a los ojos de nuevo. –Megumi, yo… lo-lo siento de verdad. No quería que esto pasara y sobre todas las cosas, no pretendía hacerte daño con esto. La verdad es que yo…

Justo cuando Sanosuke iba a decir algo que llevaba unos días comiéndole por dentro, se vio interrumpido por la bofetada que Megumi acababa de propinarle, cargada con tanta rabia que lo hizo enmudecer al instante. "Me lo merezco", pensó el joven, levantando la vista de sus zapatos por tercera vez en la noche para mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos que habían pasado de estar llenos de alegría y vida a estar llorosos y apagados. "Es culpa mía, si no hubiera jugado a las notas nunca habría pasado…", pensó Sanosuke, mientras veía a Megumi correr hasta el interior del local. Quería perseguirla, correr tras ella y decirle que lo sentía mucho, y que de verdad quería enmendar su error, y también quería confesarle que actuaba así porque ella le volvía tan loco que ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, apoyado en la pared. De nada serviría ir tras ella, ya que podía volver a hacerle daño, y además que nunca creería sus palabras. Suspiró y en lugar de volver al interior, decidió ahorrarse las miradas de acusación de Kaoru y el silencioso reproche de Kenshin y se dirigió hasta su coche para volver a casa. Sabía que Megitsune estaría en buenas manos con los demás, y no quería causarle más dolor con su presencia allí. ¿Podría perdonarlo algún día? Ni siquiera lo iba a intentar. Estaba claro que cada vez que él se acercaba a la joven, ella salía herida de una forma u otra. Y no iba a permitir que eso pasase nunca más.

* * *

 _Author's note_ : oh Sanosuke, la que has liado... Pobre Megumi... Y estad muy atentos a Aoshi, porque va a cobrar un poco de protagonismo, y allí donde está Aoshi, estará Misao! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo! Lo único que tengo que remarcar es que puse un asterisco al lado de Megitsune para que hacer una anotación aquí y decir que ese el apodo que Sanosuke tiene para ella en la historia original (una mezcla de Megumi y Kitsune). No dudéis en comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo episodio!

 _ **lunascorpio**_ : Hola Luna, mi lectora fiel! Como ves, Sanosuke es un hombre de palabra, pero creeme que no se dará por vencido! Tengo muchas ganas de introducir a Sanosuke en un ambiente familiar, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar a que la historia avance un poquito más. Me alegro que te gustase el anterior capítulo, y de corazón espero que leas este!

 ** _foko_** : hola! muchísimas gracias por la review, y me alegra que te guste la historia! Espero que este disfrutes este capítulo también!


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Espero que os agrade ver un capítulo nuevo tan seguido! Dejé este capítulo a medias cuando escribí el anterior y me sentía inspirada para terminarlo. Es un capítulo que me ha encantado escribir y en el que pasan cosas muy importantes, así que estad atentos! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todo aquel que lea esta historia, y no dudéis en comentar! Por desgracia, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no hago ni un céntimo con esta historia. Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Último adiós**

-Megumi, abre la puerta. Sabemos que estás ahí y tú sabes que entraremos por la fuerza si es necesario. –repitió por tercera vez Misao, golpeando la puerta del apartamento de su hermana mayor. –Kaoru y yo estamos muy preocupadas, Megumi…

La pequeña de los Hiko suspiró y miró a la mejor amiga de su hermana, buscando algo de apoyo moral y una estrategia para que su hermana abriese la puerta. Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó la puerta, mucho más fuerte que Misao.

-Megumi, te juro que como no abras esta puerta voy a llamar a Kenshin y hacer venir a las fuerzas especiales de la policía sólo para que abran la puñetera puerta. –dijo la enfermera, que dejó de golpear la puerta, esperando una reacción al otro lado.

Para sorpresa de las dos chicas, la puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando entrever a una demacrada Megumi. Sus ojeras hacían denotar que no había dormido mucho, y sus rojos negros estaban hinchados y llorosos. Kaoru y Misao entraron y volvieron a cerrar la puerta, siguiendo a Megumi por el pasillo de su apartamento hasta la sala de estar. La joven pelinegra se tiró al sofá, enterrando la cabeza entre cojines e ignorando a las otras dos chicas de la sala. Misao se sentó al lado de su hermana y comenzó a acariciar su pelo largo y negro.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Megumi? Han pasado ya tres días desde la cena… -dijo en voz baja. Megumi se aferró con más fuerza aún a los cojines que presionaba sobre su cara y sollozó, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase.

-Megumi… Necesitamos que nos digas algo, que te desahogues… No nos gusta verte así. Kenshi está muy preocupado por ti, echa de menos traerte cena casera preparada por él… -dijo Kaoru, que estaba de rodillas junto al sofá donde estaban Misao y Megumi. –Incluso Aoshi está preocupado por ti, piensa que es algo relacionado con tu salud porque nunca antes habías faltado más de un día al trabajo… -la mención de Aoshi hizo que Misao diese un respingo, pero Kaoru no tenía ánimos de reprimir a la adolescente. –Sano… Sanosuke te espera todos los días en la entrada del hospital antes de que empiece su turno, y siempre se queda un rato en la puerta de tu consulta cuando termina su turno. Kenshin dice que viene todos los días aquí, a tu apartamento, y que se pasa horas hablando con la puerta, hasta que es demasiado tarde y se marcha.

Kaoru cogió una de las manos de su amiga y espero a que reaccionase de algún modo. Solo quería que Megumi dejase de llorar, y que dijese cualquier cosa, aunque fuese para maldecir al estúpido cabeza de pollo. Pero solo sollozaba debajo de todos esos cojines, como si ni Misao ni Kaoru estuviesen allí.

-¡Basta ya, Megumi! Tienes que contarnos lo que pasó y cómo te sientes. No puedes pasarte la vida lloriqueando por culpa de ese cabezota inútil bueno para nada. ¿Sabes qué? Mamá no estaría nada orgullosa de tu comportamiento, ella nunca hubiera aprobado que te pasases la semana antes de Navidad llorando por un hombre. Y mucho menos un hombre como Sanosuke.

Misao sabía lo que se hacía, y consiguió que su hermana reaccionase por fin. Megumi levantó la cabeza de los cojines y se incorporó, mirando a su amiga y a su hermana, abrazándose a la segunda.

-Yo… Lo siento tanto, Misao… Kaoru, lo siento… Yo… -Megumi ahogó otro sollozo, pero poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que fue capaz de hablar otra vez. –Ya sé que mamá no aprobaría mi comportamiento, pero no puedo evitarlo… Duele. –una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla, y Kaoru la limpió con la palma de su mano, sonriéndole a Megumi.

-Por supuesto que duele, pero tienes que sacarlo, y no dejarlo dentro de ti. Estamos aquí para apoyarte, ¿de acuerdo? –contestó Kaoru, sentándose al otro lado de Megumi, cogiendo su mano de nuevo. -¿Qué pasó exactamente? Sanosuke no ha dicho nada al respecto… -Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta.

Tanto Kaoru como Misao sabían que Sanosuke estaba detrás de las notas y la comida desde el primer momento y eso hacía que se sintieran muy culpables por no haber advertido a Megumi antes. Kaoru nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos y que las consecuencias serían tan desastrosas. Por otro lado, Sanosuke no había dicho ni palabra respecto al tema, y lo poco que sabían era a través de Kenshin.

Megumi suspiró y contó su versión de la historia. Cómo Sanosuke había ido a buscarla a casa y el buen rato que pasaron como si nunca hubiesen empezado con mal pie hasta llegar a la cena, como Sanosuke la apartó del resto de la gente porque tenía algo importante que decirle, y como le destrozó el corazón cuando confesó que la persona de los anónimos era él, y lo que era peor, que no sentía nada de lo que había escrito en esas notas, que sólo las había escrito para tener el perdón de Megumi por sus anteriores peleas.

-A pesar de que no sabía quién era la persona de las notas, yo… creía que eran tan sinceras las palabras que dejaba escritas, creía que era real… Y en el fondo no me importaba quién fuese, sólo esperaba que esas palabras fuesen ciertas… -Megumi fijó la mirada en una pequeña caja que había depositada en la mesa. –Yo sólo quería que fuese algo real, que alguien pensara esas cosas tan bonitas sobre mí hacía que me enamorase sin tan siquiera saber quién había detrás de esas palabras… -la doctora volvió a sollozar y Kaoru la abrazó con fuerza.

Misao cogió con curiosidad la caja que había mirado su hermana, y al abrir la tapa descubrió un montón de notas, de distintos colores y escritas con distintos tipos de bolígrafo. Era evidente que alguien tan desordenado como Sano no podía ni usar siempre el mismo tipo de papel y bolígrafo. Leyó las notas una por una, mientras Kaoru traba de consolar sin éxito a su hermana. La letra de Sanosuke era un desastre, tenía que reconocerlo, pero sus palabras eran dulces, y se deshacía en cumplidos hacia su hermana. Cualquiera que recibiese ese tipo de notas hubiese pensado igual que Megumi. Cerrando la caja de nuevo, la metió dentro de su mochila sin que su hermana la viese. Dentro de su cabeza había nacido otra de sus brillantes ideas, y no podía esperar a compartir su plan con Kaoru y Kenshin.

Tanto la adolescente como la enfermera pasaron la tarde con Megumi, intentando sobre todas las cosas hacerla reír. Tras conseguir que se diese una ducha, y arrancarle la promesa de que volvería al trabajo al día siguiente, dejaron el apartamento de Megumi, prometiéndole que mañana se verían de nuevo. Justo cuando las dos chicas cerraron la puerta del apartamento, el teléfono móvil de Megumi sonó, y para su sorpresa no era una de las mil llamadas de Sanosuke.

-¿Si…? –dijo a modo de saludo, aún extrañada por la persona que la llamaba.

Ya fuera del apartamento, Kaoru tomó la delantera y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, camino de salir del edificio, Misao cogió su coleta de pelo y tiró de ella para pararla. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que hablar con Kenshin. He descubierto algo muy importante. –dijo Misao, echando a correr hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la vivienda del pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado, maldita mocosa? –ladró Kaoru, frotándose el pelo. –Tampoco hacía falta que me tirases del pelo, con un simple gesto te hubiese entendido…

Misao puso sus ojos en blanco ante las quejas de Kaoru, mientras tocaba con insistencia el timbre de la puerta. Kenshin abrió casi al instante, sorprendido por ver a las dos chicas en la entrada de su casa.

-Misao, Kaoru… ¿Necesitáis algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las dos chicas. –SI queréis saber de Sanosuke ya os he dicho que él me pidió que…

-No se trata de eso, ¡escucha atentamente! Sanosuke te mintió, nos ha mentido a todos siempre, igual que la tonta de mi hermana. Se quieren, los dos, ¡se quieren tanto que se odian! –exclamó la adolescente, mostrando la caja a sus dos amigos. –Están aquí, todas y cada una de las notas que Sanosuke mandó a mi hermana. ¡Ella se enamoró de él, porque él estaba enamorado de ella! No hay más que leerlas. –Kenshin le arrebató la caja de las manos a Misao, haciendo que ésta frunciese el ceño.

-Misao, tienes que devolver esta caja a Megumi. Es un asunto entre ella y Sanosuke y no creo que sea muy ético que…

-A la porra con tu ética, Kenshin, este no es uno de tus casos en la policía. –Kaoru arrebató a Kenshin la caja de la misma forma que él hizo con Misao.- Son nuestros amigos y tenemos que ayudarlos. Primero hay que leer las notas, necesito saber si no es sólo imaginación de Misao…

Los tres amigos leyeron las notas de una en una, y a cada nota que leían se hacía más claro que en esas palabras había sentimientos imposibles de fingir.

-Maldito cabeza de pollo, ¿por qué mentiría respecto a sus sentimientos? Megumi le hubiese correspondido desde el primer momento si él se hubiese mostrado así de primeras… -dijo Kaoru, una vez que terminó de leer y releer las notas.

-Sanosuke nunca ha sido de mostrar lo que siente, y menos con las chicas… -repuso Kenshin. –Pero sigo pensando que esto es algo que ellos dos deben resolver por sí mismos y que no… -un codazo en las costillas de parte de Misao fue suficiente para hacer callar al policía.

-¿Y que se sigan destruyendo entre ellos como llevan haciendo desde que se conocieron? Ni hablar. –Misao cogió la caja con las notas y la metió en su mochila. –Tenemos que pensar algo para solucionar esto. Es evidente que ellos no van a hacer nada y somos los únicos que pueden ayudarles.

En ese momento el teléfono de Misao comenzó a sonar, y a esta se le cambió la cara de excitación por la aventura a terror infinito.

-Es papá… Será mejor que me largue si no quiero que me caiga otra bronca. ¡Pensad qué podemos hacer para ayudar! –dijo la adolescente, saliendo velozmente por la puerta del apartamento y dejando a una sonrosada Kaoru a solas con Kenshin.

Un par de horas más tarde, en el otro extremo del bloque, un derrotado Sanosuke salía del ascensor para dirigirse al apartamento de Megumi y tener un monólogo con la puerta de su apartamento. Había intentado por todos los medios hablar con ella, intentar desenredar la maraña de sentimientos que tenía hacía ella. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, sólo sabía que se había intensificado durante el tiempo que estuvo engañándola y que no sabía qué hacer para llegar hasta ella una vez más y no hacerle daño en el intento. Esos pensamientos llevaban quemándolo por dentro desde que ella le pegó aquella bofetada y salió corriendo, así que había decidido hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho: darse por vencido. Aunque aún no había dicho nada ni a Kaoru ni a Kenshin, Sanosuke ya había escrito y firmado una carta de renuncia al director Saito, y tenía un billete de sólo ida a Nagano, donde intentaría encontrar un trabajo.

Sanosuke no quería renunciar a su carrera Tokio, ni a sus pacientes, ni a los amigos que tenía, y tampoco quería renunciar a ver a Megumi a diario. Pero sabía que el daño que le había hecho esa vez estaba lejos de poder ser reparado, y que ella no quería ni escuchar sus explicaciones ni una vez más. Si renunciaba a su vida en Tokio, Megumi volvería a estar tranquila sin su presencia diaria, y así dejaría de hacerle daño y le daría una oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad. La relación entre ellos había sido un imposible desde el principio, y Sanosuke iba a reconocer la derrota. Por eso mismo se encontraba allí, para intentar que, aunque sólo fuese por esa vez, Megumi lo escuchase y quedase tranquila sabiendo que él iba a salir de su vida definitivamente.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, Sanosuke tardó en reaccionar cuando vio a Aoshi cruzando el pasillo en la dirección contraria a la que él iba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando consiguió reaccionar y se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo, a medio camino entre el apartamento de Megumi. Aoshi, por su parte, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a Sanosuke, al que sólo le dedicó una de sus despectivas miradas. "¿Aoshi aquí? Pero qué demonios…", pensó el joven fisio, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos. "Si Aoshi está aquí, esto sólo puede significar una cosa…", ese pensamiento lo hizo dar una leve carcajada, riéndose de sí mismo y de lo estúpido que era todo. Se dio un tiempo a sí mismo para analizar una vez más la situación y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a la salida del edificio. "Ni siquiera merezco que me diga adiós…", pensó, volviendo al frío aire de Tokio, tal vez por última vez.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ ¿Qué os aparecido? He sufrido mucho escribiendo tanto como el punto de vista de Megumi como el de Sanosuke. El siguiente capítulo estará básicamente enfocado en Megumi, y por fin la familia Hiko al completo harán su aparición! Recordad que es Navidad en esta historia y todos sabemos que es una época estupenda para amoríos (tengo mis ojos en Kenshin y Kaoru). Una vez más (me repito demasiado, lo sé), muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Cindy 04:**_ Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya servido para ver qué se trama con Aoshi, y en el próximo te prometo que habrá más amor entre Kaoru y Kenshin! Aunque me temo que Sanosuke y Megumi tardarán un poco más en estar cara a cara... Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

 _ **lunascorpio:** _ Luna mi fiel lectora! Como puedes ver, nuestro pobre Sano ha tirado la toalla, pero esperemos que se solucione todo pronto gracias a ciertos personajes... jajajaja Un beso enorme, espero que te guste este capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Vuelvo a la carga con un capítulo bastante largo! Espero que os guste, porque en mi opinión pasan cosas muy importantes y que aclaran muchas cosas. Disfruté mucho escribiendolo, así que espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis leyendo! Prometí que implicaría más a Kaoru y Kenshin, pero tendrá que esperar hasta más adelante, lo siento! Por desgracia, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no hago dinero con esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer, y no dudéis en comentar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Reconciliaciones**

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Pero qué tontería es esa, Sanosuke? –preguntó Kaoru con un tono al borde del grito, salpicando gotas de té por toda la mesa a la vez que agitaba sus manos. –No te puedes ir por eso, solo tienes que hablar con ella y… -la joven enfermera se silenció al ver la mano de Sanosuke en alto.

-No, Kaoru, lo siento mucho pero es la única opción. Desde que llegué aquí no he dejado de herir sus sentimientos, por alguna cosa u otra la Kitsune siempre acaba mal y no quiero que ella siga mal así sólo porque soy un egoísta y quiero quedarme. Ella estará mejor así, sin mí alrededor pudiendo atormentarla. –Sanosuke miró al suelo, como cada vez que le costaba decir la verdad o estaba nervioso. –No creo que lo comprendas, pero os irá mucho mejor a todos sin mí aquí.

-¿De verdad que es eso lo que quieres, Sano? –preguntó Kenshin, que hasta ese momento había permanecido impasible ante el anuncio de su amigo.

Sanosuke giró su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, que estaba sentado al lado de Kaoru. Claro que no quería irse. Quería quedarse allí, con ellos, y disfrutar de las fiestas navideñas. Pero sabía que para no hacerle daño a Megumi tenía que renunciar a ello. Le asustaba mucho verse sin trabajo, después de lo duro que había trabajado para conseguirlo (aún le daban escalofríos la entrevista que había tenido con Saito para conseguir el puesto), y le daba vergüenza volver a casa de su padre en tan poco tiempo. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería que su felicidad personal quedase en segundo plano, y su prioridad era la felicidad de Megumi. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Aoshi saliendo del apartamento de la doctora, y apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa. No sabía por qué le enfurecía tanto, cuando él era el menos indicado para ponerse celoso. Intentó apartar la idea de su cabeza y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban expectantes.

-De todas formas, es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, le di al director Saito mi carta de renuncia firmada en el hospital cuando pasé a recoger mis cosas. Me voy esta tarde, tan sólo me queda mandar las cajas de la mudanza y coger el coche para volver a casa de mi padre. Kenshin lo sabe de sobre, pero estáis más que invitados a venir a Nagano siempre que queráis, enana. –dijo levantándose, primero mirando al pelirrojo y luego mirando a su compañera. Dejó un poco de dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo encima de la mesa y dio la espalda a sus amigos. –Nos vemos… -dijo. "Tan cobarde eres que ni tan siquiera puedes mirarlos a los ojos mientras huyes…", pensó para sí mismo, saliendo de la cafetería donde había reunido a sus dos amigos.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Kaoru y Misao dejaron a Megumi de nuevo sola en su apartamento, y aunque su visita le había hecho bien y le había permitido dejar de pensar en Sanosuke, en cuanto se fueron Megumi se volvió a sentir vacía. Mientras se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo, volviendo a su posición fetal en la que se estaba antes de la visita de las otras dos chicas, la pantalla de su móvil se encendió, y para su sorpresa era Aoshi el que llamaba.

-¿Si? ¿Hay alguna emergencia que atender, Aoshi? –preguntó Megumi, intentando aclarar su voz, ronca de todos los llantos.

-No. Yo… Quería saber cómo te encuentras. Escuché que tuviste problemas en la cena del hospital con ese patán de Fisioterapia. –respondió Aoshi. Megumi quedó sorprendida al comprobar que su compañero de trabajo notaba más cosas de las que aparentaba y que se preocupaba por ella como amiga. –Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estoy disponible. –dijo el chico, sorprendiendo aún más a Megumi.

-La verdad es que no me vendría mal un amigo en estos momentos… -respondió Megumi.

-Mandame un mensaje con tu dirección y estaré allí lo antes posible. –dijo Aoshi antes de colgar, dejando a Megumi con la palabra en la boca. Aoshi era tan directo que a pesar de llevar conociéndolo desde hacía tiempo aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

Megumi le mandó la dirección de su apartamento y en apenas 15 minutos estaba tocando la puerta. Por un momento, Megumi pensó en no abrir, creyendo que tal vez sería Sanosuke de nuevo rogando por su perdón, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era Aoshi y le abrió la puerta. El joven se encontraba de pie, recto como un poste, y nada más abrir Megumi la puerta le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Espero que te gusten, recuerdo que una vez mencionaste que eran tus favoritas. –dijo Aoshi a modo de saludo, que como siempre tenía el semblante serio pero calmado. El gesto de las rosas le hizo revivir esa misma situación con Sanosuke, apenas unos días antes, y una nueva ola de tristeza la invadió.

Megumi le contó con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido con Sanosuke, empezando con las notas que le dejaba en el despacho todos los días, mientras que Aoshi solo asentía sin interrumpirla. Cuando la joven terminó de contar la historia, sus ojos estaban una vez más llenos de lágrimas, y Aoshi se acercó para abrazarla firmemente.

-Siento verte sufrir de esta manera, Megumi. A veces veía a ese patán actuar de manera extraña alrededor de tu despacho, pero nunca pensé que ocurría esto. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Ya sé que nunca hemos tenido mucha relación extra profesional, pero me gustaría que contaras conmigo como amigo, si es lo que necesitas... Te mereces a alguien mejor que ese patán, ¿sabes? –dijo, rompiendo el abrazo con la chica y secando sus lágrimas con su mano derecha, rozando levemente la mejilla de Megumi.

-Yo… Yo solo quiero sentirme amada por una vez, que alguien me ame de verdad… -dijo la joven posando su mano sobre la de Aoshi. –Estoy tan cansada de sufrir, Aoshi… -dijo, siendo interrumpida por los labios de Aoshi, que se habían posado en los suyos, besándola suavemente.

-Yo haré que te sientas amada, Megumi. –dijo Aoshi tras separar sus labios de los de la joven. –No dejaré que sufras más…

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una Megumi ajena a toda la situación se miraba en el espejo de la entrada de su apartamento preparándose para la comida pre-navideña que los Hiko preparaban en la casa familiar todos los años el día antes de Nochebuena. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado? ¿10, tal vez 11? La joven revisó su aspecto una vez más. Perfecta, siempre impecable, era lo único que le había exigido su padre en la vida. Eso, y ser obediente, a trabajar duro, a nunca discutir con un superior, a agradar a todo el mundo… Iba a ser la comida familiar más larga de la historia. "Tienes que hacerlo. Por ti, por Misao, por el abuelo y por mamá", pensó para sí misma, saliendo de su apartamento. El padre de Misao y Megumi podía ser un hombre difícil y estricto la mayoría del tiempo, y Megumi ansiaba desenterrar la bondad paternal que una vez lo caracterizó y que murió junto a su madre. Sólo necesitaba eso, el apoyo de su padre. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Sanosuke, lo que menos necesitaba era más rechazo por no ser la hija perfecta que su padre siempre le había exigido ser. Mientras guardaba el teléfono móvil en su bolso, la pantalla se encendió notificando la entrada de un mensaje de texto de Aoshi, pero decidió ignorarlo y esperar a volver a su apartamento.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Megumi se hallaba enfrente de la casa familiar, donde se habían criado ella y Misao. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba por allí para evitar enfrentamientos con su padre, pero esa casa estaba llena de buenos recuerdos, sobre todo relacionados con su madre y alguna que otra travesura de su hermana. La doctora dio un suspiro antes de tocar en la puerta, preparada para las miradas de su padre y esperando que su hermana la apoyase. Para sorpresa de la joven, el que abrió la puerta fue su abuelo materno, que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Dichosos los ojos, Megumi! –cada vez que Megumi veía al viejo Okina podía ver el paso del tiempo reflejado en sus ojos, que se encendían de alegría al ver a su nieta, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica. –Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. Esta sigue siendo tu casa, a pesar de lo que diga ese gruñón de mi nuero. –Okina siguió hablando, y Megumi se dejó abrazar por él. –Ve hacia el comedor, tu hermana debería de haber preparado ya la mesa.

Megumi asintió y caminó hasta el comedor, que seguía decorado de la misma forma que la última vez que visitó a su familia, aunque esa vez estaba decorada con motivos navideños que seguramente Misao había colocado. Siguió con la mirada a su abuelo, que se dirigía hacia el patio trasero de la casa, seguramente para anunciar a su padre su llegada. Había ruido en la cocina, donde suponía que Misao estaba, pero en lugar de ir en busca de su hermana, Megumi decidió esperar en el comedor. Una de las paredes del comedor estaba cubierta de fotografías, y les echó un vistazo, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección qué fotos eran. Había fotografías de Megumi sosteniendo a una recién nacida Misao, fotografías de Megumi con apenas 4 años intentando levantar el _bokken*_ de su padre, fotografías de Okina enseñando a caminar a Misao… Aquel muro de fotografías hacía entristecer a Megumi, ya que le hacía recordar el momento en el que su madre murió y su padre decidió retirar todas las imágenes donde aparecía su difunta esposa, como si nunca hubiera existido ella ni los momentos que habían compartido con ella.

Un estruendo proveniente de la cocina hizo a Megumi volver al presente y corrió hacia allí en busca de su hermana, a la que encontró enterrada entre un montón de ollas y sartenes.

-¡Megumi! ¿Qué tal si ayudas a tu hermanita a salir de esta trampa que Okina llama cocina? Llevo aquí todo el día porque aquellos dos se consideran demasiado hombres como para cocinar una comida pre-navideña. –dijo Misao, intentando incorporarse mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana de la cocina, donde se veía a Okina y al padre de las dos chicas hablando de espaldas.

-Menuda has liado tú sola… Tendrías que haber esperado a que llegase antes de cocinar, idiota… -Megumi rió, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse y poniéndose manos a la obra con la cocina.

-No es mi culpa que yo no sepa cocinar tan bien como tú, mamá apenas tuvo tiempo de enseñarme… -repuso Misao, frotándose la cabeza del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

Mientras terminaban de preparar la comida para todos, Misao charlaba distraídamente sobre el instituto y sus problemas, intentando animar a Megumi como siempre hacía. La pequeña sabía que su hermana aún estaba dolida por lo ocurrido por Sanosuke, y aunque se moría de ganas por decirle lo que había hablado con Kenshin y Kaoru sabía que no era un buen momento. Al poco terminaron de preparar el almuerzo y, mientras Megumi llevaba la comida al comedor, Misao salió al patio a avisar a su padre y a su abuelo.

A pesar de que desde la muerte de su madre la relación de Megumi con su padre no había ido muy bien, la joven doctora no pudo evitar sentir alegría al ver el rostro de su padre tras ese largo tiempo que habían estado sin apenas verse y hablar. A pesar de que sabía que a su padre no le gustaba, lo abrazó levemente, sonriéndole. Iba a intentar no discutir con él para no arruinar la comida, aunque sabría que la pondría a prueba con sus comentarios y preguntas.

-¿Qué tal estás, Megumi? –preguntó su padre de forma seca, rompiendo el abrazo de su hija y sentándose a la mesa.

-Muy bien, padre, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal estás tú? –respondió la joven, tomando asiento enfrente de su padre. –Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar un padre que ve a su hija apenas dos veces al año. –contestó su padre, mirándola fijamente, dejando claro que no le iba a dejar tregua.

Megumi escuchó a su hermana suspirar, seguramente porque opinaba lo mismo que ella, y entre las dos comenzaron a servir la comida. Mientras comían, Okina no dejaba de preguntar cosas a su nieta mayor sobre su trabajo y sus amigos, y esta respondía animadamente, permitiéndose incluso bromear con su hermana y reír a carcajada limpiar cuando ésta gruñía a su abuelo, mientras se lanzaban insultos de broma el uno al otro.

-Escuché a Misao hablar sobre que tenías un pretendiente, y Saito me ha dicho que los rumores sobre ti y él vuelan en el hospital, ¿quién es? –preguntó su padre, hablando por primera vez en toda la comida. –Supongo que invitarías a tu pobre padre a la ceremonia en caso de que por fin decidas casarte, ¿no?

-Seijuro, no creo que… -comenzó a decir Okina, pero su nuero lo cortó levantando la mano.

-Háblanos de tu pretendiente, Megumi. Me gustaría que lo trajeses a comer durante estas fiestas. Aunque tal vez dos veces seguidas viniendo a casa de tu padre sea demasiado para ti… -continuó hablando el padre de las dos chicas, mirando sin apenas pestañear a su primogénita. –Por lo que me ha comentado mi amigo Saito sobre ese bueno para nada, ¿Sanosuke es su nombre?, es solo un embaucador que ha intentado pretender a todas las doctoras y enfermeras del hospital.

Misao escuchaba atenta a su padre, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado con Okina sobre la vida personal de su hermana en voz alta sin pensar que su padre podría estar escuchando, y olvidando por completo que el jefe de su hermana y su padre eran buenos amigos.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo si tengo un pretendiente o no, y tampoco deberías prestar atención a los rumores, padre. –respondió calmadamente Megumi, sosteniendo los cubiertos con tanta fuerza que sus manos temblaban. –Pero sí, tengo un pretendiente, y no, su nombre no es Sanosuke, se llama Aoshi. –esa declaración hizo que Misao se ruborizase y se le resbalasen los cubiertos de las manos de la sorpresa, haciendo ruido al caer en el suelo. –Y no creo que sea conveniente seguir hablando de esto. Si me disculpáis, voy a salir a tomar el aire un poco, no voy a seguirte el juego, padre. –dicho esto, Megumi se levantó de la mesa y salió al patio trasero, seguida al minuto por su abuelo, que miró al padre de las chicas con severidad.

Misao suspiró y miró a su padre, que seguía con la vista fija en el asiento donde antes estaba Megumi.

-Papá… ¿no crees que es injusto cómo tratas a Megumi cada vez que viene? Siempre andas quejándote de que nunca viene a casa, pero es tu culpa de que ella no quiere venir. Megumi solo quiere ser una buena hija, y hace todo lo que le exiges que haga, y tú sólo la alejas con tus palabras. Siempre insistes en que tenemos que ser las mejores en todo, pero tú ni siquiera eres capaz de comportarte como un buen padre de verdad. –Misao se levantó de la mesa y pegó un golpe fuerte, haciendo que su padre por fin la mirase. -¿Sabes qué? Mamá estaría muy triste si pudiese ver cómo nos tratas, sobre todo a Megumi. –le dijo a su padre, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando que reaccionase de una vez.

La muerte de la madre de Misao y Megumi, Nanako, a causa del cáncer había sido un golpe muy duro para todos los miembros de la familia, sobre todo para Seijuro. Incluso mientras su mujer estaba agonizando en una cama, él siempre intentaba sacar una sonrisa a sus hijas y ser su apoyo principal mientras veían cómo la vida de su madre se secaba poco a poco. Pero la inevitable muerte de su mujer cambió su personalidad por completo, y se volvió un hombre exigente con sus hijas, tan serio y duro que ni siquiera fue capaz de consolar a las dos chicas tras la muerte de Nanako, dejando ese trabajo a su abuelo Okina. Él era consciente del daño que hacía a sus dos hijas con su actitud, pero era su forma de torturarse a sí mismo por no haber podido salvar a su mujer de la muerte. Pero las palabras de Misao le llegaron a ese corazón que se había convertido en piedra, y se cuestionó que pensaría su difunta esposa de la manera que trataba a sus hijas desde su muerte.

Admitiendo su derrota, Seijuro salió al patio, donde su suegro hablaba con su hija. Cuando Okina vio que se acercaba, puso la mano en el hombro de Megumi y volvió al interior de la casa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de enojo al marido de su hija.

-Megumi. –llamó, haciendo que la joven se girase. Era aterrador lo mucho que se parecía a su madre cuando tenía su edad. –Siento haberme metido en tu vida privada, perdí hace mucho el derecho a involucrarme en tu vida. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar. –dijo, señalando un viejo banco del patio, que había sido el lugar favorito de Nanako hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

Megumi siguió a su padre y se sentó junto a él. No entendía a qué venía tanta amabilidad de repente, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Misao me ha reprochado por milésima vez lo mal padre que soy y cómo de triste estaría vuestra madre si viese cómo me comporto, y razón no le falta. Probablemente Nanako está frunciendo el ceño desde el cielo. –comentó Seijuro, mirando al cielo mientras el viento movía el pelo oscuro que Megumi había heredado. –Tu madre era el pilar principal de mi vida, y cuando ella se fue todo se derrumbó para mí. Sé que no he actuado bien estos últimos años, y espero que algún día seáis capaz de perdonarme tanto Misao como tú. Quiero que las dos seáis felices, y lo que más me gustaría en el mundo es volver a verte sonreír como cuando tú y tu hermana jugabais con vuestra madre en este patio. –Seijuro continuó hablando, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hija para confortarla.

Megumi asintió, conmovida por las palabras de su padre. Lo abrazó brevemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, como tantas veces había hecho cuando era pequeña. Tras un rato en silencio, su padre decidió volver a hablar.

-¿Qué tal es ese tal Aoshi? ¿Trabaja en el hospital también? ¿Cómo ha surgido el amor entre vosotros? –preguntó a su hija, mirándola de reojo.

-Aoshi… Aoshi es mi compañero de departamento en el hospital. Él… es una buena persona, y siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo, aunque es muy reservado. Hasta hace poco, él no… quiero decir… yo… -Megumi enrojeció rápidamente, recordando los momentos que pasó con él la noche anterior en su apartamento. Sabía que no era amor lo que sentía por él, pero sus caricias y besos le habían hecho tanto bien la noche anterior que incluso se olvidó de la existencia de Sanosuke. –Ni siquiera somos novios aún, padre.

-¿Te gustaría traerlo a comer pronto? Me gustaría saber qué tipo de hombre es y si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y prometo no ser muy duro. –dijo Seijuro, riendo por primera vez delante de su hija en mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo… Se lo preguntaré… -suspiró Megumi, sin poder suprimir una risa ella también, feliz de que por fin su padre volvía poco a poco a su anterior yo.

A una hora de distancia desde Tokio, un aburrido Sanosuke cambiada sin parar la sintonía de la radio de su coche, mientras conducía en solitario por la carretera en dirección a Nagano. Cuando antes de salir le había anunciado a su padre por teléfono que volvía a casa, éste le lanzó tantas amenazas que quería conducir tan lento como pudiese para evitar el momento de llegar a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas y aguantar los gritos de su padre. En su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir el momento en el que vio salir a Aoshi del apartamento de Megumi, y eso hacía que le diesen ganas de dar la vuelta y pegarle una paliza a ese maniquí sin alma. Pero sabía que no podía, y que debía alejarse de Megumi para siempre. Mientras se daba por vencido con la radio y la apagaba, Sanosuke se preguntaba si Megumi sabía de su partida, y se arrepentía de no haberla visto antes de marchar. "Aunque quizás sea mejor, no podría soportar ver su cara llena del dolor que le he causado, y seguro que está bien consolada con Aoshi…", pensó el joven, mientras pisaba el acelerador un poco más, intentando alejarse todo lo posible del dolor que él también sentía en el pecho, y que se empeñaba en enterrar.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Aquí está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No sabía muy bien cómo integrar a Aoshi en esto, pero creo que encaja con su personalidad seria e impulsiva actuar de esa manera sin dejar pistas de que estaba interesado en Megumi, ¿no creéis? Puse un asterisco en la palabra _bokkan_ para explicar aquí lo que significa para los que no lo sepan. Un _bokkan_ es una espada de madera que se utiliza para practicar kendo, más pesada que una de bambú. Espero vuestros comentarios con ansia, y en cuanto pueda subir otro capítulo lo haré. En el próximo capítulo viajaremos a Nagano y conoceremos a todos los Sagara (la familia real de Sanosuke en el manga son losHigashidani, pero como Sanosuke es más conocido por Sagar prefiero dejar ese apellido), incluido cierto niño que es un personaje principal en el anime y el manga y que aún no ha aparecido!

 ** _lunascorpio:_** Luna! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que haya aclarado un poco tus dudas sobre Aoshi! Una vez más, gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te haya gustado, besitos!

 _ **Cindy 04:**_ hola Cindy! Siento no haber podido incluir a Kaoru y Kenshin en este capítulo, pero te prometo un capítulo especial para ellos! Como ves, tenías razón sobre Aoshi, pero aún no está todo solucionado sobre Misao y él, sólo hay que esperar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no haya solucionado muchas cosas que pedías! Un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note:_ hola hola! siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. La universidad me está volviendo loca y apenas he encontrado tiempo para escribir e inspirarme. Este capítulo lo considero más bien de transición, y por fin introducimos a la familia de Sano! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y no os olvidéis de comentar! Un abrazo y gracias a todos por la espera!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Meet the Sagaras**

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa? –Sanosuke preguntó a la nada, abriendo con sus llaves la puerta principal de un viejo caserón que por fuera parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Aunque por fuera pareciese una casa abandonada, el golpe de calor que vino del interior y la iluminación hacían que por dentro, la casa de los Sagara fuese otro mundo. Su padre siempre mantenía la casa caldeada, ya que el invierno en Nagano era mucho más frío que lo podía ser en lugares como Tokio. Como su pregunta al aire no había tenido respuesta, Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, arrastrando consigo la maleta de mano que había llevado en el coche con él. Dejó los zapatos de manera descolocada, como era su costumbre, y se adentró en la casa, dejando la maleta en el recibidor.

-¿Hola? ¿Se puede saber dónde os escondéis todos? –preguntó una vez más, entrando en la sala de estar, donde suponía estaría al menos su hermano Ota. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con su hermanito viendo dibujos animados, se encontró la cara de enfado de su padre, sentado junto a su hermano Uki, que también tenía cara de pocos amigos. –Hola… familia. –dijo Sano, intentando poner su mejor cara.

-¿Hola? ¿HOLA? Te juro que si no me sacases una cabeza ahora mismo te estaría dando de tortas. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí como si no hubiese pasado nada? –la voz del padre de los Sagara tronó, haciendo temblar el vaso de té que había sobre la mesa. –Quiero y demando explicaciones, Sanosuke.

El joven suspiró y se sentó enfrente de su hermana y su padre, cruzando las piernas sujetándoselas con los brazos. Miró a su hermana de reojo, preguntándose por qué una mocosa que apenas era mayor de edad tenía que sentarse allí con su padre a juzgarlo también, como si fuera su madre. Sanosuke volvió a repetir la misma historia que le había contado a su padre por teléfono, intentando no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos sobre Megumi y centrándose en la parte oficial de su historia: había dejado su trabajo y sus amigos en Tokio para no molestarla más. Lo que él sintiese era mejor guardárselo para sí mismo. Pero como era de esperar, su hermanita no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra… A ti siempre te ha dado igual lo que la gente opine sobre ti, ¿por qué abandonas tu trabajo y tus amigos por una chica a la que…? –preguntó Uki, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a su hermano con intensidad.

-Uki. –interrumpió su padre, alzando una mano. –Ve a vigilar lo que hace Ota en su habitación. No quiero que vuelva a pintar con rotulador sobre las paredes. –dijo, mirando a su hija.

Uki suspiró resignada y se levantó de la mesa, sabiendo a la perfección que vigilar a Ota era solo una excusa para que su padre y Sanosuke hablasen a solas. Una vez que la joven cerró la puerta, el padre de Sanosuke volvió su cabeza para mirar a su hijo y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sano? Estoy furioso contigo, mucho. Has sido tan estúpido como siempre y has dejado un trabajo de oro y unos amigos fantásticos en Tokio. Si no fuera porque hay una mujer entre medias de todo esto, diría que eres un vago de mierda que quiere vivir de su pobre padre hasta que muera. Pero me imagino cómo sería la reacción de tu madre, y sé que ella diría algo como "nuestro pequeño se ha enamorado tanto como para dejar a esa chica ir, qué tierno". Y como me gusta honrar la memoria de mi querida Naname, así que voy a pretender no estar enfadado contigo y pensar que todo esto lo estás haciendo porque has madurado y de verdad quieres a esa chica tanto como para tirar la toalla. –Sanosuke sintió la mano de su padre y evitó que su mirada se cruzase con la de su progenitor.

Era imposible engañar a su padre en algo como el amor. Su madre y él se casaron cuando apenas seguían siendo adolescentes, y su pérdida lo había dejado devastado, pero a pesar de todo había seguido cuidando de sus hijos, que según decía, era el recuerdo más bonito que tenía de Naname. Era imposible engañar a alguien como su padre sobre un tema que tanto había sentido como el amor.

-Prometo que encontraré trabajo pronto, papá. Tokio era demasiado para mí de todas formas, es bueno volver a casa. –respondió Sanosuke a su padre, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa más que fingida. –Si me disculpas, quiero ver qué tal andan los dos pequeñajos. –añadió, saliendo de la sala de estar con rapidez antes de que su padre volviese a descifrar su mirada.

Mientras Sanosuke subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano Ota, donde probablemente estarían sus dos hermanos, seguramente jugando con los muñecos de peluche de Ota, heredados de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-¡Sano! –el fisio escuchó una voz infantil y aguda llamarlo nada más atravesar la puerta, sintiendo dos segundos más tarde unos bracitos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas. A pesar de que ya tenía casi 9 años, Ota seguía sin pegar el estirón, y aparentaba 6 años. -¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!

-¿Me has echado de menos, pequeñajo? –preguntó Sano, cogiendo a su hermano en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo. –No podía aguantarme las ganas de volver por Navidad y he vuelto antes. –le dijo, dándole un pequeño achuchón antes de volver a dejarlo en el suelo.

Enseguida Ota arrastró a su hermano hasta el cajón de juguetes para enseñarle sus nuevas adquisiciones y la lista que había pedido por Navidad. De reojo pudo ver como Uki se levantaba del suelo y se marchaba, sin tan siquiera decir nada. Se tomaba el papel de madre demasiado en serio, incluso con Sanosuke, que era mayor que ella. Pero el joven decidió dejar de lado la charla inevitable que tendría con su hermana (que a pesar de que se comportase como su madre, siempre había sido su confidente en cierto modo), y pasar un rato con su hermano pequeño. Ota admiraba mucho a Sanosuke, y éste era plenamente consciente de ello. Y sabía que el pequeño se defraudaría cuando supiera que su hermano había dejado Tokio para volver a casa, lo cual era frustrante para Sano. Pero por el momento intentaría mantener la mentira de que sólo había vuelto por Navidad, aunque solo fuera para no decepcionar al único miembro de su familia que no parecía decepcionado al verlo allí.

Mientras, en Tokio, Megumi se preparaba para lo que ella consideraba su prueba de fuego. Chequeó su móvil con nerviosismo mientras esperaba la llegada de Aoshi a su apartamento. Sabía que estaba mal arrastrarlo de esta forma a casa de su familia, cuando ni siquiera habían hablado de sus intereses tras el breve encuentro que tuvieron. En el trabajo Megumi apenas había podido mirarlo a la cara, en parte avergonzada y en parte asustada de la reacción de Aoshi. Tampoco había dicho nada sobre lo que pasó esa noche a Kaoru, la cual estaba bombardeando el móvil de Megumi a mensajes y llamadas desde la mañana. Mensajes y llamadas que no había contestado por miedo a que se hubiese enterado de lo que pasó con Aoshi por otra persona (más bien Misao) y quería explicaciones. Megumi se sentía mal por no decirle nada al respecto a su mejor y básicamente única amiga, pero tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de Kaoru que aún no se sentía preparada. Además, aún no sabía nada sobre qué harían Aoshi y ella. ¿Quedarían como amigos? ¿Intentarían algún tipo de relación juntos? "Pero tú no lo quieres", dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, a la vez que el rostro de Sanosuke aparecía en su mente. Megumi sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para poder concentrarse en lo que se le venía encima.

Antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta, alguien tocó la puerta principal de su apartamento. La joven doctora estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que dio un salto, sorprendida. Tras regañarse a sí misma por haberse sobresaltado de esa manera, abrió la puerta, para encontrar a un muy elegante Aoshi con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Buenos días, Megumi, ¿estás lista? –preguntó con su característica serenidad, sin apenas cambiar su expresión.

Megumi asintió y lo invitó a pasar mientras cogía su abrigo y su bolso. Aoshi iba demasiado elegante para una cena informal con su familia, pero no podía culparlo, una de las cosas que Megumi sabía de Aoshi era que siempre iba así fuera del trabajo. Una vez estuvo lista, ambos salieron y caminaron hasta el coche de Aoshi en completo silencio. Ese silencio estaba matando a Megumi por dentro; se sentía incómoda, y no sabía cómo sacarle el tema de qué significaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos desde aquella noche. "En realidad, sólo pasó una noche, no es que nada haya cambio desde entonces…", pensó la joven, para sí misma.

El viaje en coche fue también en silencio, salvo las indicaciones que la morena daba a Aoshi para llegar hasta la casa familiar. Cuando se encontró en la puerta del que fue su hogar durante tantos años, Megumi tuvo la sensación de que había hecho mal al hablarle a su padre de Aoshi, y peor aun invitándolo a cenar a casa con su abuelo y su hermana. Para su sorpresa, fue su padre el que abrió la puerta.

-Conque este es el famoso Aoshi, ¿eh? He oído hablar mucho de ti estos días, joven. –dijo Seijuro, mirando fijamente a Aoshi a los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano. –Un gusto conocerte, joven. Megumi, hija mía, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó a la joven, abrazándola brevemente, algo que no hacía desde hacía años.

-Estoy bien, padre. ¿Podemos pasar ya? Hace un frío tremendo esta noche. –contestó Megumi con brevedad, cada vez más convencida de que no tenía que haber llevado a Aoshi ahí.

Una vez dentro, pasaron a la sala de estar, donde Misao se encontraba ultimando los detalles de la mesa y el abuelo de las dos jóvenes dormitaba en un sofá. Megumi despertó a su abuelo con delicadeza para presentarle a Aoshi, y cruzó una breve mirada con su hermana. Por algún motivo que Megumi desconocía, Misao parecía estar enfadada con ella; era algo que podía intuir. Dejó a Aoshi con su padre y su abuelo y se acercó a hablar con su hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo, Misao? –preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Me parece tan mal que traigas a Aoshi aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿es que no te sientes ni un poco mal al respecto? –preguntó indignada la pequeña de los Hiko, sonrojándose un poco al dirigir su mirada al joven que su hermana había traído consigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Megumi estaba confusa, no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería su hermana.

-A Sanosuke, a qué me voy a referir si no. Ha dejado su trabajo para no molestarte más y tú en lugar de disculparte traes a padre un chico a casa. Por muy mal que se haya portado contigo, es amigo de tus amigos, y ha dejado algo muy importante por ti como para que tú ni siquiera te disculpes con él, ¿no crees? –murmuró Misao, con cuidado de que ninguno de los hombres de la sala escuchase sus palabras. –Kaoru me ha contado que ha vuelto a casa, ya no tendré con quien jugar en los recreativos los sábados por la tarde… -se lamentó la adolescente.

Lo que Misao le había contado dejó a Megumi sin palabras. ¿Sanosuke había dejado su trabajo para que ella no tuviera que verlo más? ¿De verdad había hecho eso? El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco, y un peso muerto se le asentó en la boca del estómago. Todas las noches llamando a su puerta, todos los mensajes que le había mandado, todas las llamadas que Megumi nunca contestó… y ahora esto.

Tenía que llamarlo, localizarlo de alguna manera y pedirle que volviese. No podía dejar que Sanosuke volviese a Nagano y se quedase sin el futuro por el que tanto había trabajado. Claro que le había roto el corazón haciéndole creer que era alguien que en realidad no era, pero después de haber metido la pata nunca dejó de disculparse y ella sólo lo ignoró. No iba a permitir que volviese a casa, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? De repente, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Si alguien sabía qué hacer al respecto, ese sería Kenshin. Justo cuando iba a coger su teléfono móvil para llamar al pelirrojo y suplicar ayuda, Okina anunció que la cena estaba lista. Aunque en su mente sólo quería correr y pedir ayuda a Kenshin, primero tenía que pasar la prueba de fuego de su padre y disfrutar de la cena con Aoshi. Algo decía a Megumi que iba a ser una velada muy larga.

* * *

 _Author's note_ : tengo muchas ganas de escribir el próximo capítulo porque planeo hacerlo algo romántico! Aunque también tenía pensado hacer una especie de one shot sobre Kenshin y Kaoru. Si queréis, me podéis comentar qué preferís leer antes, si un nuevo capítulo o un one shot especial sobre la otra parejita! Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ saludos Luna! Como ves, Aoshi sigue en su línea, y la pobre Misao apenas sabe qué hacer! El próximo capítulo será bastante decisivo, así que estate atenta. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero tener uno nuevo tuyo pronto!

 ** _Cindy 04:_** hola! Misao es una de las que peor está pasándolo ahora mismo, pero pronto tendrá algo de diversión, ya verás! En el próximo capítulo tendrás el cara a cara de Aoshi y Hiko. y será bastante cómico! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo también!

 ** _SlayArmisa:_ ** hola hola! muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus cumplidos! me he demorado un poco con este capítulo pero espero que sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que vuelvas a hacerlo!


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero la universidad y los exámenes me estaban quitando el poco tiempo libre que tengo. De todas formas, durante este tiempo pude escribir este capítulo (que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, y que espero que disfrutéis vosotros leyendo) y también una pequeña sorpresa para la gente que me pedía un poco más de acción entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Hace un par de días subí como historia aparte un pequeño one-shot de Kaoru y Kenshin, basado en el capítulo 9 de este fic. Si queréis leerlo, lo encontraréis en el tag de RK o en mi perfil! Espero que os guste este capítulo, y no dudéis en comentar cualquier sugerencia o comentario que se os venga a la mente! Como todos sabéis, RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no hago dinero escribiendo esta historia. Un saludo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Vuelve, por favor**

Megumi miraba desesperada el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes del comedor de su casa, deseando que cada segundo que marcase el reloj se convirtiera en minutos. Si un genio le pudiese conceder un deseo en ese mismo momento, sería que esa cena terminase de una vez, y que pudiese estar a solas para poder llamar a Kenshin y suplicar por cualquier tipo de información que la llevase hasta Sanosuke. Sabía que lo iba a pasar mal si él volvía, ya que tendría que verle la cara casi a diario, recordándose a sí misma que el chico había jugado con sus sentimientos para divertirse; y que aunque por mucho que luego Sano se hubiese arrepentido y hubiese intentado volver a hablar con ella, Megumi no iba a ser capaz de perdonarlo de forma tan simple. Pero una gran parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse mal por su marcha. Sanosuke nunca había sido de su agrado, y menos tras haber fingido ser otro hombre "enamorado" de ella para luego confesarle la verdad. Pero el hecho de que hubiese decidido dejar su recién estrenada vida en Tokio para no causarle más problemas a ella hacía que el corazón de Megumi se encogiera con emoción. Eso demostraba que el chico, muy en el fondo, tenía buen corazón. Si tan solo hubiese contestado una de sus llamadas o le hubiese abierto la puerta una sola noche… Pero para su desgracia, en ese momento estaba atada de pies y manos, y debía concentrarse en su situación actual. Sanosuke estaba en Nagano, lejos de ella, pero Aoshi estaba ahí, presente, y con su familia… y necesitaba salir de ese aprieto como fuera.

Aoshi estaba siendo todo un caballero, de los pies a la cabeza, y eso no se podía negar. Charló con Soujiro de deportes nacionales y le recomendó ciertos ejercicios de espalda a su anciano abuelo. Incluso se interesó por cómo iba Misao en los estudios, aunque la adolescente sólo respondió con un murmullo sin levantar la cabeza del plato, algo que no era nada normal en la pequeña de los Hiko. Estaba siendo el perfecto invitado, Megumi lo sabía. Pero justo cuando ese pensamiento estaba cruzando por su mente, su padre hizo la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche esperando.

-Entonces, confiésame algo, Aoshi. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones reales con mi hija? Y no me intentes engañar, sé leer muy bien los ojos de la gente. –añadió tras la pregunta, en lo que Megumi sabía que era un tono nada bromista.

-Mis intenciones con Megumi irán tan lejos como ella quiera que vayan, señor. –contestó solemnemente el aludido, mirándola de reojo de forma discreta. –Megumi sabe que tengo cierto interés en ella, pero desconozco si ella tiene el mismo tipo de interés en mí, señor. –añadió, posando su mano derecha suavemente sobre el muslo de Megumi, haciendo que esta diese un imperceptible salto en su asiento, sonrojándose.

Tras esa contestación, que por su mirada había contentado a Seijuro, éste dirigió la mirada a su hija, estudiando su rostro. Megumi agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada por la repentina atención por parte de su padre. A su derecha, su hermana Misao murmulló algo que no fue capaz de escuchar bien, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con lo que habían hablado antes, mientras que a su izquierda, podía notar la mano de Aoshi tensándose. "Lo sabe, sabe que lo invité como una forma de escapar de todo lo que había pasado con Sanosuke, como aquella noche que dormimos juntos…", pensó la joven, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para levantar la mirada y fijarla en su padre.

-Aún es demasiado pronto para decidir nada serio, ¿no crees, padre? Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de eso más adelante. –consiguió decir, sabiendo que la respuesta no convencería del todo a su padre, pero que era suficiente para que no siguiera presionando. A la vez, sintió la mano de Aoshi relajarse, dejando de posarse en su muslo para volver a su postura inicial.

Tras aquel incidente, la noche fue bastante suave. Con la ayuda de Misao, Megumi preparó té para todos, y lo bebió con toda rapidez con la esperanza de que Aoshi la imitase y pudieran salir de la casa familiar lo antes posible. Para su suerte, Aoshi terminó su té antes que ella, y en apenas unos minutos se encontró a sí misma despidiendo a su familia en la entrada de la casa.

Una vez en el coche, volvió a reinar el silencio incómodo por el que habían pasado durante en el viaje de ida. Megumi sabía que debía de explicarle a Aoshi lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza, y pedirle disculpas por haberlo arrastrado a esa situación tan comprometida como era darlo a conocer a su familia como su novio, cuando ni siquiera habían hablado sobre el tema. Pero no tenía voluntad ni fuerzas para hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Tan solo quería volver a casa, y remover cielo y tierra hasta que Kenshin o quien fuese accediese a decirle alguna forma en la que poder contactar con Sanosuke.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde estaba el apartamento de Megumi, Aoshi paró el coche en la puerta del edificio, y miró fijamente a la mujer sentada a su lado. Ni tan siquiera hizo falta que expresase con palabras lo que quería decir, su mirada hablaba por él. Se sentía engañado, y quería una explicación.

-Aoshi, yo… Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Nunca quise meterte en este lío de conocer a mi familia. Pero mi padre había oído rumores sobre mí en el hospital y no sabía muy bien qué hacer… Ya que tú y yo, bueno… Pasamos esa noche juntos, estaba confusa y me lancé hacia ti. Lo siento mucho, de verdad… -musitó la joven, agachando la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

-No hace falta que te disculpes por eso, Megumi. Ha sido bueno conocer a tu familia. Tienes todo el temperamento de tu padre, sin duda alguna. –ese comentario, aunque viniese de alguien que podía ser tan inexpresivo como Aoshi, hizo a la joven doctora sonreír tímidamente. –Pero no quería explicaciones sobre eso, ya sé de sobra que era tu única elección porque querías evitar contar a tu padre lo que sucedió con Sagara. Pero quiero que me contestes a mí la pregunta que tu padre te ha planteado durante la cena. ¿Qué soy para ti, Megumi? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea para ti? –preguntó el joven, sin apenas alterar su tono calmado.

Megumi suspiró, sintiendo que Aoshi estaba presionándola levemente, aunque esa no fuera su intención. No sabía lo que quería, tenía que admitirlo. La cena con su familia había ido estupendamente, Aoshi sabía cómo ganarse a la gente, aunque no fuese el chico más alegre y dicharachero del lugar. Y, claro está, ella ya sabía que se portaba bastante bien como amante… El último pensamiento hizo que las mejillas de Megumi se enrojecieran. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararse, seguro que cuando consiguiese convencer a Sanosuke de que volviera podría centrarse en Aoshi y su situación con él. "O tal vez se complique aún más", dijo esa voz molesta en su cabeza.

-Aoshi, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo, y te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas venido a esta cena. Pero estoy confusa, yo no… no sé qué hacer. Me gustaría que me dieras tiempo para pensar sobre esto, por favor… -le rogó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos serenos del doctor.

La reacción de Aoshi fue la esperada, y el chico asintió con comprensión. Cogió la mano de Megumi, apretándosela levemente, mostrándole que la entendía. Sin decir una palabra, Aoshi salió del coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto para Megumi. La acompañó hasta la entrada de su apartamento, donde se quedó esperando una señal por si ella quería dejarlo entrar. Pero a pesar de que la idea de pasar otra noche como la que tuvieron la primera vez seducía mucho a Megumi, la joven no podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba que Sanosuke volviera, y para ello necesitaba llamar a Kenshin con urgencia, y era algo que no quería que Aoshi supiera que iba a hacer, al menos en ese momento. Rechazó al joven con una sonrisa de compromiso, y se despidió de él hasta el día siguiente, donde se encontrarían a la fuerza en el hospital.

En cuando Megumi cerró la puerta de su apartamento, corrió hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama, llamando a Sanosuke sin obtener respuesta alguna. Al cabo de unas 15 llamadas sin contestar, volvió a coger su teléfono móvil, esta vez con el número de Kenshin ya dando señal en su móvil. Costó unos cuantos tonos hasta que su amigo cogió el teléfono, y Megumi juró que era la primera vez que Kenshin le contestaba ligeramente molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Megumi? Es casi media noche, estaba ya durmiendo… -Megumi se disculpó por la hora, habiendo olvidado por completo que Kenshin no acostumbraba a trasnochar mucho.

-Es importante, Kenshin, necesito que me digas cómo puedo localizar a Sanosuke. Misao me lo ha contado todo, y sé que tú eres el único que me podría ayudar a encontrar una forma de comunicarme con él. –pidió la joven de pelo negro a su amigo.

-Sabes que prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo esto... –comenzó a protestar el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea.

-Por favor, Kenshin… Sabes que no me lo perdonaría en la vida si no hiciese nada para que recuperase su trabajo, aunque haya pasado todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor… -la chica le rogó a su amigo una vez más, y éste respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, te diré la dirección de la casa de los Sagara en Nagano, pero me tienes que prometer que no intentarás involucrarme más en vuestros problemas, es algo que tenéis que resolver vosotros solos. –Megumi puso los ojos blancos, incapaz de creer que Kenshin se quisiera mantener al margen de los problemas de sus dos mejores amigos con el gran sentido de la justicia que lo caracterizaba.

Megumi apuntó con rapidez la dirección que Kenshin le dijo y colgó sin apenas despedirse, metiendo en una pequeña bolsa de viaje todo lo necesario para un viaje en tren hasta Nagano. Si la suerte le acompañaba, habría un tren de madrugada que la llevase hasta la ciudad de Sanosuke. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador del hospital informando de que no podría ir al día siguiente y dejó su casa a toda prisa para dirigirse a la estación.

La suerte sonrió a la doctora, y justo cuando llegó a la estación pudo comprar un billete para un tren que partía en la siguiente hora. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en sus actos, ni había planeado qué hacer una vez llegara a Nagano. Pero Sanosuke seguía ignorando sus llamadas y la frustración estaba matándola por dentro, y Megumi no era del tipo de personas que se quedaban sin hacer nada para cambiar una situación como esa. Mientras subía al tren mandó un rápido mensaje de texto a Kaoru, esperando no despertar a su amiga a esas horas de la noche. En el texto le pedía disculpas por haber estado ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes, y prometía explicarle toda la situación en cuanto solucionase el asunto que tenía entre manos. Con esas palabras en clase, Megumi no sabía si conseguiría tranquilizar a la enfermera o más bien preocuparla aún más, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que llegase a Nagano y se encontrase con Sanosuke.

El viaje en tren fue tedioso, largo y apenas le dejó conciliar el sueño a Megumi. Conforme se alejaban de Tokio, Megumi vislumbraba gracias a la luz de la luna alguna que otra montaña cubierta de nieve, y sonrió para sí misma. Una vez hacía un par de meses, mientras parte del personal descansaba en la cafetería durante un turno de noche, escuchó a Sanosuke tratando de ligar con una enfermera de Radiología, hablándole sobre las montañas nevadas de Nagano y los placenteros balnearios de agua caliente que abundaban por la región. Pero Megumi salió de su ensueño tan pronto como imaginó a Sanosuke haciéndole un recorrido por su lugar de nacimiento, negando para sí misma con la cabeza. "Sólo vas a pedirle que vuelva, y te recuerdo que lo odias", se regañó a sí misma.

La fría noche había dejado copiosas nevadas en la zona más montañosa de Nagano, y como era costumbre en la casa de los Sagara, los días de nevada era obligación de Ota madrugar para causar un terremoto por toda la casa, rogando a gritos tanto a su padre como a sus hermanos que salieran a jugar con la nieve, deslizarse por las laderas y hacer muñecos de nieve. El primero que respondió a la llamada del pequeño de la casa fue Sanosuke, como siempre, y en apenas cinco minutos desde que ambos chicos despertaron, Sanosuke ya estaba bajando la escalera hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno para toda la familia, mientras que Ota bajaba las escaleras con su trineo en la mano, ansioso por salir a disfrutar de la nieve.

-Ota, primero tienes que desayunar. No querrás resfriarte el primer día de nieve y quedarte sin poder salir el resto de días, ¿verdad? –inquirió Sano, cogiendo a su hermano en brazos para sentarlo en una de las sillas de la cocina. –Y tienes que comerte todo, si no ya sabes que papá te castigará y esconderá el trineo. –el pequeño asintió, moviendo las piernas con emoción contenida y sus pequeñas manos agarrándose a la silla.

Justo cuando Sanosuke se disponía a sacar el té del fuego, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? Tal vez el cartero, pero Sano nunca había escuchado al cartero tocar al timbre, ¿o tal vez era el lechero? Aunque con toda la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, dudaba mucho que el lechero fuera capaz de hacer su recorrido de siempre. Ota miró a su hermano mayor con curiosidad, a lo que éste respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y caminó para abrir la puerta, curioso por saber quién en su sano juicio se presentaría en la zona residencial más alta de Nagano a esas horas de la mañana para hablar con los Sagara. Antes de abrir, gritó a su hermana Uki para que se hiciese cargo del té, a la vez que su padre bajaba tan malhumorado como todas las mañanas, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo mayor como saludo. Ota siguió a su hermano hasta la puerta principal, abrazando una de sus piernas, ya que había heredado la misma curiosidad que su hermano mayor.

En cuanto Sanosuke vio a la doctora por la que había renunciado por voluntad propia a su trabajo, casa y amigos, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo carmín causado por el frío, una pequeña bolsa de viaje en las manos y el aliento saliendo con rapidez de su boca; Sanosuke creía estar soñando. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos estuvieron sin hablar ni una sola palabra, mirándose a los ojos, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Por la mente de Sanosuke pasaban cientos de preguntas: "¿qué hace ella aquí?, ¿está pasando esto de verdad?", pensaba una y otra vez, sin que su cerebro mandase órdenes a su cuerpo para que hablase o se moviese. Así estuvieron lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que el pequeño Ota, que seguía agarrado a las piernas de su hermano mayor, se pronunció, rompiendo el hielo entre los dos adultos.

-Onii-chan*, ¿quién es esta señora tan mayor? –preguntó, con toda la inocencia de un niño de 9 años.

La expresión de Megumi cambió a una sonrisa incómoda, que por fin hizo a Sanosuke reaccionar.

-Ella… Pues ella es… -comenzó a decir, balbuceando debido a la impresión de que descubrir que no estaba imaginando a Megumi en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Pero se puede por qué no cerráis ya la puerta? Hace un frío de narices, y así no hay quién caldee la casa… -dijo el cabeza de familia a sus hijos, acercándose hasta la puerta para ver qué era lo que entretenía tanto a los dos varones. -¿Es esta chica quien creo que es? –preguntó a su hijo mayor, con un claro tono de burla.

-Sanosuke, baka*, dejaste el té demasiado tiempo al fuego y se ha estropeado todo, ahora tendré que volver a poner una tetera al fuego… -la voz de Uki resonó por el recibidor, mientras se acercaba también a la entrada de la casa. -¿Se puede saber qué es lo que…? –comenzó a preguntar, quedándose muda cuando vio a Megumi en la entrada de la casa, con sus mejillas cada vez más enrojecidas al ver a todos y cada uno de los Sagara mirándola fijamente, mientras su sonrisa incómoda se hacía cada vez más evidente.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Quiero que sepáis que no es ni de cerca el final de la historia, pero me parecía una buena idea que Megumi quisiera que Sanosuke vuelva, aunque sea tan cabezota que no quiera ver el verdadero motivo. El próximo capítulo estará lleno de interacciones (divertidas, por supuesto), entre los Sagara y la pobre Megumi, que no sabe donde se está metiendo jajajaja. Bueno, puse con estrellas la palabra baka (que significa algo así como "idiota"), y Onii-chan (que es una forma cariñosa de referirse a los hermanos mayores), para quién no sepa el significado! Una vez más, gracias por leer!

 _ **Cindy04:**_ Hola Cindy! Espero que el one-shot que escribí sobre K &K te guste si lo has leído! Me costó un poco escribirlo porque no tenía muy bien definidos a los personajes en mi cabeza, pero siempre puedo intentar mejorar! Muchas gracias por comentar!

 _ **lunascorpio:** _ Luna, mi fiel lectora! Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que pienso dedicarte el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que éste haya sido de tu agrado! Un abrazo!

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ hola! antes de nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y que te guste Sanosuke y la pareja tan bonita que hace con Megumi! Un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha! Tenía planeado escribir más, pero no quería que se hiciera excesivamente largo, así que aquí está! Antes de nada, quiero situaros en que el capítulo está ocurriendo en el día de antes de Navidad, y que ese día en Japón es un día en el que normalmente las parejas se reúnen para ver las luces de Navidad, cenar a la luz de las velas y pasar el día juntos como pareja! Con eso dicho, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo! No dudéis en comentar y muchas gracias por leer! Como todos sabemos, RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(

PD: este capítulo va dedicado a mi queridisima lectora lunascorpio. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y tu apoyo, Luna! 3

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Días de nieve**

Megumi creía estar viviendo la situación más incómoda y a la vez más entretenida de su vida. En la cocina de la casa familiar, sentados enfrente de ella se encontraba la familia Sagara al completo, cada uno actuando a su propia manera. Kamishimoemon, el padre de Sanosuke, la miraba con curiosidad mientras sonreía para sí mismo, y Megumi se preguntaba qué estaría pensando el cabeza de familia. En el lado opuesto, Uki, la hermana de Sano, la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y apenas dirigía su atención a la doctora, enfocándose en dar el desayuno a Ota. Ota-chan, en cambio, era el único que interactuaba con Megumi a través de palabras, ya que el miembro restante de los Sagara, Sanosuke, no dejaba de mirar al suelo desde el momento que su padre pidió a Megumi que entrase en la casa. A pesar de que aún era temprano, Megumi ya no sentía el frío de la mañana nevada, ya que el padre de Sano le había dejado una chaqueta de su hijo mayor, alegando que a su primogénito no le importaría que ella la llevase puesta.

-¿Así que tú eres amiga de Onii-chan? –preguntaba el pequeño, ignorando a su hermana mientras ésta intentaba hacer que desayunase. -¿Has venido a jugar en la nieve con Sano y conmigo? –Ota insistía, y Megumi no sabía ni cómo contestarle.

-Ella ha venido hablar con tu hermano, así que tendrás que esperar a que hablen antes de ir a jugar en la nieve. –contestó Kamishimoemon por Megumi, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Van a besarse? Tú y mamá os dabais muchos besos el día antes de Navidad… -preguntó Ota, haciendo que Sanosuke tirase su taza de té por la mesa y las mejillas de Megumi adquirieran el color de un tomate, mientras que Uki ponía los ojos en blanco ante las ocurrencias de su hermano pequeño.

-Bueno, eso no es asunto nuestro, pequeño. –repuso su padre, tras reír a carcajada limpia ante la ocurrencia de su hijo. –Vamos a dejarlos solos, hay que vestirse para pasar el día en la nieve, ¿no es verdad?

Tras conseguir que Ota terminase su desayuno, los Sagara abandonaron la cocina, dejando a Sanosuke a solas con Megumi. Durante unos momentos el silenció reinó en la estancia, con Megumi mirando fijamente a Sanosuke y éste evitando mirarla a ella. Ella aún estaba enrojecida por el comentario del hermano pequeño, y Sano estaba más pensativo que nunca.

-Siento haberme presentado aquí tan de repente y sin avisar, presioné mucho a Kenshin para que me diese tu dirección, y como no contestabas a mis llamadas… -comenzó a decir la joven, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

-Ya, no es nada agradable cuando llamas sin parar a una persona porque quieres hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, y esa persona rechaza todas y cada una de tus llamadas, ¿verdad? –contestó súbitamente Sano, haciendo referencia a todas aquellas llamadas suyas que Megumi no había contestado.

-Siento mucho no haber respondido a tus llamadas, yo… me dolió mucho lo que hiciste. –Megumi apretó con fuerza los bordes de la chaqueta que el padre de Sanosuke le había dejado, intentando no volver a llorar al recordar por lo que había pasado los días anteriores. Para su desgracia, la chaqueta olía exactamente como su dueño, y no pudo evitar recordar el día que el olor de su admirador secreto había impregnado el ambiente de su consulta, lo cual hizo que fuera más difícil que las lágrimas no salieran.

-A mí me dolió que no me dejaras excusarme, así que supongo que estamos empatados. –alegó el fisioterapeuta, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer sentada enfrente de él.

-Sólo quiero que vuelvas a tu puesto de trabajo, no quiero que renuncies a tu vida en Tokio por mí. No me perdonaría que hicieras algo así por mí, por muy dolida que esté por lo que pasó. –confesó Megumi, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Sano. Los ojos chocolate del joven se derritieron al encontrarse con la mirada triste de Megumi, lo que hizo que reaccionase.

Sanosuke cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando aclarar todos los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Después de que todos sus intentos de acercarse a la joven fracasasen, encontraba difícil de creer que Megumi se hubiese presentado por voluntad propia en Nagano para pedirle que volviese a Tokio. A pesar de que las pocas palabras que habían hablado habían sido duras por parte de Sano, él sabía que no podía mantener esa fachada de hombre enfadado por mucho más tiempo, y que regresaría con Megumi a Tokio en cuanto ella se lo volviera a pedir, aunque cuando llegaran allí sabía que iba a tener que mantener las distancias con ella, y eso le enfurecía por dentro. Se prometió a sí mismo no hacerla sufrir más por todo lo que él solo había causado, y decidió aparcar su propio enfado y relajarse.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres, Kitsune? ¿Qué vuelva a Tokio? –preguntó Sano, aún indeciso sobre la actitud de Megumi. Como respuesta, la joven asintió, apretando aún más los nudillos. Sanosuke frunció el entrecejo, aún confuso. Sabía que no era pertinente preguntar, pero necesitaba saber sobre Aoshi y su relación con la joven.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Aoshi contigo? –preguntó, haciendo que Megumi abriera los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Cómo sabe sobre Aoshi?", se preguntó Megumi a sí misma, sorprendida. –Hace un par de días fui hasta tu casa, para informarte de mi decisión. Sabía que no ibas a hablar conmigo, así que escribí una nota que tengo ahí guardada. –dijo, señalando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Megumi. –Era bastante de noche, así que cuando lo vi salir de tu casa pensé que tú y él teníais algo entre manos. –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Me equivoco? –Sanosuke preguntó, y aunque conocía la respuesta quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Megumi quedó desconcertada una vez más con la pregunta que el cabeza de pollo le había preguntado. Desde el momento que había puesto pie en Nagano, el joven (y su familia) no habían dejado de sorprenderla. Primero Sano había estado ignorándola durante todo el desayuno, y en cuanto se quedaron a solas no dejaba de echarle en cara que hubiese ignorado sus llamadas y preguntarle sobre su situación con Aoshi. La doctora se sintió atrapada, y no sabía si gritar al hombre que tenía delante o derrumbarse y ser sincera con él. Quería decirle que el dolor que le había causado que jugase con su corazón la había cegado y confundido, y que por eso había acabado arrastrando a Aoshi a una situación de la que no veía salida clara, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente, y tampoco sabía qué pensaba Sanosuke de ella. ¿Y si volvía a jugar con ella? ¿Y si solo quería humillarla? Miles de preguntas surgían a cada segundo que pasaba con él.

-Aoshi y yo estamos empezando a conocernos fuera del hospital. Y no es asunto tuyo. –sentenció la doctora, cruzándose de brazos para dar por zanjado el tema. -¿Vas a volver entonces? –preguntó, queriendo desviar el tema al objetivo principal que la había llevado hasta Nagano.

-No lo sé, tal vez. Le rompería el corazón a mi familia si tuviera que volver, pero si me lo pides así… -respondió Sanosuke de forma irónica, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su lado bromista saliese a flote. –Pero es casi Navidad, no me gustaría arruinar la celebración de las fiestas del director Saito y su familia rogándole que me vuelva a admitir en el equipo médico.

Justo cuando Megumi iba a replicar su comentario con uno de sus insultos dedicados a Sanosuke, Ota-chan volvió a entrar en la cocina, abrigado de pies a cabeza y con un trineo bajo el brazo.

-¡Onii-chan, onii-chan! Uki dice que ya podemos salir a jugar a la nieve y Otou-san me ha dicho que pregunte si la señora mayor quiere venir con nosotros. –preguntó el pequeño, una vez más con toda inocencia, haciendo que su hermano reprimiese una carcajada y Megumi abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

-Enseguida vamos, Ota. Te daré 100 yenes si consigues darle a Uki con una bola de nieve cuando estemos todos en el campo, ¿vale? –el pequeño rió a carcajadas ante el ofrecimiento de su hermano y salió de la cocina corriendo, gritando a su hermana para que saliesen ya.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? –preguntó Megumi por simple curiosidad. La verdad es que, a pesar de que el cabeza de pollo sabía muchas cosas de ella gracias a todo lo que había sonsacado a Kaoru, Kenshin y Misao, Megumi apenas sabía nada de Sanosuke, y mucho menos de su familia, lo cual hizo que se sintiese un poco culpable.

-Ota tiene 9 años, pero cumplirá 10 en dos meses. Uki acaba de cumplir 18, y se cree la reina del mundo desde aquel fatídico día en el que cumplió la mayoría de edad. –contestó el joven, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando mencionó a su única hermana pero riendo levemente, haciendo que en la boca de Megumi se formara una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre? –Megumi volvió a preguntar. No había visto a ninguna mujer aparte de Uki en la casa y eso le había extrañado.

-Mi madre murió hace 5 años. ¿Sabías que a pesar de haber avanzado tanto la medicina la gente aún puede morir de neumonía? –contestó de nuevo el joven, esta vez con un tono bastante más triste, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Pero te recomendaría que no hablases mucho de ella, sigue siendo un tema delicado para todos, sobre todo para Ota.

Megumi sintió el peso del mundo cayendo sobre ella para instalarse en la boca de su estómago. No tenía ni idea de que Sanosuke, al igual que ella, había perdido a su madre cuando aún era un adolescente. Se arrepentía por completo de todas las disputas que había tenido con él cada vez que éste mencionaba a la familia de Megumi, y sentía la necesidad de disculparse con él.

-No hace falta que digas nada, está todo bien. No es algo que me guste contar a todo el mundo, así que no hace falta que te disculpes. –añadió el fisioterapeuta, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. –Ahora tienes dos opciones. Puedes marcharte a Tokio para pasar este maravilloso día dedicado al amor con Aoshi o puedes ahorrarte un viaje en tren y volver conmigo mañana por la tarde. –propuso Sano, intentando quitar hierro al asunto, ya que sabía que estaba siendo bastante embarazoso para ella. –La comida de mi padre es muy horrible, aunque es imposible que supere a la de Kaoru y es comestible, y hay habitaciones de sobra si decides quedarte. –añadió, ya que en su interior quería que se quedase con él en lugar de volver con Aoshi, aunque no estuvieran en los mejores términos en ese momento.

Megumi se quedó pensativa durante un momento, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Aparcó a un lado el tema de la madre de Sanosuke, ya que era evidente que él no deseaba hablar sobre ello, y se centró en la nueva propuesta que acababa de hacerle. Le había molestado que diese por hecho que Aoshi y ella eran pareja, aunque ese tema le llevaba carcomiendo por dentro desde que Aoshi le había preguntado qué eran la noche anterior, y por un lado quería ser más orgullosa que Sanosuke y decirle que volvía a Tokio para estar con Aoshi; pero por otro lado quería evitar pasar un día tan señalado para las parejas como ese junto a Aoshi, y que el doctor asumiera que Megumi lo consideraba su pareja, cuando la realidad era que no quería ni plantearse ese tema. Además, no había dicho nada a Aoshi sobre su viaje a Nagano, y tendría que darle muchas explicaciones…

-Me hospedaré en un hotel cercano para volver contigo mañana, solo para cerciorarme de que vuelve a Tokio y no piensas fugarte otra vez como un crío pequeño. –dijo Megumi, intentando que su respuesta sonase casual.

Sanosuke rió por la forma que la chica había aceptado su invitación a pasar el día con él y asintió. Iba a ser extraño pasar un día con Megumi, después de todo el drama que había pasado y que sabía que aún no habían solucionado. Pero lejos de seguir empeorando el día, el joven decidió que iba a intentar que ambos pasaran un buen día, y que cuando volvieran a Tokio sería el momento de hablar seriamente, aunque no iba a dejar que eso arruinase su oportunidad de estar con Megumi, aunque fuese una simple tregua.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si estás dispuesta a sacrificar un día como hoy para pasarlo con los Sagara, estás más que invitada. –contestó Sanosuke, riendo suavemente. –Pero te advierto que si crees que es duro lidiar conmigo, los demás son aún mucho peor que yo. –añadió, alzando un dedo de advertencia a Megumi.

-Si puedo domarte a ti, podré domarlos a ellos. –repuso ella, levantándose para salir de la cocina. -¿Te importa que la coja prestada? No vine preparada para pasar un día en la nieve. –preguntó, alzando las manos para hacer entender que se refería a la chaqueta, a lo que Sano respondió negando con la cabeza.

En apenas 10 minutos, Sanosuke se vistió de arriba abajo con ropa de abrigo y Uki, a pesar de las leves protestas en silencio que hizo a su hermano, se vio obligada a prestar algo de ropa de abrigo a Megumi, porque aunque ambas chicas distaban mucho de ser de la misma altura y peso, la ropa de Uki era la que mejor quedaba en Megumi. Ver a toda la familia más la invitada de su hermano mayor preparados para salir a la nieve hizo a Ota-chan muy feliz, y en cuanto pusieron pie en el exterior ya estaba arrastrando a Sanosuke (que a su vez arrastraba a Megumi) para deslizarse por las laderas y formar muros de nieve en los que estrellarse con el trineo.

Las horas que pasaron en la nieve hicieron que los dos jóvenes se olvidaran de todas las disputas y problemas que tenían entre ellos y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Claro estaba que Sanosuke volvía a referirse a Megumi como Vixen o Kitsune, a lo que ella siempre respondía con un insulto similar como "cabeza de pollo", pero por una vez no había dobles significados ni reproches ocultos en las palabras de ambos. Megumi pudo descubrir de primera mano un lado de Sanosuke que estaba convencida que apenas nadie conocía. Sanosuke era un hermano estupendo: ayudaba a Ota a hacer muñecos de nieve, y no paraba de empujar a Uki y jugar con ésta hasta que no arrancaba una carcajada de su hermana. También pudo comprobar que era un buen hijo, que ayudaba a su padre a subir a zonas a las que, por muy saludable y joven que se mantuviese, a su edad ya no podía alcanzar con tanta facilidad como su hijo. Y, por supuesto, estaba demostrando ser un anfitrión estupendo con Megumi. A pesar de que urdía planes para bombardearla con bolas de nieve con la ayuda de Ota, y aprovechaba cada resbalón sobre el hielo para hacerla caer con él, Sanosuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Megumi se mantuviese segura, que disfrutase del paisaje rural que Nagano ofrecía desde las montañas y, sobre todo que pasara un buen rato junto con su familia.

Esa actitud hasta entonces desconocida por Megumi hacía que se sintiese aún más confusa sobre el joven. Ella prefería mil veces más al Sanosuke familiar y que se divertía sin herir a los demás mucho más que aquella faceta de manipulador de sentimientos que le había mostrado en Tokio y que tantos problemas había causado a los dos. Cuando Uki empezó a quejarse de que su estómago le pedía comida y decidieron volver a casa todos, Megumi aún seguía sorprendida por esa personalidad de Sanosuke que acababa de descubrir, y en su interior debatía sobre cuál de los dos Sanosukes que había conocido era el real.

Una vez que estaban de vuelta en la casa de los Sagara, todos se quitaron los abrigos empapados por la nieve y Kamishimoemon se ofreció a cocinar para toda la prole, algo que según le murmuró Sanosuke a Megumi, era algo inusual desde que su madre había fallecido, ya que siempre era Uki la que se encargaba de comer. Eso sí, el cabeza de familia tenía un talento para la cocina que por desgracia su primogénito no había heredado. Tras secarse con una toalla caliente que Sano le había ofrecido, Megumi se adentró a la cocina, donde el padre de los Sagara se encontraba a solas cocinando, y le ofreció su ayuda al hombre.

-No te preocupes, señorita. Te agradezco mucho la ayuda ofrecida, pero mi hijo me mataría si hago a su invitada especial cortar una sola cebolla. –rechazó el cabeza de familia, riendo con el mismo timbre de voz que tantas veces había escuchado Megumi en Sanosuke. –A propósito, me gustaría hacer una pregunta ahora que ese descerebrado que tengo por hijo no anda por aquí. –añadió unos segundos más tarde.

-Por supuesto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer su invitación es someterme a un interrogatorio. –bromeó Megumi como respuesta, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué quería averiguar el padre de Sano sobre ella.

-Sé que mi hijo es un cabeza hueca y un vago, y que si no fuera porque se lo prometí a su madre lo hubiera echado a patadas hace años. Pero él es un buen chico, señorita, y sólo necesita alguien con cabeza que lo haga madurar de una maldita vez. ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda para que no vuelva a hacer más locuras de adolescente en la capital y se comporte como el hombre que es? Tal vez incluso encontrarle una mujer que le ponga firme. –preguntó el padre, mirando a Megumi con una mirada de padre que había visto reflejada en el suyo muchas veces.

-Cuente conmigo, señor Sagara. Si se pone chulito una vez más me encargaré de que sea lo último que haga. –contestó Megumi, alzando su puño mientras sonreía. Aunque sabía perfectamente que era una mentira piadosa, y que si volviera a tener problemas con Sanosuke de ese calibre ella actuaría como la chica asustada que era en realidad, y no sería capaz de reaccionar una vez más.

-Le pedí lo mismo a Kenshin la última vez que ese muchacho vino de visita, pero es demasiado suave con mi hijo y siempre pasa por alto todas las locuras que hace. No entiendo cómo ese chico ha llegado a policía, honestamente. –comentó Kamishimoemon, haciendo reír a Megumi.

Megumi estuvo un buen rato manteniendo una conversación amistosa con el padre de Sanosuke, y cada minuto que pasaba con él no podía dejar de ver que había cosas de su personalidad fuertemente reflejadas en su hijo, haciendo que se preguntase si la gente veía similitudes entre ella y su padre del mismo modo que ella las veía en Sanosuke y su padre.

Los tres hermanos bajaron de sus habitaciones en el preciso instante en el que la comida estaba ya preparada, como si tuvieran un sexto sentido para la comida, y todos comieron con rapidez mientras charlaban animadamente. Megumi, sentada entre Sanosuke y el pequeño Ota, se vio obligada a regañar a los dos varones por comer apenas sin masticar, ya que temía que tendría que hacerles una reanimación para que no se ahogasen si seguían comiendo así, y Kamishimoemon miraba con desaprobación a sus hijos por comportarse así delante de una invitada. Tras la hora de comer, una Uki de ojos soñolientos llevó a Ota hasta su habitación para que pudieran dormir la siesta, y Kamishimoemon se retiró a su habitación para dormir un poco también, agotado por la mañana tan llena de energía que había tenido con sus hijos. Sanosuke había ofrecido a Megumi su habitación para que pudiera dormir si así lo quería mientras que él empacaba algunas cosas que tenía que llevar de vuelta y llamaba a la compañía que tenía que mandarle los paquetes desde Tokio para cancelar el pedido, pero ella rechazó la invitación y se ofreció a ayudarle con la pequeña mudanza de la que en parte era responsable.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Sanosuke, la joven no había esperado que fuera así. Era una habitación que para su sorpresa no era una cochiquera, con una pared llena de fotografías y una cama desecha que le recordaba a la habitación de un adolescente. Cerca de la cama había una estantería llena de trofeos y medallas a la que Megumi se acercó impresionada.

-¿Son todos tuyos? –preguntó a Sanosuke, que ya estaba recogiendo algunas de sus cosas.

-De pequeño era tan nervioso que mi madre decidió que tomara clases de artes marciales para desfogar toda mi energía. He competido en infinidad de categorías y clases, pero cuando mi madre murió decidí dejarlo. –contestó este, encogiéndose de hombros como para no darle importancia.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? Podías haber llegado a ser un competidor olímpico incluso… -dijo Megumi, aún maravillada por la cantidad de premios que había en esa estantería.

-Mi madre ya no está para verme ganar, así que dejó de tener sentido para mí. –repuso Sanosuke, contestando con total sinceridad a Megumi. Se sentía extraño hablando de algo que siempre había mantenido para sí mismo y que sólo amigos tan cercanos como Kenshin sabían sobre él. –De todas formas, aún puedo patear algunos traseros si alguien se interpone en mi camino. –añadió, dando algunos puñetazos en el aire y haciendo reír a Megumi.

Mientras el chico seguía recogiendo sus pertenencias, dejando lo necesario para pasar hasta el día siguiente cuando se marcharan de Nagano, Megumi seguía investigando la habitación de Sano, intentando conocer un poco más a ese hombre que para ella tenía mil personalidades que nadie conocía. Empezó a mirar las fotos una a una, y se divirtió viendo fotografías de un jovencísimo Kenshin posando con un Sanosuke mucho más risueño que en la actualidad, mientras sostenía uno de sus muchos trofeos. También había muchas fotos de su familia, que fueron las que más interesaron a Megumi. Un Sanosuke de apenas 13 años sosteniendo un bebé que ella suponía era Ota, una niña riendo a carcajada limpia (que suponía era Uki) mientras construía un castillo de arena con un Sanosuke pequeño e igual de sonriente que su hermana… Incluso tenía una foto con una versión más joven de su padre (y que podía ser una versión futura de Sano) cargándolo a la espalda mientras miraba maravillado un cerezo en flor. Pero la foto que más le llamó la atención era una en la que posaba con una mujer de pelo oscuro como los tres hijos de los Sagara y una mirada gentil, leyendo un cuento en la cama a un Sanosuke que Megumi calcularía tendría 5 años.

-¿Tu madre? –preguntó la chica con voz suave, sabiendo mejor que nadie que podía ser un tema delicado. El moreno alzó la mirada para observar la foto a la que se refería y asintió secamente. Megumi miró el muro en busca de más fotos de su madre, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna más.

-Cuando mi madre murió fue como el fin del mundo para mi padre. Se volvió completamente loco, y escondió todas las fotografías que había en la casa en las que saliera ella. Una noche, Ota lloraba mucho preguntando por ella, y como no sabía cómo calmarlo recorrí cada centímetro de la casa hasta que encontré el lugar donde mi padre escondía las fotografías y las coloqué en donde correspondían. Tanto Ota como Uki tenían mucho miedo de olvidar cómo era el rostro de mamá, así que pensé que si las fotos volvían a su lugar ellos no la olvidarían. Pensé que mi padre me iba a dar una buena tunda por desobedecerlo, pero en lugar de eso me dio las gracias por haber hecho algo que él no había sido capaz de hacer. Es algo delicado aún, pero a veces dedicamos días enteros a recordar momentos felices con mi madre, para que mis hermanos no se olviden de ella. Cuando me mudé a Tokio cogí la mayoría de las fotografías que tengo con mi madre, por eso sólo está esa. –Sanosuke, como si hubiese leído la mente de Megumi, comenzó a narrar esa pequeña historia, dejando a la doctora al borde de las lágrimas.

La única reacción que salió de forma natural a Megumi fue cerrar la escasa distancia que había entre ella y el moreno y abrazarlo. Ella también había perdido a su madre, y al saber que la historia de Sanosuke era tan triste como la suya no podía evitar sentirse tan culpable por todos los insultos y peleas que habían tenido cuando éste había tratado el tema de la madre de Megumi y Misao. Sabía que era algo que los unía, de una forma u otra, aunque los dos hubiesen lidiado con el dolor de distintas formas.

-Lo siento mucho Sanosuke… Todas las cosas que te dije en el pasado son terribles y nunca debí…

-No te preocupes por eso, Kitsune. No había forma de que pudieras saberlo, y todos tenemos formas distintas de lidiar con el dolor. –repuso el joven, deshaciéndose del abrazo de la doctora. Ya le dolía bastante que ella aún no fuese capaz de perdonarlo y que la tregua que estaban teniendo era temporal, como para encima tener que aceptar la pena que sentía por él.

-Tu madre parecía una buena mujer, no sé cómo llegaste a salir tan molesto… -dijo Megumi, intentando quitar tensión al momento, aprovechando que el cabeza de pollo había bajado la guardia para abrazarlo otra vez.

-Ya, bueno, supongo que en eso me parezco a mi padre. Y no me gusta que me toques así, ¿y si me contagias ese carácter tan repelente y dejo de ser el más popular del hospital? –bromeó Sano, intentando zafarse del abrazo de la chica una vez más, perdiendo el equilibrio de forma ridícula y cayendo sobre la cama, arrastrando a Megumi con él.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta abriéndose del todo, con un Ota aun rascándose los ojos del sueño mirándolos de forma curiosa.

-Onii-chan, papá siempre dice que hay que llevar a las chicas a cenar antes de a dormir. –dijo con inocencia, seguramente sin saber el significado real de la frase. -¿Podemos jugar con la nieve que queda en el patio de atrás? –preguntó, como si no encontrase embarazosa la posición en la que había encontrado a su hermano mayor y su compañera de trabajo.

Megumi sentía sus mejillas alcanzar temperaturas extremas, mientras que se apartaba con rapidez de Sanosuke sin poder evitar posar la mano en su pecho y sentirlo todo musculado. Al contrario que ella, Sagara actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada, y enseguida abandonó la habitación para acompañar a Ota al piso inferior, dejando a una Megumi muy confusa (y sonrojada) en su habitación.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? He disfrutado mucho escribiendo el final, y espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo! El amor entre estos dos idiotas se va a hacer de esperar, pero os prometo que llegará! Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ Luna! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Te lo dedico con todo mi cariño! Sinceramente me encanta escribir sobre la familia de Sanosuke, y es una pena que no tuvieran un papel más importante en la historia original, porque creo que hubiesen sido muy divertidos! Muchos abrazos y mil gracias!

 ** _Pajaritoazul:_** jajaja todos sabemos que Sanosuke nunca sobresalió por su inteligencia... y está quedando demostrado! Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **Cindy04:** _ me alegro que te gustara el capítulo que Kenshin y Kaoru! Cuando encuentre más inspiración para esta pareja tal vez escriba otro más! Uki es un poco celosa de su familia y quiere protegerlos a todos de todo, incluido al cabeza de pollo que tiene como hermano! Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi pequeña historia, y que espero que sea tan interesante como los anteriores. Antes que nada, si queréis escuchar la canción traducida (que es el 6 ending del anime!) creo que podréis encontrar mogollón de vídeos en YouTube con la letra traducida. Una vez más, gracias por leer, y no dudéis en comentar! Un abrazo y espero que os guste! Como todos sabemos, RK y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: 1/3 no junjou na kanjou**

A la mañana siguiente, Sanosuke se despertó en el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, y no porque hubiese llegado tarde tras una noche de fiesta sin apenas poder subir las escaleras. En un acto de caballerosidad para con Megumi, Sano había ofrecido a su amiga (¿podía llamarla así?) su habitación, a lo que la Kitsune que era había accedido encantada, torturándolo un poco haciéndolo dormir en el sofá. Apenas entraba la luz del día por las ventanas, lo que indicó al joven que aún era muy temprano. En su interior se debatía sobre si fastidiar a Megumi e ir a despertarla a esas horas de la mañana o esperar a que despertase por su cuenta. Sabía que, al ser el día de Navidad, igual tenía compromisos con su familia e intuía que tendría prisa por volver a Tokio.

"O tal vez esté deseando volver a los brazos de Aoshi", dijo una vocecilla molesta en el interior de la cabeza de Sanosuke, haciendo que éste frunciese el entrecejo, molesto consigo mismo por esas punzadas de celos que tanto se molestaba en ocultar a él mismo.

Sabía que Megumi había ido hasta Nagano a por él por pura cordialidad, unas convicciones sociales que le habían inculcado y que le impedían vivir con la culpa de que Sano renunciase a su trabajo por sus problemas con ella, pero aun así había algo en las acciones de Megumi que hacían a Sanosuke enloquecer aún más. El día anterior que habían pasado en la nieve, divirtiéndose, insultándose con nombres estúpidos y sin buscar hacerse daño había sido uno de los mejores días que el joven había pasado en mucho tiempo, y eso era algo que hacía más difícil aclarar lo que sentía. Había intentado explicar sus sentimientos en una nota (que además había dejado a merced de Megumi dentro de la chaqueta que le había prestado), pero todo había dado un giro importante desde que ella apareció en la entrada de su casa el día anterior, y todo lo que sentía acerca de Megumi y la situación entre ambos se había complicado aún más. No sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que era algo de lo que no podía escapar, y aunque intentase mantener las distancias con ella ahora que los dos iban a regresar juntos a Tokio para quedarse, le iba a ser imposible. Sanosuke estaba convencido de que no era amor lo que sentía por la doctora; pero sin duda le gustaba. Le gustaban las expresiones que Megumi hacía cuando la llamaba por alguno de sus estúpidos apodos, le gustaba observarla cuando ella no sabía que la miraba en los pasillos del hospital, le gustaba su expresión malvada cada vez que gastaba una broma pesada a Kaoru, y sin duda le encantaba su expresión de felicidad cada vez que reía de verdad y sin forzar su sonrisa. Claro estaba que le hervía la sangre cada vez que imaginaba a Aoshi con ella, y se formaba un agujero en su estómago cada vez que ella le hacía desprecios, pero sabía de sobra que no era amor. La madre de Sanosuke siempre le había repetido que cuando encontrase al amor de su vida lo sabría al instante y no tendría ni que planteárselo, y esa sensación no había llegado aún a su vida, de eso estaba convencido. Pero en el fondo sabía que Megumi era alguien especial en su vida, sólo que no había encontrado la forma clara de expresárselo, ni a ella ni a sí mismo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza decidió que, antes de causar aún más confusión entre ellos dos, debía de recuperar la chaqueta donde estaba la nota que había escrito para Megumi de forma que ella apenas notase que él no quería que ella viese la nota, lo cual iba a ser misión casi imposible. Con un suspiro derrotista, Sanosuke se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al piso de arriba en busca de Ota, ya que sin duda sería el que más ganas tenía de dar comienzo al día de Navidad. Apenas le llevó tiempo despertar a Ota y convencerlo para hacer el desayuno para todo el mundo antes de abrir los regalos que Santa Claus había llevado a casa la noche anterior cuando todos dormían. Sanosuke adoraba las Navidades en casa por el simple motivo de que la ilusión de Ota por las cosas mágicas no había desaparecido, y que el pequeño de la casa esperaba cada año la llegada de los regalos para toda la familia con la misma ilusión que la primera vez. Entre los dos hermanos prepararon un copioso desayuno y justo cuando estaban terminando de preparar todo, Uki entró en escena, ayudando a limpiar el desastre que sus hermanos habían dejado tras de sí para preparar el desayuno.

Poco más tarde, Megumi bajó aún con legañas en los ojos, guiándose por el maravilloso olor que venía desde la planta baja de la casa. La joven doctora había pasado una noche muy agradable y se había quedado dormida sin tan siquiera quitarse la chaqueta que había tomado prestada de Sanosuke. El joven le había ofrecido su cama sin apenas mirarla a los ojos (y podía jurar que estaba hasta algo sonrojado), y Megumi había aceptado encantada, aunque solo fuera para hacerlo sufrir durmiendo en el sofá. La cama de Sanosuke era cómoda y blanda, y el olor del chico (que ya le resultaba familiar de aquella vez que se coló en su consulta del hospital sin que ella lo supiese) era tan agradable que actuó como un sedante para ella, haciendo que se quedase dormida en un instante. La estampa que se encontró en la cocina de los Sagara, con los tres hermanos colaborando para preparar un desayuno provechoso hizo sonreír a Megumi. Ota fue el primero en recibirla, pidiéndole que desayunase rápido para así poder abrir los regalos que Santa Claus había traído para todos. Podía intuir que la tregua con Sanosuke estaba a punto de dar a su fin cuando éste le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona al servirle un plato de crepes dulces recién hechos, lo que tuvo un efecto no deseado por el joven cuando la doctora puso los ojos en blanco en reacción a su coqueteo bromista.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y en mitad de la comida apareció Kamishimoemon, que claramente había estado haciendo preparativos para la "llegada" de Santa Claus, aunque fingía estar recién levantado. Ota, aún excitado por abrir sus regalos lo antes posible, apuró a su padre para que desayunase lo más pronto posible y abrir los regalos, a lo que éste accedió encantado. Una vez hubieron terminado todos, Ota salió corriendo hasta la sala de estar de la casa, seguido de Sanosuke. Uki puso los ojos en blanco, siguiendo a sus dos hermanos, y Kamishimoemon ofreció su brazo a Megumi en falsa coquetería, haciendo reír a Megumi. "De tal palo, tal astilla", pensó Megumi, ya que el mayor de los hermanos y su padre eran igual de coquetos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Ota ya estaba en proceso de abrir los regalos que tenían su nombre, prestando mucho cuidado para no romper el papel de regalo. Uki abría con igual cuidado uno de los suyos, intentando imitar la ilusión de su hermano pequeño. Sanosuke, en cambio, no necesitaba fingir su ilusión, y sin poner cuidado alguno en no romper el papel que envolvía su regalo. Kamishimoemon se acercó hasta sus hijos y se sentó junto a Ota para ayudarlo a abrir sus regalos. Megumi observó la escena familiar, con todos abriendo sus regalos, y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia sobre su propia infancia, cuando Misao y ella abrían sus regalos junto a sus padres y su abuelo, y lo mágicas que eran las Navidades… hasta que su madre enfermó y dejaron de festejar. Tanto Ota como Sanosuke notaron que la mirada de Megumi se había vuelto ausente, y el pequeño miró a su hermano mayor con curiosidad.

-Santa Claus se ha olvidado de traer los regalos de la señora mayor… -le murmuró Ota a Sanosuke, a lo que éste intentó ahogar la risa al escuchar a su hermano referirse a Megumi como "señora mayor".

-Tranquilo, ha sido sólo una confusión. –Sanosuke tranquilizó a su hermano, y miró a los dos regalos que se había permitido comprar a sí mismo. Por un lado, había un nuevo ordenador portátil que llevaba queriendo desde que salió al mercado junto con un nuevo videojuego de lucha que acababa de salir al mercado, y por otro había un jersey pobremente hecho que seguramente era un regalo de su hermana Uki y su padre. Al parecer no habían tomado bien la medida del tonificado cuerpo de Sano y el jersey era excesivamente pequeño para él, y aunque había pensado en tenerlo de recuerdo, suspiró y se levantó del suelo con el jersey en mano, tendiéndoselo a Megumi. A pesar de todo, sonreía por dentro, ya que Ota le estaba dando una oportunidad de oro para recuperar la nota que había escrito a la Kitsune antes de partir a Nagano.

-Creo que hubo una confusión con los regalos y Santa Claus dejó esto a mi nombre, pero evidentemente es demasiado pequeño para mí, así que seguro que lo dejó para ti pero no lo etiquetó bien. –murmulló, ofreciéndole el jersey a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente de él. –Pruébatelo, seguro que abriga más que esa chaqueta. –sugirió, esperando que su plan diese resultado y pudiese recuperar la nota sin que Megumi la leyese.

Megumi dejó la vista clavada en el muchacho, que no había levantado la suya de sus pies desde que se había levantado para acercarse a ella. Sin duda, Megumi sabía que el regalo no iba dirigido a ella, pero admiraba que Sanosuke intentase hacer que Ota no se sintiese mal en un día tan especial para un niño como él y a la vez intentaba integrar a Megumi de una forma u otra en un acto tan familiar como era abrir los regalos.

-Muchas gracias, Sanosuke, por aclarar el despiste. Creo que usaré éste jersey cuando volvamos a Tokio. –respondió finalmente, cogiendo con delicadeza el jersey de las manos del joven y sonriéndole con bondad. La verdad es que era reticente a abandonar la chaqueta de Sanosuke, puesto que se había acostumbrado tanto al olor que desprendía que le resultaba como una especie de droga. Aun así, apretó el jersey contra su pecho.

Enseguida la doctora notó que el regalo era de Uki para Sanosuke, puesto que la única mujer de los Sagara apretó los dientes mientras miraba a su hermano con una mezcla de decepción y furia, lo que hizo que Megumi se sintiese culpable. Sin duda alguna, devolvería el jersey a Sanosuke, pero la mirada de Uki hizo que se sintiese mal incluso por aceptarlo de forma temporal.

Tras pasar la mañana jugando con Ota, que estaba muy emocionado por estrenar sus juguetes nuevos, y limpiar la entrada de la casa de nieve, Sanosuke sugirió a Megumi que debían de marcharse lo antes posible si querían llegar antes de que se hiciese de noche. El padre de los Sagara sugirió que se quedasen hasta después de comer, pero Sano desechó la idea alegando de que las carreteras estaban más tranquilar a esa hora del día. Megumi prefería llegar lo antes posible y accedió a la idea de Sano, pues seguramente tendría que inventar una excusa por su ausencia ante su padre (y por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía de Aoshi, al médico también le debía una explicación) y contarle todo lo sucedido durante esos dos días a Kaoru.

Cuando la doctora dijo que podían marcharse cuando él desease, Sanosuke se excusó para preparar todo lo que tenía que llevar de vuelta y ducharse antes de partir, dejando a Megumi con su padre en la sala de estar. Justo cuando el muchacho desaparecía por la puerta, Kamishimoemon se giró para hablar con Megumi, con cara de preocupación.

-Señorita Hiko, antes de que ese estúpido hijo mío vuelva a Tokio con el orgullo por los suelos, quiero darte las gracias por haber venido hasta aquí y darle un motivo para seguir adelante con su sueño. Sanosuke siempre fue un chico muy problemático y andaba metido en líos todo el rato, pero su madre siempre supo mantenerlo en raya. Una pena que desde que Naname no está yo no supe hacerlo tan bien como ella. –dijo el hombre, sonriendo con melancolía al recordar a su difunta mujer.

-Señor Sagara, de verdad no tiene que agradecer nada, yo… -Megumi se paró por un momento, reflexionando sobre cómo formular sus palabras. –Actué por impulso, no me hubiese perdonado nunca que alguien abandonase su trabajo y amigos por una disputa conmigo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que haya perdonado a su hijo aún. –añadió la última frase, sonriendo con travesura al padre de Sano y haciéndolo reír.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, ese muchacho es un cabeza loca y debería de haberlo educado mejor. Pero te prometo que no actúa con malas intenciones. Está confundido, y creo que su primer amor le ha venido tan de repente que apenas sabe por dónde cogerlo. –el padre de familia rio ante su propio comentario, dejando a Megumi perpleja. "¿Primer amor? Si Sanosuke ha cortejado a medio hospital desde que consiguió el puesto de trabajo…", pensó Megumi, "además, no ha dejado de molestarme desde que nos conocemos, si a eso se le llama amor…".

Para suerte de la doctora, cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestar a tan incómoda afirmación por parte de Kamishimoemon, un Ota inconsolable entró llorando para abalanzarse al regazo de su padre.

-Otou-san… Uki me ha dicho que tenemos que despedirnos de Sano porque se va a ir… No quiero que se vaya, es muy pronto. –dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

Kamishimoemon no pudo evitar reír al ver al más pequeño de sus hijos llorando de esa manera tan desconsolada. Sin parar de reír, acarició la espalda de su hijo mientras éste mojaba la camisa de su padre con sus lágrimas.

-Ota, Sanosuke volverá muy pronto, te prometió que volvería siempre que pudiera. Además, sabes que tu hermano es un caballero, y que no sería capaz de dejar que una señorita como Megumi viajase sola hasta Tokio después de las molestias que se ha tomado en venir a buscarlo, ¿no crees? –Ota asintió, con la cabeza aún escondida en el pecho de su padre.

-Te prometo que tu hermano volverá de visita pronto, yo misma me encargaré de que lo haga, ¿de acuerdo? –Megumi le dirigió una sonrisa dulce al pequeño, que aunque no la vio asintió con fuerza como respuesta. Kamishimoemon sonrió a Megumi mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, y Megumi comprendió lo que le quería decir con esa sonrisa: Sanosuke era un pilar muy importante en esa familia, y eso demostraba que no era tan malo después de todo.

Al poco rato Sanosuke bajó con todas las cosas que había llevado en coche tan solo un par de días antes, y tras negociar con Ota y prometerle un millón de veces que volvería pronto, Megumi y él despidieron a toda la familia en la entrada de la casa mientras cargaban en el coche todo lo que debían llevar de vuelta. Uki, aún enfadada por el gesto que había tenido Sano con Megumi a costa del jersey que había tejido, fue la primera en despedirse, refunfuñando un "hasta la próxima" a su hermano mayor, mientras que Ota se había colgado del cuello de Sanosuke con la esperanza de que no se fuera y su padre intentaba separar a sus dos hijos mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Pero la despedida definitiva llegó, y a través del retrovisor del coche de Sanosuke, tanto él como Megumi veían a la familia del fisioterapeuta despidiéndose en la distancia.

-Los echarás de mucho de menos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Megumi, aunque conocía la respuesta de sobra. Los Sagara eran una familia muy encantadora y que se apoyaban los unos en los otros, y podía ver que a Sanosuke le dolía dejarlos.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de la doctora, Sanosuke sonrió de lado, sin retirar su vista de la carretera. Claro que iba a echar de menos a su familia, le mataba estar sin ellos y no poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera juntos, pero sabía que Tokio era donde debía de estar, y era algo que había quedado más que confirmado cuando Megumi fue en su busca pidiendo que volviera a la capital. Además, la despedida había sido menos dolorosa teniendo a Megumi para acompañarlo en el viaje, pero estaba claro que no iba a decirle eso.

La ruta de Nagano hasta Tokio pasó sorprendentemente rápido para ambos pasajeros. Con la música que emitían en la radio de fondo, Sanosuke bromeaba y contaba historias embarazosas que le habían ocurrido durante sus años entrenando en las artes marciales. Megumi lo escuchaba con atención, y reía con fuerza tratando de imaginarse a Sanosuke de adolescente causando todo tipo de problemas a su paso. La doctora también intentó devolver el jersey que había tejido Uki para Sano, pero éste insistía en que se lo podía quedar, ya que a él le hubiese quedado pequeño de todas formas. En mitad del camino, pararon a comer en un restaurante de carretera y, por supuesto, Sanosuke se negó a dejar pagar a Megumi por su comida, argumento que era culpa suya que ella estuviera ahí. Decidieron descansar un par de horas en aquel restaurante, donde ambos siguieron hablando de cosas que a simple vista eran superficiales, pero que en el fondo ayudaban a que ambos se conocieran mutuamente. Una vez volvieron al coche, ya con el atardecer tras ellos, Sanosuke puso la radio de fondo mientras que conversaban sobre cosas banales, hasta que Megumi dejó de contestar y, echando un vistazo rápido a la joven sentada a su lado, pudo comprobar que la pelinegra había caído en un sueño breve. Sonriendo, el moreno fijó de nuevo la vista en la carretera, hasta que la siguiente canción que sonó en la radio lo hizo sonrojar. Era una canción que había escuchado infinidad de veces durante sus años de adolescencia, y al escuchar la letra en ese momento, había cobrado un sentido más especial para él. De forma inconsciente comenzó a cantar la canción, titulada '1/3 no junjou na kanjou' de forma suave, con cuidado de no despertar a su copiloto.

Apenas una hora más tarde la ciudad de Tokio asomaba en la casi oscuridad del anochecer, y Sanosuke movió su brazo derecho levemente, intentando despertar a Megumi.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kitsune. Seguro que estabas deseando volver, Nagano era demasiado pueblucho para ti después de todo. –dijo Sanosuke, en su eterna misión de molestar a su compañera de viaje.

-Cállate la boca de una vez, si a ti no te gustase esta ciudad nunca habrías accedido a venir hasta aquí conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Megumi, estirándose con pereza mientras se acercaban a las luces de la gran ciudad. - ¿Te importaría dejarme en mi casa, o sería mucho pedir?

-Yo soy todo un caballero, por supuesto que te dejaré en casa. Aunque seguro que Aoshi está esperándote como un perrito en el portal, tampoco quisiera molestar… -comenzó a decir Sanosuke, en un tono entre la broma y el enfado. Megumi decidió no seguirle el juego, y se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Al poco más de media hora, al fin llegaron al apartamento de Megumi, y ambos bajaron del coche, dirigiéndose los dos hasta el maletero para coger la pequeña bolsa de viaje de la doctora.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido volver a Tokio… Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por todo lo que ha pasado. Me hiciste mucho daño, Sanosuke. –dijo Megumi, agachando la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

En ese momento, el corazón de Sanosuke dio un vuelco tremendo. Sabía que le había hecho daño, lo sabía demasiado bien. Si tan solo ella supiera… Si tan solo él fuera capaz de aclarar todos los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza y ordenar los sentimientos de su corazón… Pero en lugar de expresarle a Megumi todo lo que quería decir pero no sabía cómo (que él nunca quiso herirla, que en el fondo le había hecho feliz sabiendo que ella era feliz con todo el juego de las notas) Sanosuke mordió su lengua y se limitó a rodear con sus brazos a la joven, envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella no esperaba y que la dejó sorprendida.

-Lo siento de veras, Megumi, lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por hacerme volver. Deséame suerte, porque voy a tener que humillarme mucho para que el director Saito me devuelva mi puesto de trabajo. –añadió la broma (aunque iba a ser verdad y le iba a costar horrores que Saito le devolviera su trabajo) para aliviar las tensiones que había entre ambos, aunque sabía que en un momento u otro ambos tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los meses anteriores.

Sanosuke dejó caer sus brazos, librando de aquel abrazo inesperado a Megumi, y la acompañó hasta el portal del apartamento, donde prometió que la volvería a ver en el hospital y juró solemnemente que no volvería a hacerle pasar malos ratos. Con su típico guiño de ojos se despidió de la joven y se dirigió hasta el coche, donde dejó un rato para reflexionar antes de dirigirse a casa de Kenshin para mendigar que le dejara pasar la noche en el sofá, puesto que había renunciado al piso alquilado en el que había vivido anteriormente y de nuevo no tenía sitio donde pasar la noche. Cerró los ojos para recordar la sonrisa que Megumi le había dedicado antes de cerrar la puerta del portal tras ella, y sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que aún había una brecha muy grande entre ambos, pero si conseguía que se despidiese de él todos los días con una sonrisa como aquella, se consideraría a sí mismo un hombre afortunado. La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó por completo cuando, recreándose en la última imagen que tenía de la doctora, se dio cuenta de que Megumi aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta que Sano le había prestado en Nagano, donde aún estaba la nota que había escrito para ella antes de partir. Comenzó a darse golpes en la frente contra el volante del coche, maldiciendo que todo el movimiento de la marcha había olvidado convencer a Megumi de que dejase la chaqueta a cambio del jersey. Intentó pensar con mente fría cómo poder recuperar la nota antes de que Megumi la leyese, pero no se le ocurría ningún método que no implicase que la pelinegra se volviese a enfadar con él. "Maldita sea mi suerte…", maldijo Sanosuke una vez más para sus adentros, esperando que al llegar a casa de Kenshin, el pelirrojo supiese darle una solución a su nuevo problema.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sanosuke está más liado que nunca, y ahora que Megumi tiene en su poder la dichosa nota donde Sanosuke se "declara", esperemos que no tenga que hacer trampas para conseguirla y volver a romper el corazón a nuestra querida Megumi! Me temo que va a ser el último capítulo donde los protagonistas sean la familia Sagara (que aunque no sea el apellido original, era con el que más se conoce a Sanosuke y lo puse de forma automática, lo siento!). Creo que la canción se ajusta perfectamente a lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a Sanosuke en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Megumi, aunque el muy cabezota se niegue a admitirlo, pero esperemos a ver qué pasa. Una vez más, gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ Luna! Tus palabras me conmueven, eres la mejor! Me gusta saber que escribo cosas y que a la gente le gustan, y por gente como tú escribir es un gusto! Tengo en mente una escena algo tensa entre Sanosuke y Aoshi, pero aún no sé muy bien como encajarla! Muchas gracias por tus palabras Luna :)

 ** _Pajaritoazul:_** aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno! Como puedes vez, a Sanosuke le gusta abrazar, tanto que incluso pilla a Megumi por sorpresa! Ambos son muy cabezotas, pero poco a poco van dejando ver lo que sienten!

 ** _Cindy04:_** aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado!


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí capítulo, y me disculpo por ello. La universidad y el trabajo me tienen loca, y la verdad es que no he tenido apenas tiempo. Para compensar, aquí traigo 7 páginas de word con un capítulo que creo que avanza algo las cosas. La verdad es que no tengo planeado cuando terminar este fic, pero mientras siga gente leyendolo yo seguiré escribiendo! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y espero que disfrutéis! Como todos sabemos, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Tiempo**

-Leela.

-No, no lo hagas.

-No la escuches, hazlo. Sabes que quieres.

-¡Pero Sanosuke estaría tan avergonzado si lo hicieras que se marcharía otra vez!

-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! No creo que pueda seguir con la intriga más tiempo.

-No, Megumi, no lo hagas…

Como si de un ángel y un demonio se tratasen, Kaoru intentaba convencer a Megumi de que no abriese la nota que un Sanosuke muy olvidadizo se había dejado dentro de la chaqueta, mientras que su hermana Misao intentaba hacer que la leyese. En su interior, Megumi se moría de ganas por abrir esa nota y leer todo lo que Sanosuke no había querido decirle a la cara. No sabía que esperar, si otra de sus mentiras o algo confirmarse que había algo de verdad en todos los buenos gestos que el chico había tenido con ella, y eso era algo que la mataba por dentro. Pero sabía que, si la abría y leía el contenido, traicionaría la confianza que Sano tenía en ella, y lo que menos quería era más problemas con él.

-Se la voy a devolver cuando lo vea en el hospital, dejad de insistir. –dijo Megumi, riendo ante la presión de las otras dos chicas. –Sea lo que sea que hay en esa nota, me lo puede decir en persona. Además, no me interesa para nada lo que haya escrito ahí, Aoshi y yo hemos hablado y vamos a intentar tener una relación. –esa nueva revelación hizo que las dos chicas mirasen a la doctora con los ojos como platos, sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Kaoru, que aún no salía de su asombro. - ¿Desde cuándo ha pasado eso? Si ayer mismo estabas con Sanosuke…

-Cuando llegué a casa vi que tenía muchas llamadas de Aoshi. Me llamó por teléfono, estuvimos hablando y… decidimos que tal vez era una buena idea intentarlo. –aclaró Megumi, cogiendo la nota de Sanosuke con cuidado por si su hermana o su amiga intentaban cogerla sin su permiso. –Aún es pronto para decir nada a largo plazo, pero quién sabe… Aoshi es un buen hombre y muy guapo, no es un mal partido. –finalizó, con una sonrisa que solo consiguió que su hermana pusiese los ojos en blanco y Kaoru resoplase.

Ambas chicas sabían que Megumi no estaba enamorada de Aoshi. Kaoru estaba convencida de que estaba escapando de lo que fuese que sentía hacia el cabeza de pollo, y Misao estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en gritos de los celos que sentía al ver a su hermana relacionándose con el chico que le gustaba cuando ni siquiera estaba interesada en él. Por su lado, Megumi sabía con solo mirar a su hermana que ésta estaba muy en contra, y desde siempre había notado su mirada embobada cada vez que Aoshi aparecía ante ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar ese enamoramiento adolescente y que no podría calmar los celos de Misao. Pero la mirada de Kaoru también le preocupaba, como si la peliazul le ocultase detalles de algo que la doctora desconocía. Pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos tan confusos era añadir más drama a la situación, y decidió dejar esa charla pendiente que sabía que tenía con su mejor amiga para más adelante.

-Dejad de mirarme así. Toda la vida reclamando que buscase un novio que mereciese la pena y para una vez que encuentro uno tampoco os gusta. –dijo Megumi, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. –Anda, vámonos ya que nosotras vamos a llegar tarde al hospital y esta señorita va a llegar tarde al instituto. –añadió, cogiendo a su mejor amiga del brazo mientras que tiraba de su hermana por el otro.

-Por última vez, Sanosuke. No puedo conseguirte una orden judicial para entrar a casa de Megumi y recuperar una simple nota que si mal no recuerdo tú le diste de forma voluntaria. ¿Por qué no se la pides y ya está? –preguntó Kenshin, sonriente como siempre mientras conducía con su mejor amigo de copiloto hasta el hospital.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes? Eres el mejor policía de tu comisaría, y seguramente el mejor de todo Tokio. Eso tiene que tener sus ventajas, ¿no? –preguntó Sano, jugando desesperado con su revoltoso cabello. - ¿Y si la lee, Kenshin? ¿Qué pasará si ella ve todo eso y cree que es verdad? –dijo preocupado, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea así? ¿No te gustaría que ella supiese que sientes algo por ella? –preguntó Kenshin a su amigo, sonriendo ante su reacción.

-No siento nada por ella. Es una mujer muy altiva y molesta, se pasa el día quejándose por todo lo que hago y no dejaba de meterse conmigo mientras mi padre y Ota le reían las gracias. –farfulló el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. – Pasar las fiestas con ella ha sido lo peor que he hecho en todo el año. –sentenció, haciendo reír a Kenshin, el cual sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

Kenshin solo reía y sacudía la cabeza. La verdad es que no importaba cuantos años pasasen, Sanosuke siempre sería el hombre más tozudo del mundo y nunca admitiría las cosas a la primera.

Al notar que el berrinche de Sanosuke no iba a parar, Kenshin decidió cambiar de tema y le contó de forma tranquila que había invitado a Kaoru el día anterior a tomar té por la tarde, además de que fueron a comprar juntos regalos de Navidad mientras Sanosuke estaba en Nagano con Megumi. Se arrepintió al instante de contar aquello, ya que tuvo que soportar las bromas de Kenshin y Kaoru haciendo cosas de pareja. Casualidades de la vida, tanto la enfermera como la doctora estaban en el aparcamiento del hospital cuando Kenshin se disponía a dejar a Sanosuke allí. El moreno no dejó escapar la oportunidad de chinchar a los dos enamorados y se dispuso a gritar a toda voz.

-¡Eh, Kaoru! Ya me ha contado Kenshin sobre vuestra cita. –dijo riendo entre dientes mientras Kaoru enrojecía a cada segundo y Kenshin ponía los ojos en blanco, ya que él no había dicho en ningún momento la palabra "cita". –Qué románticos sois, ¿eh? Todo el mundo sabe que el día de antes de Navidad es para pasarlo en pareja. –añadió, ya fuera del coche, mientras agarraba a Kenshin del cuello para darle un "abrazo". -¡Espero que hagáis la boda en verano, es cuando las chicas llevan los vestidos más cortos y mejor vistas tengo!

Ante ese comentario Megumi puso los ojos en blanco y Kenshin rio incómodo.

-Si el día de antes de Navidad es para pasarlo en pareja, es raro que lo pasaras con Megumi, Sano. Quiero decir, como los dos os odiáis tanto… -contraatacó la enfermera, dedicando su sonrisa más sádica a Sanosuke, siendo el turno de Megumi de sonrojarse y de dejar a Sanosuke con cara de idiota.

-¡Que tengáis buen día todos! –dijo Kenshin, dando por zanjada la ronda de acusaciones y volviendo a su coche, mientras sonreía a sus amigos. –Deberíamos organizar una salida pronto para celebrar la vuelta de Sano, ¡ya hablaremos!

Las dos chicas y Sanosuke se encaminaron al edificio principal del hospital. En un desesperado intento de minimizar los daños que el director Saito le iba a causar a Sanosuke por volver un par de días después de su renuncia a recuperar su puesto de trabajo, el joven se había duchado de buena gana, vestido con un traje (y lo más sorprendente, corbata), y hasta zapatos, algo que distaba mucho de su indumentaria normal. Pero, pobre de él, había olvidado por completo que llevaba su clásica bandana roja, que le sujetaba ese cabello rebelde que tenía, ahora mojado por la ducha que había tomado antes de salir. Con aparente calma, y mientras Sano seguía chinchando a Kaoru por su cita con Kenshin, los tres amigos esperaban el ascensor. Megumi, desconectando de la tanda de insultos que Kaoru profería al fisioterapeuta, dirigió su mirada a Sano. Le sentaba bastante bien el traje, y podía oler su colonia desde la distancia que los separaba, algo que le hizo sonrojarse hasta depositar su mirada en la bandana olvidada en el cabello del moreno.

-Eres un completo desastre, Sagara. –dijo Megumi cerrando la distancia entre ellos y posando su mano en la cabeza aún húmeda de Sanosuke. –Así no va a haber forma de que Saito te vuelva a admitir en el hospital… -comentó, siempre con ese tono sarcástico que la identificaba cuando hablaba con él. Dicho eso, la joven doctora quitó la bandana de la cabeza de Sanosuke, el cual había quedado mudo ante el contacto físico con Megumi.

La bandana se deslizó por los dedos de la pelinegra y el pelo de Sanosuke se rindió ante la fuerza de la gravedad, cayendo con suavidad en sus ojos, salpicando gotas de agua en el movimiento. Por un instante, ambos sintieron que el mundo se había parado, y Megumi encontró tan abrumadora la mirada chocolate del joven que tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente de él, evitando así que el contacto físico entre ambos se manteniese.

Como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado, Sanosuke parpadeó dos veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando el ascensor llegó y los tres se metieron dentro. Kaoru sonrió para sí misma, ya que había que ser muy ciego e inocente para no darse cuenta de la electricidad que saltaba entre sus dos amigos.

Para desgracia de Sanosuke, el director Saito se encontraba ya en el ascensor cuando las dos chicas y él entraron, y sintió como los ojos de lobo del director penetraban por su espalda hasta atravesarle el pecho como si de un disparo se tratase.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace usted aquí, Sagara? –preguntó Hajime Saito, haciendo que el aire se congelase mientras Megumi y Kaoru se miraban, compadeciéndose del moreno. –Creía que habías decidido huir por líos de falda. –Megumi tragó saliva sabiendo que la mirada del director se había posado en ella brevemente.

-Pues verá, yo… -Sanosuke comenzó a tartamudear y las chicas hacían todo lo posible por reprimir una carcajada. –Era todo una broma, por Navidad, ¿sabe? Se lo tragó todo, señor Saito. –dijo el joven, intentando justificarse, riendo fingidamente con la esperanza de que el director se tragase su excusa.

Justo llegó el ascenso a la planta de Traumatología, y Megumi y Kaoru salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el ascensor. Cuando Sanosuke se disponía también a salir, murmurando excusas y pequeñas bromas a su jefe, éste lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡A mi despacho ahora mismo, Sagara! –fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes de que el ascensor cerrase sus puertas otra vez, siendo su última visión la de un Sanosuke con la cara tornándose de un color azul al verse ahogado por su propio jefe.

-Pobre Sano… su primer día de vuelta a Tokio y ya está metido en problemas… -comentó Kaoru a su amiga,

-Se lo ha buscado por idiota. Si tuviera su estúpida cabeza de pollo aquí y no en las nubes no le pasarían estas cosas. –contestó Megumi, dándose la vuelta en un gesto altivo, y sin ser consciente de que aún sostenía entre sus dedos la bandana roja del cabeza de pollo. –Te veo luego, Kaoru…

Ante el comentario de su amiga, la peliazul no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. "No llevan ni un día juntos en Tokio y Megumi ya está matando al pobre Sano a insultos… De qué manera tan extraña se están enamorando estos dos…", pensó Kaoru, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Tras una larga e intensa charla con el director Saito en la que se había limitado a asentir a todo lo que el viejo lobo decía y a comprometerse a hacer horas extras hasta el fin de sus días, Sanosuke salió del despacho de Hajime Saito deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y sudando como un pollo. En teoría, Saito le había ordenado que se fuese a casa por ese día, ya que empezaría su turno al día siguiente (lo cual iba a repercutir en una pequeña bajada de su sueldo durante ese mes, que era lo que más le dolía al cabeza de pollo), pero el moreno pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por el hospital, con la secreta esperanza de volver a ver a Megumi. La piel se le ponía de gallina cada vez que recordaba lo que había sentido cuando se habían mirado antes de entrar en el ascensor. ¿Había leído la nota? ¿Pensaba decirle algo al respecto en caso de que la hubiese leído? Además de la nota y su chaqueta, tenía su bandana. ¿Qué más quería robarle esa maldita mujer? Sanosuke sonrió para sí mismo, subiendo al ascensor.

Sin duda, le tenía que hacer una pequeña visita a su doctora favorita, aunque eso la pusiese de los nervios y seguramente se llevase un golpe o un insulto por molestarla en su trabajo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía volver a casa de Kenshin porque el pelirrojo también estaba trabajando, y él aún no había tenido oportunidad de ir a recuperar el apartamento donde había estado viviendo todos esos meses. Con ese pensamiento, el ascensor se abrió y Sanosuke salió a toda prisa, como un sabueso en busca de su presa.

Justo en ese momento vio a Megumi cruzando el pasillo en dirección contraria, con su pelo flotando con el movimiento, y acompañada de Aoshi, aunque decidió ignorar su presencia. Aprovechando que la joven no había notado su presencia, Sano la cogió de la muñeca, haciéndola parar en seco.

-Creo que tienes un par de cosas que me pertenecen. –murmuró demasiado cerca de su oído Sanosuke, sintiendo el pulso de la doctora bajo su mano mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Oh, cómo le encantaba hacerla sentir así.

-Quién te crees que eres para cogerme así, maleducado, cabeza de pollo sin cerebro. –como era de esperar, Megumi respondió con su retahíla de insultos, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Sagara, déjala en paz. Creo que te ha dejado bastante claro que no quiere nada de ti. –intervino Aoshi, posando su mano con firmeza sobre el hombro de Sanosuke en un intento de intimidarlo, lo que hizo que éste tensase la mandíbula, viéndose muy tentado a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara al doctor.

-Me da igual que ella no quiera nada de mí, yo sí que quiero algo de ella. –dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Megumi, pero soltando lentamente su muñeca. –Tiene una chaqueta que fui muy amable en dejarle durante los dos días que pasamos en Nagano, y me gustaría que me la devolviese. –dijo, mientras que Aoshi apretaba su mano en el hombro de Sano, el cual estaba buscando la rabia del doctor. –Además, hoy me ha robado mi bandana roja. Creo que la doctora está un poquito obsesionada con llevarse mis prendas de vestir, ¿no crees, Aoshi? –preguntó para hacer rabiar al otro hombre, buscando provocarlo.

-¡Basta! –tu chaqueta está en mi despacho, al igual que tu bandana. –intervino Megumi, separando a los dos hombres, temiendo que el temperamento de Sanosuke y la rabia de Aoshi explotasen y se enzarzasen en una pelea. –Aoshi… discúlpame, te veré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió, mirando al que ahora era su pareja, que se limitó a asentir.

Megumi suspiró aliviada cuando Aoshi se marchó sin que hubiese más revuelo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Sanosuke, provocando de esa manera a Aoshi? Hombres… eran todos tan cabezotas y orgullosos que le daban ganas de golpearlos en la cabeza para que madurasen.

-¿Es que eres idiota, Sagara? ¿Qué derecho tienes a decir esas cosas delante de Aoshi? –masculló en tono acusatorio la doctora, mientras los dos se dirigían a su despacho.

-¿Qué más da? Ni que fuera tu novio… -respondió Sanosuke, que iba siguiendo los pasos de la doctora con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Cuando Sanosuke dijo eso, la pelinegra paró en seco. Se había olvidado por completo de que el cabeza de pollo no sabía nada, y tragó saliva, nerviosa. Sanosuke notó el cambio en el lenguaje corporal de la joven, y sus músculos se tensaron, debería de haberlo visto venir.

-¿Desde cuándo? Te dejo sola unas horas y lo haces oficial con Aoshi. –comentó Sanosuke, intentando no dejar de ver el enfado en su voz. No, no era enfado, eran celos, celos posesivos, pero no quería admitirlo.

-No es asunto tuyo. –contestó tajante la doctora, mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. –Tu estúpida bandana está en la mesa, y la chaqueta está en el perchero. Y ahora, vete por dónde has venido y no me molestes más. –añadió, ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte ni animada como para discutir con Sanosuke por algo que ni tan siquiera era asunto suyo.

-Kitsune, yo… -dijo Sanosuke, intentando templarse. –Si no te trata bien, sólo házmelo saber y le enseñaré unos cuantos golpes de artes marciales. –levantó su puño sonriente, y para su sorpresa la doctora también mostró una pequeña sonrisa. –El único que puede molestarte soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Megumi asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír brevemente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bravucón?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora fuera de mi vista, cabeza de pollo. –cogió a Sanosuke de un brazo y lo sacó de su consulta, cerrando la puerta sin darle oportunidad a replicar una vez más. Era tan impredecible… en un momento estaba actuando como celoso y dolido y al siguiente hacía bromas al respecto. No sabía cuándo estaba bromeando y cuándo hablaba en serio, y eso le traía de cabeza. Debía de dejar de pensar tanto en todo lo que envolvía a Sanosuke y centrarse en Aoshi, pero no sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba con él. Suspiró, recapitulando la conversación de la noche anterior…

 _Flashback_

Megumi cerró la puerta de su casa y quedó apoyada en ella, con la calidez del abrazo de Sanosuke envolviéndola aún. Notó que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente y negó con su cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. Lo reconocía, el cabeza de pollo no era tan malo como parecía, y en los dos días que habían pasado juntos no había parado de disculparse y apenas se habían insultado y gritado. Pero ese abrazo había sido tan cálido y agradable… Además, aún llevaba su chaqueta, y el olor del joven se colaba por sus fosas nasales, atrapándola aún más y haciendo que se le encogiese el estómago. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido darle más vueltas a eso y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero. Del bolsillo cayó una pequeña nota cuidadosamente doblada, y Megumi recordó lo que Sanosuke le había dicho días antes en su casa. "Sabía que no ibas a hablar conmigo, así que escribí una nota que tengo ahí guardada", sonaron las palabras en Sano en su cabeza, y cogió la nota con curiosidad. Podía leerla, solo para aliviar su curiosidad, y luego mentir y decirle que no había leído nada. Pero, por otro lado, no sabía si quería leerlo, ya que podía salir herida otra vez. Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la nota, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil, y paró en seco. Seguramente era su padre, preguntándose dónde demonios había estado, o puede que fuera Aoshi…

Dejó la nota en la mesita de la entrada y cogió su teléfono, el número de Aoshi reflejado en la pantalla.

\- ¿Sí? –dijo Megumi, pegando el aparato a su oreja.

-Pensaba que habías perdido el teléfono… estaba preocupado. –contestó de forma seca Aoshi, sin dejar entrever sus sentimientos, para variar.

-Hola… He estado ocupada, la verdad, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre estos días y…

-No hace falta que hagas excusas, Megumi, sé que estabas con Sanosuke en Nagano. –cortó Aoshi, haciendo que Megumi se quedase helada. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Al ver que la joven no contestaba, Aoshi prosiguió. –Me presenté en casa de tu padre para ver si estabas ahí. Yo… quería proponerte hacer algo por el día antes de Navidad. Pero me dijo que no estabas ahí, y até cabos. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Él sabía bien por qué. A pesar de que Megumi había quedado destrozada por los juegos de Sanosuke, había algo que la ataba a él, y sentía que tenía que traerlo de vuelta. Pero no podía decirle eso a Aoshi, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

-No podía dejar que perdiese su trabajo por mi culpa. Por muy idiota que sea, trabajó muy duro para llegar a ese puesto, y no voy a ser yo quien se lo quite. Pero te prometo que no hay nada más entre nosotros que un cordial trato, Aoshi. Yo… yo quiero conocerte a ti, lo siento de verdad no haber contestado a tus mensajes y llamadas. Pero te lo compensaré, ¿sí? –dijo, sin apenas pensar sus palabras, ya que sabía que no sentía nada de eso al 100%, pero que se lo debía al doctor.

-Megumi, no quiero juegos. No quiero medias verdades ni intervalos. Creo que ha quedado claro que estoy interesado en ti, y si me das la oportunidad puedo hacerte feliz, como aquella noche. –la doctora se ruborizó cuando su compañero mencionó la noche tan apasionada que habían tenido. Sí, esa noche se había sentido amada, se había sentido segura en los brazos de Aoshi, pero no sabía si aceptar lo que estaba dejando entrever Aoshi. -¿Quieres eso tú también, Megumi? –preguntó el doctor, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

-Yo… -Megumi titubeó, insegura. ¿De verdad podría arriesgarse a tener una relación con Aoshi, aún sin estar segura de lo que sentía? El miedo a sufrir otra vez por una jugarreta de Sanosuke estaba presente, y sabía que Aoshi la protegería de eso, así que decidió tomar el riesgo. –Sí, Aoshi, yo… yo también quiero eso. –contestó, formalizando así una relación con su compañero de trabajo.

-De acuerdo… te veré mañana en el hospital entonces. Podremos hablar mejor en persona. Hasta mañana, Megumi y… feliz Navidad.

-Hasta mañana Aoshi, feliz Navidad. –contestó Megumi, a lo que solo respondió el sonido del teléfono al colgar. Sabía que Aoshi era frío, pero había esperado una reacción más cálida de su parte, al ser algo tan personal.

Recordando los hechos de la pasada noche, Megumi dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Desde que había llegado al hospital, Aoshi la había tratado como siempre, de manera aséptica y fría. Sólo había notado cambios en su comportamiento cuando le pidió que lo acompañase a la cafetería, que había sido el momento en el que Sanosuke había interrumpido. Sonrió para sí misma de forma irónica. De una forma u otra, sus movimientos siempre volvían a Sanosuke, y eso le ponía de los nervios. Resignada, y esperando que el cabeza de pollo estuviese ya fuera del hospital, salió de su consulta, encontrándose en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado a Aoshi, que sin apenas mirarla a los ojos le ofreció su mano para caminar juntos, algo que hizo que Megumi sonriese. "Tiempo, solo necesitamos tiempo…", pensó para sí misma, mientras su cálida mano estrechaba la fría de Aoshi.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Qué os ha parecido? Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe lo que siente por los demás (Aoshi por Megumi, Megumi por Sano, Kenshin por Kaoru...) y es algo que me entristece porque eso significa que queda menos para el final. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo a todos, y no dudéis en comentar, ya sea para bueno o para malo! He estado pensando también en que no sé si os gusta que conteste los comentarios aquí o prefería que lo haga por privado. Sea como sea, hacedmelo saber! Una vez más muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda, que será menos de un mes seguro!

 _ **Cindy04:**_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! Kaoru y Kenshin van muy lentos, pero en eso quiero ser fiel a la historia original! Intentaré darles un empujón más grande en el próximo capítulo, es algo que llevo planeando desde hace un tiempo. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

 ** _lunaescorpio:_** Luna, mi queridísima lectora! Me encantan tus palabras, y estoy muy agradecida por todos tus comentarios! La escena de Aoshi y Sano que te prometí seguramente ocurra en los próximos dos capítulos, así que espero poder publicarlos pronto para que los leas! Como ves, Megumi es demasiado buena para leer la nota, pero créeme que la cosa no se va a quedar ahí... Un abrazo muy grande!

 ** _Guest:_** como ves, Megumi no ha leído la nota, pero no creas que va a ser la última vez que esa dichosa nota ronde por la historia! Muchas gracias por comentar, persona anónima, y espero que te pases otra vez por aquí :)

 ** _Pajaritoazul:_** hola hola! Te puedo asegurar que esa nota es una excepción al comportamiento habitual de Sanosuke, y por eso quiero dejar la intriga un poco más. Muchas gracias por comentar!


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note:_ Hola! Pretendía subir este capítulo la semana pasada, pero mi familia fue a visitar a mis abuelos y ellos no tienen internet en casa, así que me ha sido imposible! Creo que el final de este fic está llegando, o al menos es algo que ya tengo pensado cómo terminar, aunque no sé cuantos capítulos me llevará! Con eso dicho, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y que comentéis, ya sea para bien o para mal! Como todos sabemos, no RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Cerezos en flor**

Los días se fueron transformando en semanas, y poco a poco el invierno dejó paso a la primavera. A ojos de todo el mundo, parecía que la relación entre los doctores Shinomori y Hiko iba viento en popa, y hasta había rumores de que sonarían campanas de boda antes de que pasase ese verano. Rumores, que evidentemente, hacían hervir la sangre de Sanosuke. El hecho de que durante los últimos meses Aoshi se unía a todas las quedadas en pandilla que organizaban los fines de semana, o que incluso todo el mundo pareciese tolerar la presencia del doctor en el grupo, hacía que Sanosuke perdiese los nervios. Había intentado por todos los medios de dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado con Megumi; alguna que otra mujer pasó por su cama, todas bellas tan por dentro como por fuera, pero que no tenían ese "algo" que sólo había encontrado en Megumi; había intentado dejar de mirar de reojo cada vez que veía a la "feliz pareja" de la mano; incluso centró todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar unir a Kaoru y Kenshin con ayuda de Misao con tal de no pensar en la otra pareja, pero ni eso dio resultado (y se llevó un buen golpe de parte de Kaoru la cuarta vez que los empujó, literalmente, para que se besasen ella y el policía). La mitad de las noches se las pasaba pensando en Megumi, intentando encontrar excusas para explicar su comportamiento en torno a ella, y la otra mitad, la Vixen se colaba en sus sueños, tan vividos y excitantes que cuando despertaba creía encontrarla allí durmiendo con él, encontrando solo una almohada fría como único testigo de sus fantasías.

Por supuesto, no había hablado sobre el tema con ninguno de sus amigos desde Navidad, cuando volvió a su puesto de trabajo y Megumi comenzó a salir con Shinomori. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a Kaoru, Kenshin, y Misao que estaba completamente y enloquecidamente enamorado de la doctora, después de todo lo que había negado y renegado sobre ella? Sabía que se iba a ganar una buena regañina por todas las mentiras anteriores, y también sabía que no tenía solución. Megumi parecía feliz con Aoshi y, aunque no había hablado con ella al respecto, a Sanosuke no le quedaba más remedio que respetarlo. "Además, aunque Megitsune estuviese soltera no tendría ni una oportunidad", pensó con rabia, dándole un golpecito a una piedra mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo.

La primavera acababa de comenzar, y por toda la ciudad se podían visualizar los pétalos de cerezo a punto de florecer. Instigados por la insistencia de Misao y Kaoru, toda la pandilla (Aoshi incluido) había decidido salir a las afueras de Tokio y disfrutar de los cerezos en flor mientras celebraban un pequeño picnic. Sanosuke, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de presumir de coche, se había ofrecido a recoger a Kaoru y Kenshin, y Aoshi, Megumi y Misao llegaron en el flamante (y caro) coche del doctor. "Incluso su coche es mejor que el mío…", pensó Sanosuke con amargura, mientras seguía al alegre grupo de amigos.

-Sanosuke, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Kenshin, tan observador como siempre.

Sano alzó la cabeza, tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que apenas había entendido lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó, claramente distraído, pasando su mirada brevemente por la pareja de enamorados que tanto le atormentaba.

-Es cierto, últimamente no estás con los pies en la tierra. ¡Hasta parece que eres mudo! –dijo Misao, parando en seco para colocarse a la altura del policía y el fisio.

-Eso es cierto, Sano. ¿Tienes alergia o algo parecido? –preguntó Kaoru, que caminaba a la altura de Megumi y Aoshi. Así, llamando la atención de la doctora, Sanosuke sintió por primera vez en meses la mirada chocolate de la mujer que tanto ansiaba posándose sobre él.

-Esto tiene fácil solución. –dijo Megumi, sonriendo con su característica mueca burlona, al tiempo que avanzaba hasta Sanosuke, el cual había parado en seco. El joven sintió cómo la mano, siempre cálida y tersa, de Megumi se posaba en su frente, rozando su piel con una suavidad comparable a la de la seda. –No, no tiene fiebre. Me voy a inclinar por la segunda opción que tengo como profesional.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es, oh sabia e inteligente Kitsune? –preguntó con un atisbo de burla el aludido, que sentía todas las miradas de sus amigos (y Shinomori) sobre él.

-Oh, tranquilo, no es nada grave. Tan solo estás enamorado. –respondió Megumi con una sonrisa burlona, dando un suave pero firme golpe en la frente del antiguo karateka. –Se pasará con la primavera, o hasta que encuentres otra chica a la que intentar seducir. –añadió, dándose la vuelta para volver al lado de su novio.

A su alrededor, Kaoru soltó una risa reprimida, aunque al ver la expresión de desamparo de Sanosuke su mirada se tornó hasta triste, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sano.

Misao, por su parte, arrugó la frente en desaprobación ante la pasividad de Sanosuke, que solo hacía unos meses habría sabido contraatacar las burlas de su hermana. Kenshin solo miró a su amigo con una mirada entre compasión y diversión. Intentando alejar la atención del grupo, Sanosuke refunfuñó diciendo que solo estaba cansado, una mentira que todo el mundo vio pero que nadie quiso discutirle, por lo que siguieron su camino hasta la pradera donde verían los pétalos de cerezo caer.

Una vez estuvieron todos asentados bajo uno de los cerezos, con un largo mantel a su alrededor con comida que todos habían preparado (incluso Kaoru, a pesar de la insistencia de Kenshin que cocinar el doble por ella). Para desgracia de Sanosuke, la feliz pareja se había sentado justo enfrente de él, así que decidió optar por mostrarse indiferente antes todos. Comió con rapidez, terminando su parte del menú más pronto que ningún otro, haciendo que incluso Misao (su competidora oficial en comida), quedasen extrañados.

-Bueno, cuando empiecen a caer los pétalos avisadme, que creo que voy a echar un sueñecito. –dijo Sano. "Cualquier excusa con tal de no ver a ese bloque de hielo tratar a Megumi como si fuese una desconocida en lugar de su novia", pensó.

Y no le faltaba razón. A pesar de que estaban siempre juntos, y hasta paseaban de la mano como cualquier pareja, a ojos de Sanosuke saltaba a la vista que Aoshi no trataba a Megumi con la calidez propia de las parejas recién enamoradas. Tal vez eran celos, o tal vez solo era que detestaba a Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas y solo veía lo que quería, pero el caso era que cada vez que los veía juntos su día quedaba arruinado, ya fuese en el bar un sábado por la noche, un sábado en el parque viendo los pétalos de cerezo caer o en el hospital.

A pesar de las miradas de reproche que Kaoru le lanzó por dormir en mitad de un encuentro entre amigos, Sanosuke apoyó su cabeza en el tronco de un cerezo y cerró los ojos, intentando dormitar. La verdad es que le costó poco; la temperatura era perfecta, y los murmullos y risas de la gente que había a su alrededor lo hacían relajarse. Podía escuchar la risa calmada de Kenshin, a la que siempre seguía una risa nerviosa de Kaoru. Podía escuchar los suspiros de Megumi ante las ocurrencias del resto de la pandilla, y la carcajada escandalosa de Misao. "Menos mal que el témpano de hielo que tiene la Kitsune por novio ni siente ni padece, así si cierro los ojos parece que ni está", pensó con satisfacción el joven, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Cabeza de pollo, despierta. –dijo una firme pero dulce voz, al tiempo que sentía un fuerte golpe en su frente.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos con rapidez, y le costaba creer la visión que tenía ante él. Megumi, sentada de rodillas frente a él, con su cara apenas a centímetros de la suya, lo miraba con suma curiosidad. Solamente un vistazo rápido fue necesario para comprobar que estaban solos, y de repente el joven fisio sintió su cuerpo arder. Al fin y al cabo, desde que pasó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no habían estado a solas, y eso había pillado a Sanosuke con la guardia baja.

-¿Do-donde están los demás? –preguntó, nerviosos por la cercanía de la doctora, mientras que se apoyaba sobre sus codos, con la doctora aun observándolo.

-Esperándonos. Kaoru y Kenshin no pueden irse sin ti, Misao quería despedirse de ti y Aoshi ha ido a llevar todo de vuelta al coche. Así que deja de vaguear y levántate, se nos hará de noche en el camino de vuelta si no nos vamos ya. –explicó la doctora, incorporándose con rapidez, pero sin apartar la mirada del moreno.

Sanosuke asintió a la doctora, y él también se incorporó, los pétalos de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –preguntó Sanosuke, mirando de reojo a la doctora mientras los dos comenzaban a andar hasta la salida de la pradera.

-No, es solo que estabas hablando en sueños. –repuso Megumi, a la que no podía ver la cara.

Sanosuke alzó la ceja, incrédulo. ¿Hablando en sueños? ¿Él? Nunca antes nadie le había dicho que tenía esa costumbre, y no sabía si creer a la Vixen.

-Debía de ser algo muy interesante entonces. –dijo Sanosuke, esperando que Megumi le diese más pistas sobre lo que había estado murmurando mientras dormía.

-Sin duda alguna, aunque apenas se te podía entender. –respondió la mujer, dejando al joven con la duda y frustrado una vez más.

Con eso dicho, el camino siguió en completo silencio, algo que para nada estaba incomodando a Sanosuke. Le gustaba verla caminar, cómo sus caderas se mecían y el suave viento de primavera se enredaba en su pelo, que con la luz del atardecer se veía hermoso. Ese era uno de los pequeños placeres que había adoptado desde que había comenzado a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la Kitsune (aunque nadie supiera de ello y él intentase engañarse a sí mismo), observarla mientras ella no sabía que lo hacía. Además, rara vez se podía ver a la doctora sin la compañía de la estatua impasible que tenía por novio, así que pensaba empaparse en esa visión todo lo que pudiera.

Pero la alegría no le duró mucho, y pronto se encontraron con los demás, donde parecía que el ambiente estaba bastante deprimido. Por un lado, Kaoru y Kenshin se miraban con algo de preocupación, y cuando vieron a los dos antiguos enemigos acercarse dirigieron su mirada a Sanosuke. "¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?", pensó, devolviendo la mirada con un gesto acusador. Por otro lado, Misao parecía un poco irritada, y miraba al suelo con firmeza, mientras que Aoshi, a su lado, tenía aún más cara de pocos amigos si cabía.

-Sagara, quiero hablar contigo, a solar. –dijo el cubo de hielo en cuanto llegaron hasta ahí, haciendo que las sospechas de Sanosuke aumentasen. ¿Había oído bien?

-Sea lo que sea, no tengo tiempo para ti ni para tus asuntos, Shinomori. –replicó Sanosuke con toda la rabia que pudo.

-Me temo que no va a poder ser. Esto es un asunto que quiero que resolvamos ahora. –Aoshi parecía hacer oídos sordos, y se apartó de los demás. Sanosuke, frustrado, lo siguió, no sin antes lanzar una mirada interrogante a los demás.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que no tiempo para tus tonterías, doctor de cuarta.

-Solo quiero saber por qué estabas diciendo el nombre de mi novia en sueños, nada más. –dijo con cara impasible el doctor.

Sanosuke alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Era verdad que la Vixen no abandonaba sus sueños desde hacía una temporada, pero de ahí a decir su nombre en voz alta mientras dormía… Aunque si lo miraba bien, encajaba con las miradas que le habían dedicado sus amigos y el comportamiento de Megumi.

-Aoshi, de verdad que no sé de qué me estás hab-… -comenzó a decir, pero el hombre que estaba enfrente de él lo interrumpió.

-Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando, Sagara. Ella es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta, pero yo sé que andas tras de ella. Te lo diré una sola vez: déjala en paz. Lo que sea que tengas en manos, páralo. Le hiciste daño una vez y no pienso dejar que lo hagas más. –Aoshi dio un paso al frente, mientras seguía hablando. -¿Por qué no te marchas de una vez por todas? No es que seas alguien insustituible en el hospital, y si de verdad te crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella estás muy equivocado. Megumi será mi esposa antes de que termine este año, y presenciarlo no te haría nada bien. Vuelve a casa y déjala en paz. Déjanos en paz, Sanosuke. –las palabras de Aoshi fueron crueles, tan frías como él.

Pero lejos de tener el efecto que esperaba, la ira de Sanosuke se desató, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir no es tu maldito asunto, para empezar. Y segundo, ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado decir que será tu esposa? ¿Es que ella ha decidido eso? –preguntó, intentando no alzar la voz para no inquietar a los otros. - ¿Por qué no te vas tú? Tal vez así ella encuentre a un hombre que la haga sonreír de vez en cuando, para variar.

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? –replicó Aoshi, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. –Ella me quiere a mí, no a ti. Yo le doy una seguridad que contigo nunca tendría. Su padre está encantado conmigo, y créeme que sé cómo satisfacerla en todos los aspectos. Solo quiero advertirte. Si de verdad sientes algo por ella, haznos un favor y márchate. Solo vas a seguir haciéndole daño con tus jueguecitos.

Sanosuke apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, y lanzó su puño contra la cara del doctor, el cual retrocedió gracias al impacto.

-Vuelve a hablarme así y te juro que te arreglo la nariz, doctor de mierda. –dijo Sanosuke entre dientes. Como respuesta obtuvo una mueca sarcástica de parte de Aoshi, y eso fue suficiente como para intentar endiñarle otro golpe.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –la voz de Megumi tuvo un efecto inmediato en Sanosuke, y éste bajó el puño al ver a la joven interponiéndose entre los dos. -¿Estás loco? –preguntó, evidentemente molesta, mientras se giraba para atender a su novio.

Sanosuke quedó en pausa, respirando con fuerza. No lo soportaba ni un segundo más, tenía que estar solo, y no causar más problemas. Pero antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para marcharse, apenas fue consciente de que Aoshi había vuelto a acercarse a él, esta vez con su puño en alto. En apenas unos segundos, su boca probó el sabor de su propia sangre y su visión se volvió borrosa por un instante. Quería defenderse, devolverle ese golpe con toda la furia que lo poseía, pero justo cuando estaba cerrando el puño vio la cara de preocupación de Megumi y paró. Sabía que esa mirada preocupada no era para él, pero no soportaba verla así.

El joven de Nagano retrocedió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de una vez, ya que su rival le había devuelto el golpe. Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido, esta vez por una mano en el hombro, que lo paró con fuerza, pero sin oprimirlo.

-Sano… No te puedes ir. –dijo con voz calmada Kenshin. –Vais a tener que acompañarme los dos, a comisaria.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar una risa sarcástica. Claro, Kenshin solo vestía el uniforme los días de trabajo, pero nunca dejaba de ser policía. No era la primera vez que Sanosuke daba con sus huesos una noche o dos en un calabozo por fechorías de ese tipo, pero su orgullo quedaba desecho cuando era su mejor amigo el que lo iba a encerrar esa vez.

[Comisaría central de Shibuya]

Habían pasado tan solo un par de horas desde que Kenshin, de forma no agresiva y hasta sonriendo, había escoltado a Aoshi y Sanosuke hasta su comisaría, seguidos de Megumi, Kaoru y Misao, que apenas habían pronunciado palabra desde lo sucedido. Sanosuke sentía que esas dos horas estaban siendo las más largas de su vida. Sabía muy bien el procedimiento que Kenshin iba a seguir: acusarlos a los dos de escándalo público, invitaría a Aoshi a presentar una queja porque él no empezó la pelea, y mientras el doctor volvería a casa con su queridísima novia, él pasaría la noche en el calabozo y tal vez hasta tendría que pagar una pequeña multa. "Al menos le di bien fuerte en la mandíbula", pensó para sí mismo, mirándose la mano derecha, que había sufrido consecuencias al golpear al otro hombre en plena cara y ahora se encontraba hinchada y con un poco de piel levantada.

Pasaron unos minutos más, y Kenshin volvió a la pequeña habitación donde había dejado a Sanosuke.

-Sano, puedes irte. Aoshi no ha presentado denuncia de ningún tipo, así que no tengo que retenerte más.

-¿Tengo que pagar algo? –preguntó, sabiendo que seguro había algún truco. Kenshin negó con la cabeza y Sano alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando estés más templado, ¿de acuerdo? –Sano asentió, aunque no pensaba decir nada cuando el momento llegase, y eso lo sabían ambos.

Sanosuke estiró sus brazos y salió junto a Kenshin de la pequeña habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y deseando llegar a casa para poder pensar a solas. Para su sorpresa, Megumi esperaba en el pasillo de la comisaría, los demás ya fuera de comisaría o esperando en otro lugar.

-Megitsune. –dijo Sanosuke, inclinando la cabeza levemente cuando llegaron hasta ella. La chica, sin mediar palabra, se levantó y, alzando su mano, dio una bofetada a Sanosuke en el mismo lugar donde Aoshi le había golpeado. Su mejilla, aún sensible por el golpe que recibió antes, dolía aún más gracias a ese bofetón, sí, pero le dolió mucho más en el corazón ver la cara de enfado que tenía la doctora.

-Me lo merecía, para qué engañarnos. –dijo Sanosuke, suspirando resignado mientras se frotaba la mejilla. -¿Dónde está Shinomori? Quiero disculparme.

-No. Tú vienes conmigo. Ahora. –dijo Megumi, con furia en sus ojos.

Sanosuke miró a los ojos de la pelinegra por unos momentos sin decir nada. Estaba enfadada con él por haber golpeado a su novio, eso podía entenderlo. Pero había algo más en sus ojos, y Sano no pudo evitar sentir culpa. "Y una vez más, he acabado fastidiándolo con ella…", pensó, perdido en los ojos de la mujer.

-Creo que ahora lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos. El doctor Shinomori llevó a Misao a casa de los Hiko y yo me encargaré de llevar a Kaoru sana y salva a su hogar, ¿de acuerdo? –Kenshin, fingiendo no entender lo que pasaba, se dirigió a sus dos amigos, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos aludidos asintieron, y los tres avanzaron hasta la entrada de la comisaría, donde Kaoru esperaba impaciente, con una chaqueta de Kenshin echada por los hombros. Sanosuke ya había recogido sus pertenencias en el puesto de información y, acordándose de que Kenshin y Kaoru habían ido sin coche porque viajaban con él, le tiró las llaves de su preciado Toyota a Kenshin. –Lleva a la enana a su casa, puedes devolverme el coche cuando quieras y puedo volver andando a casa sin problemas. –dijo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su mejor amigo y unas mejillas sonrosadas de parte de Kaoru.

Una vez que la floreciente pareja se marchó, Sanosuke sintió el peso del mundo en su estómago al encontrarse a solas con Megumi por segunda vez en ese día. No tenía fuerzas de mirarla y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había pasado, ni tampoco quería pensar en ella ni en lo que sentía, que ardía en su interior como una bomba a punto de explotar. Cuando tuvo el suficiente valor para alzar la cabeza y mirarla, Megumi ya estaba andando, obligando a Sanosuke a que la siguiera a través del pequeño camino de pétalos de flor de cerezo que había en el suelo.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Qué os ha parecido? Por fin está aquí la escena de Aoshi/Sanosuke que prometí. No sé si ha sido lo que la gente esperaba, pero creo que ha sido una buena escena! Como ya he dicho antes, creo que estoy tocando el final de la historia, pero aún no sé cuántos capítulos me llevará. Sea como sea, muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **Cindy04:**_ hola Cindy! La verdad es que me encantaría escribir más sobre Kaoru y Kenshin, pero no encuentro el tiempo y la forma de hacerlo y es un poco frustante :( de todas formas, intento dejar siempre pequeños gestos sobre los dos, aunque no es suficiente. Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ hola hola! como puedes ver, Sano por fin se está abriendo un poco, aunque solo sea para él mismo! Kaoru a veces es muy buena, pero cuando Sanosuke la fastidia se sabe defender muy bien! Muchas gracias por leer :))

 ** _lunaescorpio:_** aquí está tu escena, Luna! Espero que haya sido más o menos como imaginabas y que la hayas disfrutado! Intento encontrar algún momento para que Misao avance algo, pero me encuentro algo bloqueada en ese aspecto, igual que con Kenshin y Kaoru. De todas formas, intentaré pensar algo que encaje bien en la historia! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer :)

 ** _Mita89:_ ** hola! antes que nada, muchas gracias por comentar! Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, yo también soy muy fan de la relación Misao/Aoshi, pero quería centrar esta historia en Sanosuke y Megumi. He intentado varias veces encajarlo de algún modo, pero creo que al menos al final conseguiré que Misao al menos deje claro lo que siente, aunque no sea correspondida! De todas formas, aprecio mucho tu comentario, y lo tengo en cuenta! Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Creo que este capítulo es muy relevante para el final de la historia, y espero que os guste mucho! Contiene unas escenas que son algo de contenido maduro, así que estáis advertid s! Además, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma! Como todos sabéis, ni RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero aún así espero que disfrutéis del cap! Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Locura**

Fuera de la comisaría, la noche había envuelto todo, y sólo quedaban las luces de la calle como testigo de las dos figuras que andaban, una detrás de otra. Desde que habían salido de la comisaría, Megumi no había dicho ni una palabra, ni tampoco el hombre que la seguía, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decir lo que querían. Tras unos minutos andando, la joven de pelo negro paró en seco, haciendo que Sanosuke parase con ella. Megumi se giró, para observar detenidamente a ese chico que estaba a punto de llevarla a la locura extrema con su estúpido comportamiento. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado, y se veía el contorno de la mano de la doctora marcado a fuego incluso en la oscuridad de la noche. Su sudadera blanca estaba manchada de polvo y algo de suciedad por haber pasado gran parte del día tumbado bajo un cerezo, y sus vaqueros desgastados pedían a gritos ser tirados a la basura. Pero él estaba ahí, sonriéndole con los ojos, con esa mirada picaresca que le caracterizaba, aunque estaba haciendo todo el acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no reír a carcajada limpia, y Megumi lo sabía.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica, sabiendo que no era necesario explayarse en la pregunta.

-Porque ese tipo no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo tratar a una chica como tú. –contestó secamente Sanosuke, que comenzó a andar sin esperar una reacción por parte de Megumi.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? Estamos hablando, necesito que…

-¿Necesitas qué? Siempre necesitas algo de mí. Primero necesitas que me pudra en el infierno cuando ambos sabemos que no te quería hacer daño, luego necesitas que vuelva a Tokio porque resulta que tienes principios morales y ahora, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Necesitas que me tire a tus rodillas a suplicarte perdón por golpear a un tipo que estaba hablando de ti como si fueras un trozo de carne que es su propiedad? De acuerdo entonces, perdóname por dejar que Aoshi hablase de ti como un objeto en lugar de tener en cuenta lo que sientes y tu voluntad. Espero que no seas de las que pasan frío por las noches, porque dormir con ese trozo de hielo todos los días de tu vida deberá ser una tortura. –Sanosuke se había girado sobre sus talones, sin mirar a Megumi mientras hablaba. Estaba cansado, cansado de no poder decir lo que sentía, y de que todo lo que hiciese fuese desaprobado por la única persona por la que quería ser mejor.

Megumi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué era eso de que Aoshi había hablado de ella sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos? Tenía que preguntar, pero eso sólo haría enfurecer aún más a Sanosuke. Su mirada se posó en el chico, y notó que su mirada ahora era cansada y apagada, como si la chispa que siempre tenía se hubiese apagado de un momento al otro.

-Yo… no sé de qué me hablas, cabeza de gallo. Aoshi es perfecto para mí. Él es… es todo lo que tú no podrás ser jamás. –dijo, dejando que sus palabras dejasen sus labios antes de procesarlas. En cuanto vio cómo los ojos de Sanosuke se abrían sorprendidos, Megumi frunció sus labios, tensa, pero sin dejar caer su fachada desafiante. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad ante él.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, nunca voy a ser como el grandísimo doctor Aoshi Shinomori. –replicó Sanosuke con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. –Nunca voy a ser un doctor famoso, ni mi nombre saldrá en las mejores revistas científicas, ni me pedirán que hable en grandes congresos de medicina. Pero si algún día tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con una mujer que me ame de verdad, haré que no pase ni un día sin que se vaya a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, que nunca pase frío en su corazón, y nunca hablaré sobre lo que siente o quiere hacer con su vida como si me perteneciera. Pero qué importa, si sólo soy un pobre fisioterapeuta de Nagano. –nervioso por la situación, Sanosuke sacudió su flequillo, intentando calmarse. "Espero que eso enfade a la Vixen y se vaya ya… o acabaré diciendo algo de lo que me arrepienta", pensó, aguardando la reacción de Megumi.

-Pero cómo puedes ser tan insolente… -Megumi murmuró enfadada. En realidad, ella sabía que él tenía parte de razón, Aoshi era una persona fría. Desde que habían empezado su relación, Megumi a veces no sabía distinguir si Aoshi mostraba amor por ella o indiferencia. Él tomaba su mano mientras paseaban juntos, la llevaba a restaurantes caros para cenar, dormían juntos varias noches a la semana y hasta comían juntos en la cafetería del hospital todos los días. Pero Megumi casi nunca sentía calidez en su interior cuando él cogía su mano, o cuando acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo en mitad de la noche. También era cierto que apenas reían juntos, pero Megumi siempre se esforzaba por mostrarse risueña por su relación. Preparaba con esmero comidas a Aoshi, y lo intentaba complacer de todos los modos. A veces, intentaba conocerlo un poco mejor, y le preguntaba cosas sobre su infancia, sus amigos… pero la conversación siempre acababa muriendo. No le disgustaba el silencio que había a veces entre los dos, pero sentía que mientras ella se intentaba acercar a Aoshi, había entre ellos un abismo que en lugar de estrecharse se hacía cada vez más grande.

Eso frustraba a Megumi, porque no entendía cómo podía intentar amar a un hombre cuya alma sentía tan lejana de ella. También le frustraba que él no se abriese a ella, que no intentase conocerla de una forma más profunda. "Ya nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, Megumi", contestó Aoshi una vez que le mencionó esa inquietud, pero a ella no le bastaba. Sabía que era un excelente médico, y una buena persona que nunca había tenido un comportamiento reprochable, pero si su relación seguía adelante, quería conocer al Aoshi más personal. Megumi volvió a fruncir el gesto, haciendo aflorar su frustración. Maldito cabeza de pollo, había acertado con Aoshi. Pero, aun así, ¿quién demonios era él para juzgarla? Era un cabeza loca, siempre iba de chica en chica y andaba cada dos por tres metido en líos de todo tipo. "Bueno para nada, eso es lo que es Sanosuke", pensó la doctora, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero le dolía admitir que lo conocía de una forma más personal que a su propio novio. Sabía qué hacía enfadar a Sanosuke, y sabía lo que le hacía feliz. Sabía muchas cosas de su pasado gracias a su viaje a Nagano, y también conocía algunas de sus manías. Conocía perfectamente sus gestos de frustración, alegría y apuro. Si cerraba los ojos, podía perfilar a la perfección todos los rasgos de su esculpido rostro, incluso podía imaginar el cuerpo del muchacho. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la pelinegra se ruborizase levemente, y agradeció el refugio de la noche. Volvió a enfocar su vista en Sanosuke, que tenía una risa picaresca en su rostro. Definitivamente, ese hombre la iba a arrastrar hasta la locura.

-Tienes suerte de que mi código deontológico me impida dejarte así. –añadió Megumi, intentando poner fin a la corriente de pensamientos que estaban asaltándola. –Vamos, te curaré esa herida. No queremos que Saito piense que ahora eres un luchador callejero. Sanosuke rio a carcajadas, negando con la cabeza.

-No necesito tu compasión, Kitsune. Ni la quiero. Por mí puedes volver a los brazos de ese cretino y hablarle sobre cómo soy todo lo que él nunca será. –contestó Sanosuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No seas estúpido. Ven conmigo, podré curarte eso en casa rápidamente. –negó Megumi con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo mandaba al infierno? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había gritado por pegarle a su novio? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero se odiaba por ello. Era como si su capacidad de razonar se disipase cuando estaba cerca de él.

-En realidad, creo que iré a casa a curarme yo solo. Vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí y hace falta más de un puñetazo para derribarme. –respondió Sanosuke, esperando que la idea de ir a su casa irritase a la doctora y se fuera de una vez, ya que su presencia hacía aumentar su nerviosismo.

-No. –Megumi replicó con firmeza. No entendía (más bien no quería) los motivos, pero había algo que quería atarla a Sanosuke. No quería dejarlo ir, no esa noche. Aunque tampoco sabía qué buscaba en él. Parecía que esa reacción había tomado por sorpresa al chico, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Si tantas ganas tienes de echarme alcohol en una herida, allá tú. –Sanosuke se daba por vencido, no había esperado que Megumi estuviese tan ofuscada con él. -¿En tu casa o en la mía, Kitsune?

-Pervertido… -murmulló Megumi. Le había hecho gracia ese comentario, aunque odiase admitirlo, y dio media vuelta para que Sanosuke no pudiera ver la sonrisa que había despertado en sus labios. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? –Tu casa estaba más cerca, ¿no? Puedo pedir un taxi luego.

Sanosuke se encogió los hombros, y dedicó un momento para contemplar la espalda de la doctora. "Me llevas al borde de la locura, Megitsune", pensó para sus adentros, sonriendo como un bobo.

Media hora más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta del piso de Sanosuke, que de repente parecía un adolescente tímido y que hasta titubeaba un poco.

-Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no esperaba compañía… Así que no puedes chillar ni juzgar el estado de mi piso. –advirtió el moreno antes de abrir la pesada puerta de la entrada.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy una maniática de la limpieza! –exclamó Megumi, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Para sorpresa de la chica, todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, y Sanosuke la hizo esperar en la sala de estar mientras buscaba el botiquín que tenía en casa. La sala de estar era muy mejorable, revistas pasadas de número tiradas de mala manera sobre la mesa, los platos de la comida del día anterior aún seguían allí (Megumi puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de creer que hubiese alguien tan vago como Sanosuke), y una cesta de ropa esperando a ser doblada estaba tirada de mala manera en una esquina de la sala, pero al menos no había comida descomponiéndose y con eso, Megumi se daba por satisfecha. La idea de quedarse ahí esperando era tentadora, porque las vistas eran magníficas. El apartamento del moreno estaba en una décima planta en pleno centro de Shibuya, y dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje de luces y rascacielos a través de un gran ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza. Nada mal, considerando lo que se podía permitir con el sueldo que pagaba Saito al personal del hospital.

Pero Megumi era una mujer curiosa, y decidió investigar un poco las demás estancias, tal vez intentado encontrar algo más sobre Sanosuke que aún desconociese. Pasó a la cocina, y también la encontró bastante más limpia a lo que se esperaba. El fregadero no llegaba a rebosar de platos sucios, y todo parecía bastante limpio de comida y restos. "No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada", pensó Megumi, dirigiéndose por el pasillo al resto de habitaciones.

Había una luz encendida, que supuso era el cuarto de baño donde, si Sanosuke tenía dos dedos de frente, tendría el botiquín de primeros auxilios. En lugar de ir a comprobarlo, Megumi abrió un poco más la otra puerta que había en el pasillo, que como estaba entornada pensó que no había problema por curiosear un poco. Sin duda, era la habitación de Sanosuke: ropa tirada por algunos rincones de la habitación, sábanas desechas de la noche anterior sobre una cama grande y un armario entreabierto eran las pistas que confirmaban el pensamiento de Megumi. También había una cómoda en la que había varios libros y unas cuantas fotografías. Megumi recordó que Sanosuke le había comentado que casi todas sus fotos de su madre las tenía en Tokio, y decidió coger uno de los marcos para ver a la mujer que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer pero que, por la estancia que pasó en Nagano, sentía que conocía. La foto le hizo sonreír. Sanosuke, que aparentaba tener no más de 16 años, sonreía orgulloso mientras sostenía uno de sus premios en el brazo izquierdo. A la derecha, su madre una mujer joven, con el mismo color de pelo que Sanosuke y ojos sonrientes, agarraba del brazo a su hijo, mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía a Ota, que debía tener unos dos años. Instantáneas así hacían que el corazón de Megumi se enterneciese. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, su madre también había sido una mujer joven, bella y muy buena, que había querido a sus dos hijas con locura, y siempre había estado orgullosa de ellas. Pero una terrible enfermedad les había arrebatado, tanto a Sanosuke como a Megumi, a esa madre que tanto querían. Ambos habían enfrentado la pérdida de distintas maneras, y mientras que ella se había hundido en la tristeza y había dejado que su familia se viniese abajo, él había seguido adelante, por sus hermanos y su padre, y había afrontado la vida con optimismo. Megumi, secretamente, lo admiraba por ello, por haber sido tan valiente. Eso lo hacía una gran persona, aunque a veces pasaran cosas y su reacción no fuese la correcta, como golpear a Aoshi. Ese pensamiento, una vez más, no hizo sentir nada a Megumi, y dejó la fotografía donde estaba. "Cuanto antes termine con esto, mejor. Debería de comprobar si Aoshi está bien…", pensó, sintiéndose culpable por no sentir nada hacia él en esos momentos. ¿Acaso lo quería? ¿O era solo una auto sugestión por culpa de las palabras de Sanosuke?

-¿Vixen? –Sanosuke, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Acaso estás intentando robarme algo? Menuda pervertida, si querías mirar mi ropa interior solo tenías que preguntar.

-Cállate o haré que tu cara sea deforme durante el resto de tu vida. –contestó Megumi, amenazante. –Ven aquí, no tardaré ni cinco minutos en curarte eso.

Megumi se aproximó hasta la cama y se sentó allí, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar a Sanosuke que se sentase a su lado. El chico se sentó junto a ella y se giró para mirarla a la cara. Esa mirada la ponía tan nerviosa, que Megumi sentía sus manos temblar un poco mientras abría el botiquín. De él sacó todo lo necesario para curar la herida de Sanosuke: un poco de algodón, alcohol y pomada para la hinchazón era todo lo que iba a necesitar. Echó un poco de alcohol en el algodón y lo acercó hasta la cara de Sanosuke, que hizo un gesto de dolor por un segundo, para volver luego a su mirada de siempre. Megumi se permitió el gusto de acariciar la mejilla del moreno con el algodón, sin presionar demasiado fuerte para no hacerle daño. Sentía que su estómago bullía, como si fuera una colegiala delante de su amor de instituto. Hacía mucho que Megumi no tenía a Sanosuke tan cerca, y sus mejillas se enrojecían al comprobar que seguía tan atractivo como siempre. Era tan distinto a lo que sentía cuando miraba a Aoshi a esa distancia… Mientras que cuando miraba a Sanosuke todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se ponían en estado de alarma, cuando miraba a su novio sentía calma y hasta respeto. También había diferencias entre sus ojos; los ojos de Sanosuke eran marrones, y llenos de vida, siempre excitados y hablando por sí mismos, mientras que los de Aoshi eran tan verdes y fríos, que a veces Megumi sentía tristeza al mirarlos por no poder saber lo que pensaba su dueño.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, había dejado de rozar la mejilla de Sanosuke con el algodón, y no reaccionó hasta que sintió la mano de Sanosuke sobre la suya.

-Megumi, ¿estás bien? –la aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tanto por el tono sincero con el que había hablado el joven como por el hecho de que había utilizado su nombre verdadero, y no un apodo de los suyos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… estoy cansada. –respondió. Sentía la mano de Sanosuke cálida, y le invadió una sensación protectora, una vez más, tan distinta a la sensación que le producía Aoshi.

-Deja esto, te acompañaré a casa. –propuso Sanosuke, bajando la mano de la doctora y comenzando a recoger el botiquín. –Te dije que podía cuidarme yo solo…

-No quiero ir a casa. –cortó Megumi. Quería sentir la calidad de su mano otra vez, quería… quería estar allí, con él. Se sentía febril a su lado, pero se sentía muy bien así, y quería hacer durar ese sentimiento, al menos antes de volver a casa, y que todo volviese a ser frío.

Sanosuke alzó la vista, sorprendido, cuando escuchó la respuesta de Megumi. Había pasado de estar completamente enfadada con él, a ofrecerse a curar su herida, para luego quedar ensimismada y decir que no quería volver a casa. "Esta mujer me va a volver loco".

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Quedarte aquí? –preguntó Sanosuke, de forma irónica. La expresión de Megumi no cambió ante su provocación y frunció el ceño, frustrado. –Oye, si de verdad te preocupa tanto el tema, lo diré. Siento mucho haber golpeado a tu novio. Me pone furioso que no sepa tratar bien a la persona que se supone que ama, porque sinceramente, no conozco a muchas chicas que les guste alguien con tanta frialdad en el cuerpo. Quiero decir, puede que él sea todo lo guapo que quieras, y sé que te trata bien, pero desde fuera veo que hay algo que no encaja entre los dos. Y que conste que no lo digo porque me importe mucho con quien salgas o no. –Sanosuke habló rápido y de manera atropellada, y cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía que se sintiese aún más nervioso. "Espabila, hombre, a ella le das igual…", pensó.

-Aoshi es perfecto para mí. Tiene un buen trabajo, y goza de buena reputación en su círculo. Mi padre lo adora y todas mis amigas piensan que tengo mucha suerte al estar con él. –dijo Megumi de forma automática el mantra que se repetía a sí misma cada vez que dudaba de su amor por Aoshi.

-Pero, ¿y qué es lo que quieres tú? –preguntó Sanosuke, más convencido que nunca de que Megumi no amaba a Aoshi, y haciendo que la llama de su interior se encendiese con esperanza.

Megumi alzó la vista para mirar al hombre que tenía en frente. ¿Qué quería ella? Solo con mirar a Sanosuke a los ojos podía ver todo lo que él le podría ofrecer: calidez, risas… pero también incertidumbre. En el otro lado, todo lo que Aoshi podía ofrecerle era respeto, estabilidad, seguridad… pero con una frialdad que a veces helaba su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que Megumi quería? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Yo… yo… -Megumi titubeó, insegura. ¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

Sanosuke sentía su capacidad de raciocinio disminuir por segundos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de mostrarle cómo debería de sentirse alguien cuando era amado de verdad… Pero no podía. Sabía que se llevaría un buen puñetazo si intentase algo, y también sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo. Pero entonces ella alzó la vista, y la mirada que le dirigió fue como una revelación para él. Ella estaba confusa, pero eso le hizo ver la luz a él. Sí, la quería, y necesitaba probárselo. Aunque ella descubriese que no lo quería a él, lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo.

-Te voy a confesar un secreto, Megumi. Yo sí sé lo que quiero, y lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo. –Sanosuke se acercó poco a poco hasta el rostro de Megumi, y su voz era apenas un susurro. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir cómo respiraba, de forma entrecortada, nerviosa, justo como él. El moreno cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó. Sintió calidez, que le emanaba del pecho hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Podía oler el perfume de Megumi, en el que distinguía un suave aroma a jazmín que nubló su mente. Sus labios eran suaves, y tan jugosos que le parecía que eran el mejor manjar que había probado en su vida. Besó a Megumi como quien besa al amor de su vida por primera vez, y sonrió para sus adentros recordando las palabras que tanto había escuchado de sus padres. "Cuando encuentras a tu verdadero amor, enseguida lo sabes". Y Sano lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.

En el otro extremo del beso, las cosas estaban siendo confusas para Megumi. No hizo ni amago de apartarse cuando Sanosuke rozó sus labios, ni lo estaba golpeando por atreverse a besarla de ese modo, que era lo que se hubiese esperado de ella. Recibió el beso con gusto, como cuando se recibe a alguien que acaba de volver a casa tras un largo viaje. Los labios de Sanosuke eran firmes, pero tan cálidos que Megumi creyó derretirse en ese instante. Esa calidez embargó su cuerpo, y se sentía tan bien que apenas podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Sanosuke hacerla sentir así con tan solo un beso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Pensó también en Aoshi, en que lo estaba traicionando al disfrutar ese beso. Pero era un sentimiento tan cálido, y tan… reparador. Como si su cuerpo actuase por cuenta propia, los labios de Megumi se empezaron a mover al compás de los de Sanosuke, en armónica sincronización. Sus manos, apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ardían con ganas de subir y enredarse en el cabello de esa fuente de calor que se había convertido Sanosuke. Muy en su interior su parte lógica le gritaba que parase, que no tenía que dejarse embaucar por Sanosuke, pero sus instintos le rogaban que no parase. Y eso fue lo que hizo, no pensar, no parar. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sanosuke y lo atrajo más hacia sí misma, perdiendo sus dedos en aquella maraña castaña.

Sanosuke, impresionado por no haberse llevado aún un golpe, obedeció los deseos de Megumi y se acercó más a ella, sintiendo placenteros escalofríos en su espalda cuando la joven posó sus manos en su cabeza. Con timidez, poco a poco sus lenguas se juntaron, y aunque sentía que le faltaba el aire, a Sanosuke no le importaba lo más mínimo morir asfixiado en ese mismo momento. Sus manos, que habían estado en todo momento apoyadas en la cama para mantener el equilibrio, se posaron a ambos lados de las caderas de Megumi. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el aroma a jazmín que desprendía Megumi y el tacto de su ropa, tan suave y fina, Sanosuke temía ir demasiado rápido, y se separó de ella, rompiendo el lazo que habían formado con sus bocas. Para su satisfacción, Megumi emitió un gemido de abandono, y sonrió mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, uniendo su frente a la de ella.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, no había nada que hablar que no se pudiese decir con las miradas que se daban. Retomaron el beso, y cayeron en la cama víctimas del deseo y la desesperación. Sanosuke tomó la iniciativa, y Megumi disfrutó esos agoniosos momentos en los que sus manos, grandes y duras por el ejercicio, desprendían una a una las prendas que llevaba puestas. Chaqueta, deportivas, calcetines, camiseta, pantalón… poco a poco todo fue transformándose en una montaña de ropa en el suelo que pasó a un segundo plano. Se sentía algo vulnerable porque él seguía con toda su ropa puesta, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció pronto, cuando sintió sus callosas manos recorrer su cintura.

Con la ropa pegada por el sudor, Sanosuke sentía que iba a estallar. Pero encontraba cierto placer en desvestir a Megumi, a la que había situado bajo él, bocarriba. Su ropa era tan delicada como ella, y se tomó su tiempo, recreándose en sus curvas y sus expresiones de frustración y placer. Su piel estaba hecha con el más puro marfil, y no pudo evitar recorrer su torso con sus torpes manos, cuya piel morena contrastaba con la blanca piel de su amada. Levantó la vista, y paseó su mirada por su cuerpo, parándose en sus pechos, aun cubiertos con el sujetador, y avanzó hasta llegar a su cara. Con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas de excitación y la boca medio abierta, Sanosuke no había visto nunca imagen más erótica. La temperatura empezaba a hacerse insoportable, y Sanosuke separó con rapidez las manos del cuerpo de Megumi para desprenderse de su chaqueta. La arrojó al suelo, y antes de que pudiera volver a su principal misión, sintió las manos de Megumi en sus caderas, levantando levemente su camiseta. Esas manos, finas y suaves, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal, pero a pesar de la urgencia que sentía por seguir desvistiéndola a ella, Sano se dejó hacer.

Megumi se incorporó levemente para poder hacer su cometido mejor. Pasando sus manos por el fibroso torso de Sanosuke, la doctora estaba maravillada al sentir sus músculos reaccionar al tacto de sus dedos. Rápidamente se deshizo de la camiseta de Sano, y en lugar de volver a bajar sus manos hasta los pantalones del joven, volvió a jugar con sus cabellos. Sus dedos dieron con la dichosa cinta roja que Sanosuke llevaba siempre en su cabeza, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca se deshizo de ella, arrojándola junto al resto de prendas. Sus manos viajaron por su pecho, hasta sus abdominales, para pararse en la delantera de sus pantalones. El bulto que había en ellos era evidente, y Megumi se alegró de que Sanosuke no fuese partidario de llevar cinturones. Casi dolorosamente, sus dedos fueron lentamente abriendo el pantalón, primero el botón y luego la cremallera.

Al segundo que Megumi abrió sus pantalones, Sanosuke se dio toda la prisa del mundo para quitárselos de encima, junto con sus calcetines. En cuanto estuvo hecho, volvió a inclinar su cuerpo contra el de Megumi, las pieles desnudas rozándose.

-Eres la persona más bella de este mundo… -murmuró Sano con la voz ronca por deseo, dejando suaves besos en el cuello de la mujer. Megumi no contestó nada, porque no sabía muy bien qué contestar a ello. ¿De verdad pensaba eso, o estaba actuando por instinto?

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, y de pensar por completo para entregarse a lo físico, a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, a esa calidez que los envolvía a ambos.

Torpemente, y culpando a sus nerviosas manos, Sanosuke se desprendió del sostén de Megumi, y creyó morir en ese momento. Había visto muchos pechos, muchas chicas que se habían entregado a él de una forma u otra, pero nunca en su vida había visto algo tan perfecto como el cuerpo de Megumi. La piel, tan suave que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, brillaba por el sudo de excitación, marcando pequeñas perlas por su blanca tez. Sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, y se movían por la respiración agitada de su dueña. Pero no podía quedarse, por desgracia, toda la vida contemplado esos pechos, y posó sus manos en las caderas de Megumi, enredando sus dedos índices con la suave tela de su ropa interior, deslizándola hacia abajo hasta dejar al descubierto su sexo. Si prisa, pero sin pausa, se puso de rodillas ante Megumi, y ella extendió sus piernas para ayudarlo a quitar su última prenda. Así, Sanosuke recorrió con sus manos las piernas de su amada, maravillado con la suavidad que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior para arrojarla en algún lugar de su habitación.

Suspirando, deseando perderse en ella durante el resto de la noche, Sanosuke también se deshizo de su ropa interior de forma rápida, y se abalanzó sobre Megumi con cuidado de no hacerle daño, dejando que ella posase sus manos en su espalda mientras entrelazaban sus piernas. Equilibrándose con sus brazos, movió su mano hasta el pelo de Megumi, cuyas mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios, hinchados por los besos, pedían más de él.

-Te amo, Megumi. –susurró en su melena negra, esperando que ni ella misma lo escuchase, entregándose a ese olor a jazmín que esperaba que, al menos esa noche, no se desvaneciese como en sus sueños.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Bueno, qué tal os ha parecido? Creía que ya era el momento de que los dos cabezotas se entregasen a lo que sienten. A decir verdad, me ha costado mucho escribir una escena de este tipo, tan "subida de tono", así que pido disculpas si está un poco mal hecha! De todas formas, me encantaría conocer vuestras impresiones! Una vez más, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio :)

 _ **Cindy04:**_ hola Cindy! Como ves en este capítulo, ahora lo del matrimonio no está tan claro... Todo sea por salvar a Megumi del aburrimiento hahahaha Espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **lunascorpio:**_ Luna, mi mayor fan! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Como ves, Sano y Megumi "conversan" de lo lindo, aunque ya era hora! Tu idea sobre Aoshi y Misao era la que yo tenía en mente desde un principio, y tus palabras me han dado una idea de cómo hacerlo! Tus comentarios siempre me animan y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Un abrazo muy grande, espero que todo vaya genial!


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note:_ hola hola! Siento mucho esta larga ausencia, pero tengo una buena excusa! Durante vacaciones estuve preparando un capítulo mucho más largo que este, pero mi portátil decidió romperse y tuve que esperar hasta la vuelta para comprar otro. Lamentablemente, no pude recuperar nada (adiós a todas mis fotos, música y películas), así que tuve que reescribir este capítulo. Tenía muchas ganas de subirlo, así que lo acorté y aquí está! Siento mucho la espera, y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo! Un abrazo y gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: En otra vida**

Por primera vez en semanas, Sanosuke no había soñado mientras dormía. No podía recordar ni un atisbo de su sueño esa noche, que normalmente trataba de Megumi y de cómo ésta se escapaba de entre sus dedos. No había sueños que hicieran que recordase que ella no era para él, y que dormía en una cama que no era suya. Esa noche no había sueños que hiciesen que no olvidase la pérdida, el amor imposible.

Solo recordaba el olor a jazmín. Un olor que se había colado en su ser, y que lo había sumergido en una noche apacible y agradable sin sueños turbios. El olor a jazmín que no sería capaz de olvidar en su vida, aunque fuese la única noche que lo tuviese tan de cerca. Para él, ese olor era sinónimo de felicidad, y se ataría a él como si fuese el recuerdo más bonito de toda su existencia.

Por eso, cuando la luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por la ventana, colándose entre las cortinas, Sanosuke apretó los ojos con fuerza, negándose a volver a la realidad. Quería quedarse en ese estado para siempre, con la calidez del cuerpo de Megumi a su lado y oliendo para siempre esa fragancia de jazmín. Aún le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Toda la pasión, el fuego que le ardía en el pecho, los besos, el amor tan devoto que le mostró a su amada, poder sentirla entre sus brazos… Todo ello había pasado, y no quería dejarlo ir. Aunque sabía que debía de dejarla marchar; que Megumi volvería, seguramente arrepentida por lo que había pasado entre ambos, a los brazos de Aoshi, y que no aceptaría todo lo que Sanosuke tenía para ofrecerle, que solo era su corazón.

Sano abrió los ojos finalmente, posando su mirada en la mujer desnuda que había a su lado. Una hermosa visión la que tenía ante él; Megumi dormía plácidamente con las manos posadas en el pecho de Sanosuke, mientras que su pelo alborotado cubría sus generosos pechos, y la sábana se enredaba en sus caderas, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Sanosuke. "Perfecta…", pensó el joven para sí mismo, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo azabache de la cara de su amada, con cuidado de no despertarla. Contempló ese rostro de blanca porcelana, el rostro que había visto enrojecer por la pasión hacía tan sólo unas horas, y sonrió. Tal vez no era para él, pero esa noche había sido suya, y él se había entregado a ella, y si hubiese podido morir en ese momento, hubiese sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Segundos después el rostro de Megumi se torció, y una de sus manos se cerró con fuerza sobre el pecho de Sanosuke. Éste, sorprendido por el extraño despertar que tenía la joven, rio levemente. Megumi abrió los ojos, reconociendo esa risa inigualable. La joven había tenido un sueño plácido. Solamente recordaba la calidez de ese sueño, y un sentimiento de paz intranquila que curiosamente la hacía sentir muy bien. Pero cómo no iba a dormir a gusto, después de la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado junto a Sanosuke… Se había vuelto a sentir como una adolescente con él, se había vuelto a sentir tímida, cohibida, pero a la vez atrevida. Había enloquecido con todos sus gestos y caricias, y aún podía sentir en sus dedos el tacto sudoroso de su espalda. Había sido una noche tan perfecta… se había sentido más deseada que con ningún otro hombre, y también querida. La mirada de Sanosuke sellaba cada uno de los besos que le daba, y sus abrazos habían conseguido que Megumi sintiese un dolor placentero en su corazón.

Porque Sanosuke no era su novio. Él no era quién debía hacerle sentir así. Él no era de quién ella tenía que enamorarse, y ese sentimiento hacía que, en su corazón, Megumi sintiese dolor. Lo que sentía al estar al lado de Sanosuke, esa calidez infinita que sentía al entrar en contacto con su piel… era algo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que, si fuese posible, sería tan feliz con él… Por supuesto que discutirían, como llevaban haciendo desde el primer minuto que fueron presentados, pero también se querrían mucho, porque su conexión era en ese punto innegable. Tras tantas idas y venidas, Megumi lo veía claro, pero era algo que no podía suceder. Ella era novia de Aoshi, el cual pretendía casarse con ella, según rumores. Y Megumi no quería eso. Ella quería todo lo que Sanosuke le había ofrecido esa noche: pasión, risas, discusiones, y un amor cálido. Todo lo que Aoshi se había negado o no podía ofrecerle. Pero ella necesitaba estabilidad, un buen nombre, un hombre de fuerte moral que formase una familia con ella, que diese seguridad a toda una familia. Y sabía que casi todo eso podía encontrarlo en Sanosuke, pero que su padre nunca la perdonaría por escoger a alguien como él. ¿Qué más importaba si ella no era feliz, mientras su padre estuviese contento con su elección?

Ese triste pensamiento hizo que los ojos de Megumi se aguasen, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sanosuke se transformase en un ceño preocupado. Con cautela, el moreno posó una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica, y ésta cerró los ojos otra vez, intentando sentir lo máximo posible aquel roce tan simple pero tan significativo.

-¿Un mal sueño, Kitsune? –preguntó Sanosuke, con una voz rasgada de primera mañana.

-No, para nada… es el sol de la mañana, me ha cegado por un momento. –se justificó Megumi, mientras los dedos de Sanosuke acariciaban su piel.

-Has dormido bien entonces, ¿no? –preguntó en un susurro su compañero de cama, a lo que Megumi respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, haciendo reír a Sano. -¿Quieres desayunar aquí o vuelves con Aoshi?

Aquella última pregunta no sorprendió para nada a la doctora. No era una pregunta con malicia, ni para hacerla cabrear. Era una pregunta cargada de dolor, pero a la vez una pregunta de la que Sanosuke (y Megumi) conocía la respuesta. Megumi abrió los ojos para volver a mirar a ese hombre que le había ofrecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no encontró ira en su rostro, que era lo que esperaba. Encontró una mira triste, resignada… y eso hizo que el corazón de Megumi se rompiese. Así, al igual que él acariciaba su mejilla, la doctora extendió su mano para acariciar la de él. Una barba incipiente amenazaba con salir, y su rostro se sentía duro. Pero esa mirada… evocaba tanta tristeza que Megumi se contagió de ella. No quería dejarlo, pero era lo correcto. Ella siempre hacía lo correcto.

-Te-tengo que marcharme, lo siento… -contestó Megumi al fin. En realidad, no sabía ni qué hora era, pero sabía que Aoshi estaría como loco llamándola, y ella tenía que atender.

Sasnosuke asintió y se levantó de la cama para colocarse unos pantalones, saliendo de la habitación al instante. Megumi aprovechó ese momento para vestirse, intentando hacer la situación lo más rápida y menos dolorosa posible. Nada más colocarse su ropa, podía sentir el olor de Sanosuke impregnándola, haciendo que se le encogiese el estómago de la culpa. Estaba haciéndole daño, y también se lo hacía a ella misma. Pero no podía ser de otra manera, y era algo que ambos sabían.

A los cinco minutos salió de la habitación, bolso en mano y lista para marcharse, encontró a Sanosuke sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, contemplando la mañana bulliciosa de Shibuya. Giró la cabeza al sentir a la mujer acercándose, y le sonrió de forma despreocupada, aunque sus ojos tristes lo traicionaban.

-Siento lo de anoche. Nunca te quise empujar a esa situación para ponerte en un aprieto… -dijo el joven, levantándose para acercarse a ella. –Era algo que creía que debía de hacer, ¿entiendes? -Megumi abrió la boca para contestar, para decirle todo lo que había sentido pero que no podía ser, pero Sanosuke negó con la cabeza para hacerla callar. –No necesito que digas nada. No siempre se necesitan palabras. Es solo mala suerte, creo. Tal vez en otra vida hubiésemos podido estar juntos, pero no en esta. –añadió, riendo levemente.

-¿En otra vida? ¿Tú crees? –respondió Megumi, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. –Seguro que en otra vida también hubiese sido imposible… -su mirada se posó en el suelo, intentando dejar las ganas de llorar para cuando él no la viese.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. En otra vida tú hubieses seguido siendo una de las mejores doctoras de todo Japón, y yo seguramente hubiese sido un triste vagabundo en busca de peleas. –Sanosuke rio, rodeando con sus brazos a la mujer de su vida. –Pero en esa otra vida, lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. –susurró al oído de la joven.

Megumi cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento por un instante más, cerrando tímidamente sus brazos en la cintura de Sanosuke, para sentirlo más cercano. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero una vez decidieron separarse, Megumi solo deseaba llorar. Llorar por haber descubierto tarde todos esos sentimientos encontrados, por haber liado las cosas tanto hasta llegar a ese momento, por todos los malentendidos que podía haber solucionado… Pero no había vuelta atrás, y no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

Tras un cruce de palabras cortés y llevarse la promesa de Sanosuke de que Aoshi nunca sabría de aquella noche, Megumi se encontró en la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de él. Movida por el impulso y la voluntad, selló sus labios con los de él una vez más, antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

De camino a su casa, donde planeaba ducharse y comerse todo lo que hubiese a su paso, Megumi comprobó las llamadas de Aoshi, para descubrir con sorpresa que no había ninguna. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Megumi le mandó un mensaje preguntando cómo se encontraba y si quería pasar el día con ella, puesto que ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Al poco tiempo recibió un mensaje de respuesta con una hora y una dirección. "Tan escéptico como siempre…", pensó Megumi, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su apartamento.

Media hora más tarde, ya desayunada y duchada, la pelimorena volvió a salir de casa para encontrarse con Aoshi. La visión que encontró era la que se esperaba. La mejilla de Aoshi estaba hinchada y entumecida, y su expresión seguía tan fría como siempre. Megumi se deshizo en lamentos por la mejilla herida de su novio, pero en su interior ya no sentía ni empatía. Por supuesto, Aoshi parecía no notar nada, y simplemente se dedicó a despotricar de lo incivilizado que era Sanosuke.

-Me niego a que esa basura vuelva a estar cerca de nosotros, Megumi. Tienes que hablar con Kenshin, y decirle que Sagara no puede volver a salir con nosotros. –dijo Aoshi, posando sus fríos ojos en los de su novia. –Por supuesto, eso implicaría que dejásemos de verlo en el hospital…

Megumi se sorprendió al oír eso. No estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso, Aoshi? Todos somos compañeros de trabajo, además, apenas ni nos vemos con él en el hospital. Y todos somos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no puedo pedir a Kenshin que…

-Sí que puedes, y lo harás. Kenshin comprenderá que temo que Sagara pierda los papeles otra vez y te haga daño a ti. En cuanto al hospital, podemos solucionarlo. –Aoshi cogió la mano de Megumi, con un gesto suave pero firme.

-¿Solucionarlo cómo? –preguntó Megumi, intentando no perder los papeles.

-Cásate conmigo, Megumi. Podrías trasladarte de hospital, y en algún momento tendríamos que asentarnos en un lugar menos ajetreado para tener hijos… Por favor, Megumi, solo te pido que escuches mi petición. –Aoshi miró a su novia a los ojos, sus palabras limpias y sinceras.

Pero esas palabras no llegaron al corazón de Megumi. Nada que Aoshi dijese podría hacerlo. Ella no podía captar ni una pizca de amor en esas declaraciones. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo pensar y actuar como se esperaba de ella.

-Pero… es demasiado precipitado, Aoshi. Tú aún estás enfadado y no piensas con claridad… -contestó la joven, retirando su mano de la prisión de las de él. –Necesitas pensar sobre lo que acabas de decir. Además, yo no quiero marcharme del hospital…

El pelinegro miró por unos instantes los ojos oscuros de Megumi, meditando su respuesta. A los segundos, suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa fría.

-Tienes razón, no pienso con claridad. Pero sí que quiero que seas mi esposa, Megumi. Sé que no es la mejor propuesta, pero haré una que esté a tu altura, te lo prometo. –dijo, inclinándose para besar a Megumi suavemente en los labios.

Así, mientras fingía escuchar a Aoshi sobre cosas que para ella no importaban, Megumi no dejaba de recrear en su mente la conversación con Sanosuke. "Sano… en otra vida, te hubiese elegido por encima de todo y de todos…", pensó la joven, cada vez más atrapada en su propio "deber".

* * *

 _Author's note:_ ¿qué opináis de este capítulo? Para mi ha sido muy duro de escribir, porque me sentía tan mal por Sanosuke y Megumi... Por cierto! Mi intención no es que Aoshi sea el "malo" de la película, sólo quiero que sea todo lo opuesto a Sanosuke, pero no como antagonista! De todas formas, seguro que cierto bocazas se va de la lengua con cierto pelirrojo y cierta comadreja, y nada bueno saldrá de ahí! Además, el final del fic se va acercando (más de un año escribiendo... se me hace una locura!) Muchas gracias por leer, y espero comentarios!

 _ **Isadi:**_ muchas gracias por leer! Y siento mucho la espera, de verdad! A mí me hizo tan feliz poder escribir sobre ellos juntos...! Estoy deseando que se vuelvan a reunir :D

 ** _lunascorpio:_** Luna! Espero que sigas por aquí, mi fiel lectora! Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustase tanto, porque yo disfruté muchísimo imaginándolos mientras escribía... Daría tanto por haber visto más momentos en el anime y el manga de ellos juntos, caminando en la noche... Siento mucho la espera, y que este capítulo haya estado a la altura! Un abrazo muy grande para ti, Luna querida!

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ hola! Siento mucho la espera, pero me alegra saber que los capítulos anteriores te gustasen tanto! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! Tardaron tanto estos dos cabezotas que me iban a salir canas escribiendo esta escena jajajaja Tras pensar mucho sobre Aoshi y Misao tengo pensado una pequeña cosita para ellos, pero tendréis que esperar al final del fic jojojojo muchas gracias y un abrazo!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:**_ Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo, y la verdad es que no tengo excusa. He estado demasiado enfocada en otros temas y la verdad es que me olvidé por completo de escribir! Pero aquí está, uno de los últimos capítulos de esta pequeña historia que agradezco profundamente que sigáis leyendo! Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Un saludo a todos y gracias por todo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: un plan B**

El café hacía tiempo que había dejado de humear, pero Sanosuke ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Sentado en el salón de su pequeño apartamento, le parecía tan vacío y oscuro sin la presencia de Megumi que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había sido todo antes de que ella llegase para poner su vida patas arriba. La hermosa doctora apenas había pasado unas horas allí, la mayoría encerrada con él en su habitación, pretendiendo que podían amarse sin culpa, pero aquella mujer había dejado su presencia para siempre reflejada en el apartamento. Ya no olía a jazmín, aunque el olor seguía grabado en la piel de Sanosuke a fuego vivo, y tampoco había rastro de sus cosas, que habían estado esparcidas por el suelo la noche anterior. Se había ido, para no volver. Solo una noche era todo lo que se habían podido prometer y dar, y la luz de aquella mañana de primavera se había llevado la magia de la noche anterior consigo.

Dolía tanto que no podía aplacarlo de ninguna manera. Tenía que haber una manera de hacer a Megumi entrar en razón y que lo eligiese a él. Quería luchar por eso, necesitaba hacerlo, o el fuego de su corazón ardería hasta consumirlo entero. Si le demostrase que él era un hombre de provecho, que podía hacerla feliz… Pero estaba claro que no podía competir con Aoshi. Aoshi era el hombre perfecto, el que cualquier chica estaría encantada de presentar a su familia. En cambio, Sanosuke andaba siempre metido en líos, y ninguna chica del mundo llevaría a casa a un impresentable como él. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin consejo. Suspirando, Sano volvió a meter la taza de café en el microondas y cogió su teléfono móvil, marcando el número de Kenshin.

-Necesito ayuda. Y no, no me he metido en ningún lío… -comenzó a decir al pelirrojo, sin apenas darle tiempo a dar los buenos días. –Necesito que tú y la enana vengáis a mi apartamento para darme consejo sobre algo… -Sanosuke puso los ojos en blanco, escuchando la respuesta de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea. –No, Kenshin, te prometo que no es para nada ilegal. – De nuevo, Sanosuke puso los ojos en blanco ante las preguntas de Kenshin. –Simplemente recoge a la mocosa y venid hacia mi apartamento, ¿de acuerdo? Os veo luego. –dijo Sano, sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo.

Mientras esperaba a que Kaoru y Kenshin apareciesen, Sano decidió recoger su casa un poco. La verdad es que su pequeño apartamento parecía una metáfora de su vida, y justo se daba cuenta en ese momento. Un sitio pequeño, desordenado, en el que la tranquilidad y lo establecido no tenían lugar. Así era su vida. Y por eso no podía tener a Megumi, porque ella quería todo lo contrario a lo que él tenía para ofrecer. Y también por eso debía de cambiar, empezando por su apartamento. El moreno cogió toda la ropa sucia, y la metió en la lavadora; también pasó la aspiradora y cambió las sábanas de su cama. Estaba decidiendo qué era lo más prioritario, si lavar los platos o la bañera, cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta para recibir a sus amigos. Kenshin entró con una sonrisa de circunstancia, mientras que Kaoru entró como un huracán, gritando sobre lo inoportuno que era Sanosuke.

-Calma, calma… -dijo el pelirrojo, intentando contener la ira de la enfermera. –Sanosuke tiene un buen motivo para reunirnos aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Efectivamente. Voy a declararme a Megumi. Le voy a decir lo que siento, sin juegos. –manifestó el aludido, dejando a los otros dos sin palabras.

Para su sorpresa, lo siguiente que pasó fue que Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Por fin! No me lo puedo creer, Sano. ¡Más te vale hacerlo bien! –exclamó la chica de pelo azul, a punto de explotar de la felicidad.

-Por eso os he pedido que vinieseis, ¿qué otro motivo tendría si no? –preguntó Sanosuke, riendo a carcajada limpia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la que se había convertido en su hermana postiza. –Necesito ser un poco mejor para ella, ya me entendéis. Como Aoshi, pero sin estar muerto por dentro.

Kaoru deshizo el abrazo que los mantenía unidos y dio un paso atrás, admirando al patán de su amigo. Iba a resultar una misión imposible convertir a Sanosuke en todo lo que Megumi pedía. Un millón de veces habían hablado las dos chicas sobre los hombres de sus sueños, y mientras que Kaoru solo tenía palabras para describir a Kenshin, Megumi siempre había buscado al príncipe azul perfecto. Y Sanosuke era una persona increíble, pero se alejaba mucho de todas las descripciones con las que Megumi fantaseaba.

-Vale, necesitarás un corte de pelo. Y por supuesto un cambio de ropa. Y también deberíamos de hablar de tu higiene personal… -cuestionó Kaoru, tapándose la nariz con dos dedos. –Y por supuesto, tienes que despedirte de la bandana. –añadió, haciendo que una gota de sudor frío recorriese la frente del chico de Nagano, a la vez que Kenshin sonreía nervioso por lo en serio que Kaoru se tomaba esta importante misión.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos hombres se encontraban por las bulliciosas calles de Shibuya siendo arrastrados por una entusiasta Kaoru. Decidieron primero solucionar el problema de vestuario, y pronto Sanosuke se encontró probándose trajes, camisas y demás ropa que había estado evitando toda su vida. Tuvo confianza ciega en el criterio de Kaoru, y terminó comprando los atuendos suficientes para vestir durante una semana completa tal y como la chica manifestaba que Megumi quería verlo vestido.

Y así, con ambas manos cargadas de bolsas, Sanosuke dejó que Kaoru lo metiese dentro de una peluquería. Aquello de verdad lo hizo sudar. No bastaba con que cambiase su atuendo, que siempre había traído de cabeza a su difunta madre, así como al director Saito; pero cambiar de peinado… Para su suerte, la estilista que los recibió pensaba que Sanosuke estaba arrebatador con ese peinado imposible de punta y se limitó a recortar un poco la longitud de su cabello. Desesperado y empezando a arrepentirse de haber pedido ayuda a Kaoru, Sanosuke se vio una vez más saliendo de un establecimiento para meterse en otro, esperando que fuese el último tanto por su cordura como por su cartera.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –anunció Kaoru, parándose enfrente de una floristería llena de color y olores. –Vamos, compra algo. –la joven apuró a su amigo, empujándolo hacia las estanterías llenas de flores.

Sanosuke miró confuso a su alrededor. ¿Cómo demonios iba a distinguir la flor adecuada para Megumi en ese mar de colores? Intentó hacer memoria, recordando cuáles habían sido las que le llevó la noche de la cena de empresa por consejo de Kaoru, pero no conseguía recordar. Recordaba perfectamente lo guapa que estaba ese día, con ese pelo azabache recogido en un moño, y un vestido que hacía delicias con su cuerpo. Recordaba sus labios, pintados de un rojo que daba tanta vida a su rostro… "¡Rojo! Las rosas rojas son sus flores preferidas", recordó por fin, dirigiéndose a los dependientes de la tienda, pidiendo uno de los ramos más grandes que tenían.

-¿De qué color quiere las rosas, joven? –preguntó el dependiente, complaciente con el pedido.

-Rojas, como sus labios. –contestó Sanosuke, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa esperanzadora que acudía a su rostro.

Y así, cargados de bolsas y flores, el trío volvió al apartamento de Sanosuke para hacer el cambio definitivo. A regañadientes, Sano dejó que sus amigos escogiesen el atuendo para su encuentro con Megumi. Kaoru, tan astuta como siempre, había citado a su amiga para cenar esa noche. Aunque la doctora no tenía ni idea de que Kaoru, lejos de acudir a la cita, estaría viendo una película en el cine con Kenshin...

-¡Estás arrebatador! –exclamó Kaoru, agarrando emocionada del brazo a un confuso Kenshin. –Debería de hacerme estilista… ¡Espero que Megumi me deje organizar vuestra boda! –el simple pensamiento de dejar a la mapache al cargo de su boda causaba nauseas a Sanosuke.

-Gracias, enana, pero… ¿estás segura de que esto es totalmente necesario? – el moreno preocupado, sosteniendo una corbata con su mano.

-Completamente. ¡Si hasta va a juego con tu tono de piel! –repuso la joven entusiasmada, apretando con fuerza el trozo de tela sobre el cuello de su amigo. –Ahora, bien te lo voy a decir, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga o te juro que no vivirás para contarlo. –amenazó con una sonrisa, apretando el cuello de Sanosuke hasta que éste se puso azul.

Media hora más tarde, habiéndose despedido de Kenshin y Kaoru, Sanosuke caminaba con preocupación hasta el lugar de encuentro con Megumi. En su cabeza había mil dudas e inseguridades, y pensaba que era irónico que el lugar escogido por Kaoru para esa cita a ciegas fuese el karaoke donde se había conocido por primera vez. Afortunadamente, el lugar parecía mucho menos lleno que aquella vez y Sanosuke, cogiendo con fuerza el ramo de rosas rojas, avanzó hacia las mesas hasta visualizar la hermosa cabellera de Megumi.

La expresión de la joven al verlo ahí, en ese momento y vestido así, era imposible de descifrar. Sanosuke no podía distinguir si su amada estaba enfadada, contenta, o una mezcla de ambos. Jugando con su pelo como señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso, Sanosuke le entregó el ramo de rosas a la joven para pasar a mirar sus flamantes zapatos nuevos con sumo interés. Tras unos segundos que a Sanosuke se le hicieron años, reunió el valor suficiente para mirar a Megumi a la cara, con la sorpresa de encontrarse a la joven con los ojos llorosos y acunando el ramo de rosas con devoción.

-Ehh… estás guapísima esta noche, Kitsune. Espero que te gusten las flores. –murmuró inseguro Sanosuke.

-Son preciosas, Sano… muchas gracias. –contestó ella, levantando la mirada para posarla en la de Sanosuke.

-Megumi, yo… Verás… Hm… Te-tenemos que hablar. Sobre… nosotros. –consiguió decir Sano, tomando asiendo para que sus piernas de mantequilla no le delatasen.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_ ** hahaha qué tal mi intento de cliffhanger? Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Sé que no es uno de los mejores, pero estoy intentando acelerar el fin de la historia porque me muero por escribir el último capítulo! Sé que siempre lo digo, pero intentaré que el próximo capítulo esté lo más pronto posible subido! De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto!

 _Pajaritoazul:_ hola! Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, Megumi es tan cabezota que está dejando escapar a su felicidad en toda su cara... Pero por suerte Sanosuke no es de los que se rinden!

 _lunascorpio:_ mi queridísima Luna! Cuánto me alegro que sigas aquí después de todo este tiempo! Siento no haber podido darte una actualización pronta, pero espero que disfrutes este capítulo! Un saludo muy grande

 _Isadi:_ muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi portátil! Lamentablemente no pude recuperar nada, y a eso se ha sumado mi vagueza... pero al menos aquí está el capítulo. Espero que te guste!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note:**_ hola hola! Aquí estoy, vuelvo al ruedo con un nuevo capítulo! Creo que aproximadamente me quedan unos dos o tres capítulos (con prólogo!) para terminar esta historia. Llevo más de un año escribiendo, y me gustaría agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que han leído aunque solo sea un pequeño párrafo. Muchas gracias y disfrutad de este capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Cuando la montaña rusa llega arriba**

Megumi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sus lágrimas nos circulasen con libertad. Después de la agonía por la que había pasado desde que abandonó el apartamento de Sanosuke tras su noche juntos, la doctora sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar si no derramaba alguna lágrima. Tras su último encuentro con Aoshi, y con la fría propuesta de matrimonio aún en mente, Megumi se sentía más prisionera que nunca. Por eso estaba ahí, porque creía que Kaoru la ayudaría a ver la luz, a encontrar la salida del túnel en el que se veía atrapada. Pero quién había acudido a ella no era su mejor amiga, era Sanosuke quien se encontraba allí. Ligeramente distinto físicamente, pero igual de arrebatador que siempre, incluso con ese leve rubor de mejillas que Megumi podía distinguir camuflado en su piel bronceada. Y le había llevado rosas rojas, un gesto que traía un poco de paz a su agitado corazón y que hacía desbordar sus ojos lagrimosos.

Pero debía de calmar sus sentimientos por el bien de los dos. Megumi ya tenía su destino decidido, Aoshi había elegido por ella, y sabía que su corazón se iba a partir en dos otra vez si tenía que rechazar a Sanosuke. Ya le había dolido tener que dejarlo sin apenas explicación alguna tras haber dormido juntos, y no quería tener que hacerlo de forma directa otra vez. Tras anunciar que tenían que hablar de ellos y sentarse, Sanosuke no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Su mirada nerviosa evitaba la de Megumi, que aún seguía oliendo el calmante olor a rosas. Un camarero se acercó a tomarles nota y para su sorpresa Sanosuke pidió un refresco. Ella, sin embargo, se inclinó por un cóctel con alcohol, ya que necesitaba todo el valor del mundo para afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima. Una vez anotados los pedidos, el camarero se fue dejándoles la carta de comidas.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Sanosuke? Espero que no hayas preparado esta encerrona solamente para quedarte callado. –dijo Megumi, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente, aunque su sonrisa era fingida.

El joven, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, escondió su cara en la carta de menú, dejando solo a la vista esos ojos tan sinceros que hablaban por él. Estaba tan nervioso que Megumi se sentía mal por él. Sabía que hablar de sentimientos era algo a lo que Sanosuke no estaba acostumbrado, y se sentía terrible por hacerlo abrir su corazón para luego rechazarlo.

-Déjalo. –dijo tras un silencio incierto, levantando la vista brevemente para mirarla y automáticamente volver a fijarla en el menú.

Megumi no podía creer que una sola palabra contuviese tanto. Era una petición, formulada como una orden. Una petición que reflejaba amor, sinceridad, la oportunidad de algo mejor. Era la vía de escape, el plan B, el regalo más esperado. Pero no era la mejor opción, daba igual cómo Megumi lo mirase. No podía dejar a Aoshi, porque sabría que no podría perdonarse por ello. Su padre quedaría tan devastado si ella volviese a casa con Sanosuke en lugar de Aoshi, y todo lo que podría tener gracias a Aoshi se iría al traste. Aunque en su mente flotaba una gran duda: ¿sería capaz de vivir una vida de infelicidad personal solo por hacer feliz a los demás?

-No puedo hacer eso. Me estás pidiendo algo imposible, Sanosuke. –contestó Megumi, sin levantar la vista de su menú, aunque ya lo había leído un millón de veces. "No podría soportar su rostro de decepción…", pensó la joven.

-¿Me quieres, Megumi? Si no me quieres, pagaré tu cena y me marcharé por donde he venido para no volver a molestarte ni a ti ni a Aoshi. Pero si me quieres, por favor, explícame por qué no puedes dejar a ese cubo de hielo que te hace tan infeliz.

Aquella pregunta pilló a Megumi desprevenida. No esperaba tener que ofrecer un rechazo elaborado para Sano, y ni mucho menos esperaba tener que hablarle sobre sus propios sentimientos. No quería contestar a eso, porque si lo decía en voz alta se haría aún más real y difícil. ¿Que si quería a Sanosuke? Oh Dios, lo amaba tanto que el pecho le ardía solo de pensarlo. Había tardado tanto en darse cuenta… Nunca había experimentado sentimientos tan fuertes y confusos. Sanosuke había dado un vuelco completo a su vida desde aquel primer momento en el que lo vio aparecer en ese mismo local, era algo innegable. Desde las meteduras de pata hasta los cálidos abrazos... Sanosuke la había capturado desde el primer instante. Tenía un alma bondadosa y llena de buenos sentimientos, y aunque a veces no pensaba lo que hacía, todo lo bueno que tenía en su interior lo hacía un auténtico hombre a ojos de Megumi.

-Sanosuke, yo… -comenzó a decir, intentando hacer llegar a su boca todo lo que su corazón gritaba: que se moría por él, que lo amaba con locura… Pero su cerebro se empeñaba en censurar esos pensamientos. –Yo…

-Sí o no, tan solo necesito una de esas dos palabras. –Sano, desde el otro lado de la mesa, apretando tanto el menú en sus manos que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, sus venas tensándose. Pero Megumi no podía responder, sintiéndose bloqueada por el dilema de escoger entre lo que quería hacer y lo que ella creía que debía de hacer. –Megumi… Me pondría de rodillas frente a ti suplicando si quisieras. Iría a la otra punta del mundo por ti si eso te hiciese feliz. Renunciaría a lo que me pidieses… lo que sea. Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, completamente e inútilmente enamorado de ti. Siento tanto todo lo que te he hecho pasar… Y siento no ser muy bueno en esto de las declaraciones, pero te juro que es algo que jamás he sentido, y la verdad es que estoy bastante asustado.

Las palabras de Sanosuke calaron en Megumi como un torrencial de lluvia. Escuchar esas palabras de sus labios se sentía tan bien… El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco, conmocionada. Le había confesado su amor, y que a él también le atemorizaba. Comprendía a la perfección como se sentía él, porque ella también se sentía así. Asustada como una niña pequeña perdida en un bosque.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para las lágrimas de Megumi, que se levantó rápidamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para que Sanosuke no viese que lloraba. Esta reacción hizo que el joven se asustase, y rápidamente fue a abrazarla con uno de sus brazos, intentando comprender qué había dicho para volver a hacerla llorar.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor… Necesito irme. –pidió Megumi entre sollozos, aferrándose a Sano como si fuese el único salvavidas en mitad del mar.

Sin una palabra más que añadir, Sanosuke sacó con su mano libre la cartera de su bolsillo para dejar el dinero de sus bebidas. Acto seguido, sin dejar de abrazar a Megumi, cogió el ramo de rosas y se llevó a la mujer que amaba de ese lugar. No sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, y tampoco sabía lo que quería Megumi. Sólo había pedido que la sacase de allí, y eso mismo había hecho. Su mente se iluminó, y decidió llevar a Megumi a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde pudiese relajarse. Sin dejar de abrazarla, la llevó hasta su coche y condujo en silencio, los sollozos de la joven retumbando en su mente y haciendo crecer su frustración.

En apenas diez minutos llegaron a su destino. Era un lugar apartado del bullicio de la ciudad, pero cercano a la Bahía de Tokio. Ese lugar era donde iba a correr por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, y esperaba que las vistas de la ciudad relajasen tanto a Megumi como a él. Sacó una manta que llevaba en el coche y la puso sobre los hombros de Megumi, que miraba con ojos hinchados el paisaje.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó con cautela Sanosuke. La joven asintió sin mirarlo, y no pudo evitar que se cayese el alma a los pies. No sabía cómo evitar ese dolor, y eso lo mataba por dentro. -¿Quieres hablar ahora?

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Megumi lo miró finalmente. Se había fallado a sí misma al derrumbarse y llorar en presencia de Sanosuke, y ya de nada le valía esquivar lo inevitable. Con un extremo de la manta que él había colocado en sus hombros se limpió la cara de sus lágrimas y fijó su mirada en los ojos castaños del joven, que estaba sentado junto a ella. No podía mentirle a esos ojos tan cálidos y sinceros.

-Te amo, Sanosuke. Creo que te amo desde aquel fatídico momento que entraste por la puerta de aquel local para descolocar la vida de todos. Tienes ese efecto, ¿sabes? Agitas la vida de todo aquel que se cruza en tu camino. Y estoy tan contenta de haber sido una de esas personas… Eres una persona despreciable, que bebe mucho y no respeta nada, que mira por debajo de las faldas de las enfermeras y coquetea con todas las mujeres que pasan. Te gusta hacerme la vida imposible solo para disfrutar de mi cara de enojo, y te ríes de todo y todos sin filtro alguno. No te gusta madrugar ni trabajar, y mucho menos hacer labores en casa. Eres un ser completamente despreciable. –dijo Megumi, sonriendo para sí misma. –Pero tienes el alma más bondadosa que he conocido en mi vida. Te desvives por todos los que amas, y en el fondo sé que te encanta tu trabajo y que te gusta hacer el bien. Y te amo por eso, porque vives y sientes con el alma y el corazón cada segundo de tu vida. –añadió, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla. –Emites calor allá por donde vas, y cualquier persona debería sentirse agradecida de tener como amigo a alguien como tú. Pero por eso mismo no puedo estar contigo. Allí donde tú pones el corazón, yo antepongo mi mente. Donde te guían los sentimientos a mí me guía la lógica. Por eso debo estar con Aoshi…

-¿Debes? Kitsune, nadie te está obligando a absolutamente nada. Nadie debería de sentirse en la obligación de estar con otro alguien. No hay persona en el mundo que "deba" estar con otra persona. –Megumi fue interrumpida por Sanosuke, que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón de la mejor forma que podía.

-Es lo que se espera de mí, tú no lo entenderías, mi padre…

-¿Lo que se espera de ti? ¿A quién demonios le importa lo que piense tu padre? Él debería dejarte ser feliz, de la misma forma que él lo fue con tu madre. ¿Qué crees que pensaría ella, Megumi? ¿Qué crees que pensaría al ver a su hija diciendo que debe estar con un hombre al que claramente no ama solo para complacer a otros?

El rostro de su madre pasó de forma fugaz por la mente de Megumi. Sus padres habían sido muy felices juntos, a pesar de que el abuelo Okina se había opuesto al principio a que su hija se casase con un entrenador de kendo. Pero su padre no se rindió, y consiguió la aprobación del viejo Okina para casarse con su hija y formar una familia. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella así de feliz? ¿Luchar por quién ella amaba? Su padre le había exigido mucho en la vida: un buen instituto, una buena universidad, buenas amistades, buen trabajo… ¿Tan difícil era que le dejase escoger a quién amar? Porque, aunque nunca le había dicho directamente que se oponía a quién ella escogiese amar, había dejado bastante claro que prefería que ese hombre elegido fuese Aoshi. Pensó en su madre, en lo que le diría si estuviese viva… Seguro que la animaría a seguir a su corazón, justo como hizo ella. Pero, por otro lado, sentía que decepcionaría a su padre con su decisión.

-Quiero pasar hasta el último segundo de mi vida contigo, Kitsune. Quiero verte seguir triunfando como la gran doctora que eres, quiero ver tu barriga abultada esperando el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, quiero ver tus primeras canas y ver cómo se forman las arrugas en tu rostro. Quiero verte sonreír todas las mañanas mientras tomas café, y quiero ver cómo te enfadas conmigo todas las mañanas también. Quiero verte de todas las formas y desde todos los ángulos, Megumi. Si es eso lo que tú quieres de mí, te daré todo eso y más. Pero por favor, haz lo que creas que te va a hacer más feliz, y no te encierres a ti misma en una vida sin color. –Sanosuke volvió a hablar desde el alma, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentando que sus palabras hiciesen efecto en aquella mujer que había sentada a su lado.

Megumi meditó las palabras de Sano por unos instantes, pero llegó a la conclusión de que había pensado lo suficiente. Durante toda su vida se había aguantado las ganas de hacer lo que quería por el bien de otros, pero Sanosuke tenía razón, no podía encerrarse en una vida sin color. Por eso tomó la mano de Sano, y alzando otra vez la mano para acariciar su mejilla lo besó. Sintiendo sus labios arder de pasión, como si al fin encontrasen el verdadero lugar al que pertenecían, su corazón latió a gran velocidad y su mente se centró únicamente en los labios que estaba besando.

Por su parte, Sanosuke se tensó brevemente al no esperar este gesto por parte de la doctora. Y aunque besó con ansia a la mujer que tanto deseaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez ella sólo estaba haciendo eso porque se encontraba confusa. La preocupación le pudo al joven y, de la forma más gentil que pudo, se separó de ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Megumi? –preguntó en un susurro, intentando no dejar entrever el miedo que sentía al no estar seguro de si ella le correspondía porque también lo amaba o solo por confusión.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. –respondió ella, también susurrando. El miedo que veía en los ojos de Sanosuke hizo que sonriese, ya que eso era una prueba más de la bondad que había en su corazón, de que ella era importante para él.

Sano sonrió, relajado al oír esas palabras. Y, aunque sabía que había mil dudas aún que debían de resolver (como anunciar a todo el mundo, y en especial a Aoshi y al padre de Megumi, su decisión), Sanosuke solo quería disfrutar del momento.

-¿Sabes? Escuchar eso de ti es como música. –dijo, riendo despreocupado. –Como el momento en el que estás en lo más alto de la montaña rusa, cuando todo es adrenalina.

Megumi no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, sin dejar de mirar los ojos –ahora sonrientes- de Sano. La tensión que llevaba todo ese tiempo acumulando en su interior se había liberado de repente tras ese beso, y no pudo evitar reír con Sanosuke. Reír de verdad, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Yo también me siento como en lo más alto de una montaña, Sano. –respondió, volviendo a inclinarse para besarlo con el pensamiento de que, al fin, las cosas empezarían a ir bien entre ellos.


End file.
